A Day in the Life
by smileplease91
Summary: Drabbles of Fire Emblem Awakening characters. Relationships, family, friends- perhaps even those whom we wished had supports but did not. If you all have any suggestions for pairings/snippets, I'll certainly do them!
1. Stahl X F Robin

_*Hi, everyone! As stated in the final chapter of my fanfiction of Henry and F!Robin "Curious Smile" (please give it a read if you haven't yet! I'd greatly appreciate it!), I will be doing drabbles. These may be longer than "drabbles", but they're just little snippets of love/family/friendships. Hope you all enjoy!_

_Also! If you all have any suggestions for pairings, I'll definitely do them!*_

Others saw him as mundane and ordinary. She saw him otherwise. He had won her heart with his kindness and selflessness- borderline self-sacrificing, if anything- and when they had married, it was the happiest time of her life, despite them being in the middle of a war. The ring on her finger was simple, and the others commented on how that was very "Stahl-ish" of him. The ring on his finger was the same, and she had bought it for him, and again, the others joked about how he had rubbed off on her.

One evening, after they had spent most of the day battling Risen in order to protect a small village, the villagers prepared for them a fine meal. Stahl ate like a man possessed. He and Robin had not been married long, and while she knew he could eat, it amazed her to see how he could put it all away. Everyone watched in wonder, except for Gaius, who ate excessively on sweets.

"Well, if there is one thing that's not average about your husband, it is his appetite," Chrom spoke to her. Unashamed, Robin's eyes met Stahl's, and she flashed him a loving smile. His cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk's due to all the food, he gave her the same smile back.

She could definitely get used to this.


	2. Henry X Sumia

"Henry, switch our bodies back right now!" Sumia ordered, hearing Henry's voice coming from her lips.

She saw a smile spread on her face. "Aww, but why? You didn't mind to do this earlier!" It was so odd to hear his usual, happy tone in her voice, even if she was happy herself often. In her body, he rocked back and forth, hands behind her back. "Really, I don't see how you're so clumsy all the time. I've been in your body for hours and haven't fallen once, nya ha!"

He had eluded her all day, and she was certain that the rest of the Shepherds thought she was having a good day; no one knew he had switched bodies with her. Or perhaps they did, because she certain didn't behave the way he did. Not to mention since she was in his body, she had fallen all over the place, dropped things, and hurt herself. Indeed, everyone more than likely knew they had switched bodies just by watching.

"That's not funny," she pouted.

Henry laughed warmly. "All right, all right. Gimme a sec." He started mumbling under his breath. "Hummina, hummina, hummina- KABLAMMO!"

When she opened her eyes again, she was happy to see she had returned to her body and Henry in his. "Phew," she sighed in relief. "Really, Henry. No more body switching."

"At least not with you, right?"

"No! Not at all, you silly—ugh." She had to turn away from him so that he wouldn't see her giggling. He was always so incessant. In mid-laugh, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaned his head over her shoulder, and kissed her cheek. She looked down to see her wedding band and his. She had been so caught up with Chrom, and when he married someone else, she thought she would never find love. Then, Henry came into the Shepherds, and while he certainly was an… interesting individual, she fell for him rather easily.

"You're not mad at me, right?" he asked innocently.

She turned her head to his and kissed him. "No, Henry. I'm not mad."

"Great!" he grinned. He let her go and started to feel over his body. "Holy crow feathers, Sumia! What did you do while you were me? Fight a bear?!"

Laughter flowed from her, like water.


	3. Chrom X F Robin and Children

_*As requested by OrangeStreakedStar. Hope you enjoy, friend!*_

"What is going on in here?!" Chrom exclaimed as he walked into the tent, Robin following behind. Once inside, they found Morgan cowering behind his older sister Lucina, whom shakily held Parallel Falchion out in front of her. He and Robin had heard perhaps the biggest commotion coming from their children's tent, and out of fear that they were hurt, they made haste. They glanced around, seeing nothing. Chrom and Robin looked at their children in minor irritation. "All right, you two. What-"

"Father! It's a huge bug!" Morgan cried out.

"I don't see anything," Robin stated.

"It's hiding! It's devising an ambush, I know it!" Lucina panicked as her eyes darted all over the tent. "Show yourself, demon!"

"Lucina! Morgan! Calm down. There is-"

Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw the monstrosity of a bug fly out from behind a crate. The moment Robin saw it, she grabbed both her children by their arms and darted behind Chrom with a shrill cry.

"Kill it with fire!" she yelled.

"We told you!" Morgan shrieked.

"It came from the very pits of hell!" Lucina trembled, clutched onto her mother's robe.

Chrom pulled out Falchion with a sigh. "For gods' sakes, you three," he muttered. In one swift move, he sliced the bug in half and sheathed his blade. He turned to them and placed his hands on his hips. His eyes landed on Lucina and Morgan. "Really, you two, making such a fuss over a bug… You know better than that. Lucina, as the elder, it is up to you to muster up courage to protect your brother." He then looked at his wife. "Seriously, love? We've fought Risen and countless enemies. I never expected you to let a bug defeat you, Robin." They could see the corner of his lips twitch, as if he was trying to hold back the need to laugh. "Well, now that the show's over, it's time for supper."

He turned and walked out of the tent. As soon as the flaps closed, they could hear laughter erupt from him. Embarrassed, the three of them merely stood in there, letting Chrom have his fill. There was certainly never a dull moment now that they were a family.


	4. Lucina X M Robin

_*As requested by . Hope I can do these two justice, friend!*_

She stirred under the sheets, the cold morning air giving her a slight chill. As she tried to awaken, she wondered where the source of her warmth had gone. Naturally, he had probably risen early to help her father devise strategic measures for upcoming battles, so she was not worried in the least. Slowly, she began to wake up and start preparations for the day by her husband's side.

He had never meant to fall in love with her, but he had. She was Chrom's daughter, and while he was certain his best friend and ruler would be upset, he smiled warmly at him and assured him that he understood. Love cannot be ignored. While fighting alongside Lucina, he grew increasingly worried about her welfare; she fought with everything she had in order to keep her father safe. Every battle they had, he purposely teamed up with her to protect her. Often, she neglected herself, and only after he spoke to her about this did she start to take herself into consideration. He loved her. She loved him. They were each other's world.

Lucina smelled something on the pillow beside her, but due to her groggy state, she was unsure on what it was. The smell was lovely, and when she slowly opened her eyes, the object came into view, and she could not help but to smile. Warmth returned to her again, despite Robin not being with her as she reached out and took the flowers in her hands.

Once she was ready to start the day, she stepped out of the tent and glanced around- her eyes landed on Robin, whom stood by Chrom's side. She made her way to them, and with her father watching, stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Robin. His cheeks reddened as she pulled away from him, and he gave Chrom a nervous glimpse. She let out a giggle.

"Surely, you aren't too nervous to kiss me in front of my own father," she joked.

"Nervous… isn't the word for it," he squeaked as he saw Chrom's hand wrap around Falchion's hilt. Sumia must have seen what happened, and she, along with Cynthia, came up to them and gave her husband a pat on his back.

"There, there, dear. It's only a kiss," she teased.

This was it. Her family. This is what mattered now.

Her future never looked brighter.


	5. Sumia X M Robin

_*As requested by Sarge688. Thank you, friend! Hope you like it!*_

Robin walked by his and Sumia's tent but stopped when he heard a loud crash inside. Not a doubt rose in his mind that it was his wife's doing, so he ran inside to make sure she was all right. He found her lying face-down on the floor, books scattered all around her, and as he knelt down to her to help her, she raised her face and smiled painfully at him. Gently, he sat her up and began to look over her for any wounds. She had a pump knot on her head, but other than that, she was unharmed.

"Thank you, Robin," she smiled.

"Don't mention it," he nodded. "But, er, what were you planning to do with all these books?"

Her eyes landed on all the books that were on the floor. "Well, you see, remember before you and I married, I read so many books?"

Robin laughed. "I do. You and I got to know each other by sharing them."

"Yes! So, when we move camp, it's sometimes rather cumbersome to carry so many books around, especially since I don't read them anymore," she continued. "I was thinking of giving them to orphanages and schools as we pass by towns."

As soon as she said this, she felt Robin's lips land on her own. Her cheeks turned red as she looked at him, confused on what had made him so abruptly kiss her. A light chuckle left his lips as he wrapped his arms around her. It was so like her to be magnanimous and caring.

"Sounds like a great idea, love," he spoke. He released her and grabbed a couple of books from off the ground. "Let's get started, yeah?"

"Okay!" she beamed. "Oooh, this is going to be so much fun!"

"You know," he began, "you should probably keep one or two for yourself."

"Huh? Why?"

He looked at a book he was holding. "Don't you think that our children would like to hear you read these stories to them?"

This caught her by surprise, but it was a pleasant one. She let out a soft hum when she saw a certain book lying on the floor. She picked it up and held it in front of her. "This one," she said. "This is the one I'll keep for them. It's the first book I lent you."

He simply nodded in agreement. Their children would certainly love that book.


	6. Gaius X Olivia

She danced her way around the tent and hummed a song, a bowl of icing in her hands as she neared the cake she was preparing for him. It was his birthday, and she wanted to surprise him by making his favorite cake. Cakes were what brought them together, after all; part of his proposal to her was for her to make cakes for him for the rest of their lives. Carefully, she put the icing on, not wanting to tear up the tender cake. Silently, she prayed that he would love it.

Once she was finished, she cut a slice of it, put it on a plate, and went to find her husband. As usual, she found him alongside "Blue", talking about who knows what. She made her way to them and sat down beside him. The very instance he saw the cake-

"Sugar…" he drooled.

"Happy birthday, Gaius," Olivia beamed at him.

A shocked look was on his face. "It's my- gods above, it is!" He gave her a kiss on her cheek as he took the cake from her. "Thanks, Twirls! This looks great!"

Just as he started to take a bite-

"Chrom!" they heard Robin call. They looked to see her pointing toward the east. "Risen are attacking a nearby village!"

"Prepare for battle, everyone!" Chrom yelled, alerting all in the camp. Gaius and Olivia jumped up, ready for battle. Olivia smiled sympathetically at her husband, whom stared at the slice of cake.

"Sorry, Gaius. I guess you can eat it la-" Before she even finished her sentence, he stuck the whole piece of cake in his mouth as he held her hand and took off running to help fight. "G-Gaius!"

"Mmph hrm mrmr drf…"

"It's impolite to talk with your mouth full, dear," she laughed.

He finally swallowed. "This is my cake, and I'll eat it when I want to! No battle is gonna part me with sweet, delicious cake!"

"Well, just so you know, when this battle is over, there is a whole cake inside the tent waiting for you."

He gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Baby, sometimes, you're too good to me."

_*Olivia wasn't given a nickname by Gaius, so I made one up for her.* _


	7. Chrom X Sumia

_*The next three drabbles are requests by agarfinkel. Thank you, friend! I hope you enjoy each!*_

_Thud!_ "Oof!"

He knew that sound from anywhere. He turned around, not surprised to see his wife, Sumia, had face-planted onto the hard ground. With haste, he helped her to her feet and brushed the dirt off her armor as she apologized to him for falling. Again. If anything was certain, it was that she was without a doubt a strong woman; she never winced, even if the fall looked like it really hurt. This time, though, he was stunned to see she had broken her nose during the fall, and she was clearly in pain. They had just won a battle against Risen, and he had received a small wound to his shoulder. She had fallen on their way to have one of the healers take a look at his wound when she had taken the tumble. Her hands were up to her nose, which bled profusely, and blinded by her tears, she felt her husband take her by her arm and lead her to the medical tent.

After Lissa healed Chrom's wound and Libra reset Sumia's nose, the two left the medical tent to return to their own tent. It was late in the evening, and after a bath, they would go to sleep. Once in the tent, Sumia plopped on the bed, her hands covering her face. Both of her eyes were blackened, and her nose was red.

"How embarrassing! 'Oh, hey, Sumia! Did you break your nose during the battle? No? Ah, you broke it tripping. Again.'" she muttered to herself. She took off her breastplate and tossed it to the ground. "Everyone must think I'm a total joke!" Chrom saw her peek through her fingers eyes at him. "I'm sorry. You were the one hurt, and you still had to take care of me."

Chrom sat down on the bed beside her. "No one thinks you're a joke, Sumia. In fact, if it hadn't been for you, I would have been killed during that skirmish earlier."

"Maybe I should fly on my Pegasus all the time instead of walking," she sighed. "I'm much better in the air than on my own two feet."

Chrom's laughter filled her ears. "That would make for a difficult time when you're indoors, you know."

This time, Sumia let out a giggle as she lowered her hands from her face. "I suppose baby Lucina would find it strange to see her mother flying around on a Pegasus everywhere."

"Everyone would find it strange," her husband chuckled. "Just think…"

They started vocally imagining what life would be like if she constantly flew around on her Pegasus. Both were laughing so hard, they had tears in their eyes. And that was all that Chrom had wanted- to put a smile back on her face. At times, she was so hard on herself that she overlooked how amazing she truly was. He fell in love with her two years ago, but continued to fall for her all the more each and every day.


	8. Maribelle X Lissa (friendship)

_*I'm not sure what was meant by Maribelle X Lissa. I suppose as friends? After I write this, and you meant it as more, I'll write another chapter as such.*_

"Lissa, my dear, let us drink tea together," Maribelle smiled at her best friend, pushing her toward a small table, which had two teacups and a tea kettle on it. Two chairs were there, and it seemed that Lissa didn't have much of a say-so as she was plopped down on one.

"Uh, sure!" she smiled back. "It's been a long time since we've had tea together, hasn't it?"

"Indeed," the curly blonde agreed as she sat down on the opposite chair. "Now, drink. Brady bought the finest brew the other day, and you simply must try it!"

Lissa could not help but to giggle. "You should be ashamed, Maribelle, sending him on wild goose chases like that." She brought the cup to her lips and took a small sip. "Oh my gosh, this is sooooo good!"

Maribelle let out a small laugh. "Ashamed? Not at all. I am simply giving him reasons to spend time with his father. Otherwise, they may never get to know one another."

"Vaike doesn't seem to mind, even if he knows what you're up to."

Surprise struck Maribelle's face as she stared at Lissa, nearly choking on her tea. "You jest."

"Nope!" she winked at her.

The Valkyrie placed her teacup on the table and crossed her arms. "I shan't be listening to anymore of your ideas, my dear. Vaike will never let this go."

"Aww, come on, Maribelle," Lissa groaned. "Don't be that way. He's not mad or upset. If anything, he is grateful."

"Truly?"

"Yes," the Sage nodded. Dressed as she was, Maribelle could not help but to think how much she looked like Emmeryn. She leaned forward and shook Maribelle playfully. "Sooooo. Who's your bestest friend ever?"

"You are," Maribelle jokingly sighed. She picked up her teacup and took another sip. "I do say, Lon'qu certainly has his hands full as your husband." Her eyes closed as she smelled the warm liquid. "It is an odd thing, is it not?"

"Yeah," Lissa quietly agreed, "a lot has changed. I know one thing that has stayed the same over the years."

"What is that?"

Lissa winked again at her. "Your sharp tongue."

She let out a heartfelt giggle as Lissa continued to sip her tea. "And here I presumed you were to say our friendship."


	9. Donnel X Nowi

_*I absolutely ADORE this pairing!*_

He was surprised at how such a small girl could nearly tear his arm off as she pulled him through the streets of Ylisse. Chrom had just married, and the entire kingdom thrived in festivities, bringing overwhelming excitement to the Manakete girl. He wondered where she got all this energy from as they went from stand to stand, eating candies and food and playing games. His mother was certainly surprised to see her by his side as his wife once they had returned home after Gangrel's demise. She assumed the two were too young, but when she revealed she was a thousand years old, he thought his mother was going to faint.

"Ooo, let's play this one!" he heard her plead as she pointed to another game.

On the way back to the village, it was already well past nightfall. The nearly-full moon shone brightly as the stars twinkled in the clear nighttime sky. He was exhausted as they walked side by side along the dirt road, but when he felt her hand wrap around his, energy seemed to come from that single contact.

"I had so much fun tonight, Donny!" she beamed. "I'm glad we were able to go!"

Donnel smiled at her. "I don't reckon I ever seen such a thing in my life! Games, food- 'twas a mighty good time we had today." He put his other hand in his pocket, and immediately, his stomach dropped. It was gone. "No. No, no, no, no…"

"Donny?"

"'S gone!"

"What's gone?"

"My pa's stone!" he panicked. "Musta fallen outta my pocket durin' all that runnin' we did!"

Nowi kept a hopeful smile on her face. "Don't worry, Donny. We'll just go back and look for it."

Donnel shook his head. "It's plum dark, Nowi. You'd better git back home and tell Ma. I'll go look."

"Nope!" she denied, her smile widening. "We'll do this together!"

They headed back to Ylisse to search for Donnel's stone. When they arrived, the streets were empty of people, but it was a mess; surely, the kingdom would be busy cleaning the next day. Donnel said a silent prayer to the gods that no one had taken his father's stone. For two hours, they searched all around the kingdom. Nowi knew all too well just how important that stone was to her husband. After the third hour, just as he was about to call it a night, he felt a peck on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Nowi, a huge grin on her face and her hands behind her back.

"Guess what?" she said. She then brought out the stone. "Ta da!"

"Nowi! Ya done and found it!" he laughed in excitement. Before he could stop himself, he quickly turned around, put his hands up under her arms, lifted her up, and kissed her. Gently, he placed her feet back on the ground and took the stone in his hands. "Thank ya! So much!"

"No need to thank me," she giggled. "You're my favorite bestest person in the whole world! I love you, silly!"

Donnel hugged her to his chest so tightly, she let out a squeak, causing him to laugh. "Well, I love ya even more!" He released her and took her hand into his. "We'd better skedaddle on home 'fore Ma gets worried sick."

They began to once more head home, hand in hand.


	10. Like Father, Like Son (Chrom and Morgan)

_*Request by Guest. Whoever you are, kind soul, this is for you!*_

If one thing was certain, it was that he took after his mother. Chrom began to wonder if Morgan took after him at all; the blue-haired prince yearned to be a tactical genius like Robin and had her uplifting personality as well. He and Lucina were so different, with her constant seriousness and his bubbly persona. They had spent much time together in efforts to recover Morgan's lost memories, and after so many days, he finally remembered one small detail about Chrom from the future. Chrom would take it; even if his son never really recovered all his memories, they could make new ones together.

One day, he noticed something was different about Morgan. Several days of observation passed by, and he realized what was wrong. He would protect her with all he had during battles, and in camp, they were always seen together. Then, when Gaius came up to him and talked to him about something pertaining to the situation, it only certified Chrom's belief all the more. After supper that night, Chrom found Morgan at a campfire and sat down beside him.

"Hello, Father," Morgan greeted warmly. He titled his head up, his eyes on the nighttime sky. "It's a beautiful night."

"Yes, it is," Chrom agreed, then all was quiet. He struggled on how he should approach his son with the topic, and overall, he chose that a direct question would be best. "I can't help but to notice that something is different about you."

The blue-haired prince redirected his eyes to his father. "Huh? Like what?"

"Well," he smiled, "a man changes when they are in love."

Morgan's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson as his eyes focused on the campfire. "It was easy to see, huh?"

A genial laugh escaped Chrom's lips. "Hey, I'm married to your mother, remember? How do you think I found out I was?" The fire made a loud crack, and he picked up a stick and drew in the dirt. "Who is she?"

"Cynthia," Morgan effortlessly replied.

"Gaius and Sumia's daughter, hmm? She is a good woman, Morgan. A good fighter, too."

"Not to mention beautiful…" Morgan exhaled. "I don't know. I wonder if I even have a chance with her?"

Morgan felt Chrom's hand place on his shoulder and give it a slight squeeze. "Oh, I'm certain you do. But, you'll never know unless you try."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Hopefully, Gaius won't wipe the floor with me," he agreed with his father. He then looked at Chrom with a smile on his face. "So, when did you know?"

Chrom stopped drawing in the dirt and threw the stick into the fire. He propped his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. "Because you and I are alike in the desire to keep those we love safe. I watched you and Cynthia fight together, how you fought with all you had to make sure she was unharmed." He glanced at his son. "A damn fine job you've done, too."

"Father…" Morgan whispered, tears of happiness in his eyes. His smile brightened all the more as he hugged Chrom. "Thank you."

Morgan was right. It was a beautiful night, indeed.


	11. After Her Threat (Lucina and F Robin)

_*These next two requests are by Lokisdottir. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!*_

By no means, did she expect her to forgive her. She had just threatened to end her life- to take her away from her family and friends- in order to save her father. It seemed the only option at the time, and she was so hell-bent on doing so that she saw no other way around it. Thank the gods Chrom had stopped her, for Robin was fully prepared to die if it meant saving all those she loved. By the gods, she was even married to Morgan! How could she face him after she had just threatened to take Robin's life? Quietly, she followed Robin and Chrom back to camp, the sunset painting a surreal golden glow on the valleys and hills. So peaceful… and it betrayed the mood of what had occurred.

She hardly spoke that night. Morgan had wanted to make love to her, and as much as she wanted to herself, she could barely even sleep in the bed with him. He didn't know. Only Chrom, herself, and Robin knew. She lied to her husband that she was not feeling well, and he simply smiled at her and did his best to make her comfortable. Hatred for herself filled her chest, and finally, she excused herself and went outside. Alone, she walked throughout the camp until she saw Robin sitting at a campfire, reading a book on tactics. Just as she turned to avoid her, Robin spoke out to her and urged her to sit beside her, which she did. Her heart nearly stilled as they sat side by side, and she wondered what Robin would say.

"That was very brave what you did," she heard the master tactician speak. Her eyes wide in shock, she turned and looked at her to see a smile on her face and her eyes soft. "Chrom should be proud of you. It's clear how much you love your family."

"It's also clear how much you love yours," Lucina quietly added. "Donnel and Morgan are very fortunate to have you."

She stared at the campfire, listening to the crackling of the flames.

"Lucina," Robin called, "I'm not angry at you. I understand your decision, I really do. And don't worry, Donny isn't upset, either."

"You told him?"

"He wondered where we had gone off to, so I told him," Robin replied. "I won't lie. He was upset at first, but he understood when I explained the situation to him." She gave Lucina a playful shove. "Listen- and I'm telling you this as both your mother-in-law and friend- you don't have to do this alone. You have so many people who love you, and I know that you would do everything you can to protect them. You're so brave, but you have to realize that we care about you, too. Next time these doubts arise, just tell us, okay? We'll help you." Robin's words helped relieve the pain and guilt in Lucina's heart. Just as she was to say something- "Morgan also understood, you know."

Her heart shattered. "M-Morgan knew?"She couldn't breathe. He had been so kind to her, so understanding, and she had turned him away. Always the altruistic one, he had forgiven her the very instance he found out. She stood up and took several steps past Robin.

"Where are you going?" she heard Robin ask, which caused her to stop.

Lucina glanced back at Robin with a smile. "To show someone how much I love them. Thank you, Robin. For everything."

Robin listened as the sound of Lucina's footsteps faded away. A smile was on her face as she watched the flames before her dance wildly in the coolness of the night.


	12. Siblings in Arms (Morgan and Lucina)

_*The next two requests are by OrangeStreakedStar. Arigatou, friend!*_

Morgan and Lucina were as different as night and day. He was happy as a lark, with a constant smile on his face, while she was completely serious and rarely smiled. If it weren't for the fact that they were Chrom and Robin's children, no one would even know they were brother and sister. Lucina had Morgan try to use Falchion in order to see if he was able to use it, but it appeared that he was not; unbeknownst to them, he was just as capable as she. Despite this, he fought with everything he had, just like his sister, to keep those he loved safe.

This battle was no different. Morgan fought alongside his wife, Nah, while Lucina fought beside her husband, Laurent. They had the upper hand, thanks to Robin's tactics once again. In a sudden, unexpected turn of events, Laurent was separated from Lucina, whom was in a fight with three Risen. Just as she prepared for the worst, she saw Morgan jump in front of her and take the brunt of the attack; Nah then killed the Risen with her Dragon's Breath. With this attack, the battle was now over, the Shepherds again victorious. Morgan was wounded by the attack, his right side bloody. They hurried to camp to give him proper aid. Miraculously, other than for a gash and a broken rib, he was fine. Laurent apologized for his failure to stay by Lucina's side, to which they responded that it was not his fault. Lucina then directed her attention on her younger brother, whom sat up in bed (Lissa had ordered him to get rest), his eyes away from her.

"Why did you do that, Morgan?" she questioned. "You could have died because of me."

"Because I know that you're so much more important than I," Morgan replied. "Because of you, we're all together, and we're closer to ending this. If you were to die, then what? It would be left to me?" He let out a warm chuckle. "We both know where that would lead us."

Morgan's words angered Lucina greatly. She grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. "Don't say those words ever again. You are just as important as I. You don't remember, but in the future, you gave me the push to keep going. And you know what? That hasn't changed even now." She released his hands and sat down beside him. "You're so brave, Morgan. So brave, and so reckless. I thank you for saving me, but you could have done it without maiming yourself."

"Heh, what's a new scar? Makes me hecka manly!"

Lucina let out a giggle. "You're such a kidder, Morgan." She then exhaled. "You know what? I think Falchion was wrong about you not being worthy enough to wield it. You are just as worthy as I."

Morgan turned his head to hide his smile. Chrom had mentioned to him about the log he had found cleanly sliced in two just after he and Lucina had been practicing. Falchion had deemed him worthy.

But this was something that she would never know.


	13. Chrom X F Robin

_*Wow, I never thought I would be given so many requests! Thank you all for that! However, it may take some time to get to everyone's, and there will be times I'll step back and do a couple of my own. I'll get to them as quickly as I can, I promise. Thank you so much! Also, this is continuing OrangeStreakedStar's request.*_

Chrom sat on the bed, his heart nearly beating out of his chest, waiting patiently for his newly betrothed to enter the bedchamber. It was almost surreal that he had married the master tactician and best friend who happened to be an amnesiac. In a way, it was almost like a comedy; books written about them would certainly bring a chuckle to the readers. How he had managed to win her heart was beyond him, but he was thankful to the gods he had. It didn't matter to him that she had no memories of who she was, or that she was a complete enigma. What mattered was her, always. He was King now, and she would rule his side as his Queen. Did she even truly know what that meant? He couldn't help but let out a chuckle; of course, she would have no problem with it. She was perhaps the kindest, bravest person he had ever met. With no ties to his people, it amazed him at how effortlessly she agreed to stick by him and help his country. They would rule together until the end of their days.

The thought made Chrom's chest tighten. She was his now. He shook his head- no, she belonged to no one. Happily, she had agreed to devout her life to be with him, to love him, and to someday have a family with him. Everything they would do, it would be together, as one.

_As one. _

Chrom's heart skipped a beat. Were they ready for this? Could he make her happy… that way? She deserved the best he had to offer, but he felt as though he wasn't good enough. Well, since he didn't feel like he was good enough, he would try with everything he had to _be_ good enough for her.

The door opened. "Chrom?"

All the doubts in his mind washed away as he turned to see the smile on her face.


	14. Henry X F Robin

_*__Going to take a step back and do one of my OTPs. Those of you who have followed me from "Curious Smile" should have seen this coming, nya ha!*_

She watched him as he talked to his crows, calling them by name, one by one. It amazed her how he managed to keep up with them all, and how he knew which one was which. If a new "friend" came into the group, he would name that one as well and remember it from that point on. In battle, if Henry needed extra help, the crows would appear to give their human friend aid. Numerous times had they saved the two in a tight pinch; they even would help the other Shepherds, especially Ricken and Nowi. Many were put off by the crows, and at first, she was as well. She made him promise to send them away whenever they would become intimate; the morning after their marriage, when she walked out of the tent to find their beady eyes focused on her, as if judging her for what she and Henry had done the night before.** Other than that, she was fine with them.

Quietly, so as not to disturb the crows, she made her way up to her husband, whom had his customary smile on his face.

"Hey-o, Robin!" he greeted.

"Hi, Henry," she smiled back.

Henry stared at her for a moment before he said anything else. Just as she was to ask what he wanted, he opened his mouth to speak. "Gosh, Robin. You're as cute as a dead puppy! It's no wonder I'm head over heels for you!"

"Huh?" she blushed. "Wh-where did that come from?"

"Muh? It's the truth, yeah? Just thought I'd let ya know!"

"Really? Well… thank you," she humbly spoke. She then hooked her arm around his, her hand on the crook of his elbow. "You look quite dashing yourself!"

He glanced from her to his crows. "Wanna pet one?"

"What?"

"You know. Pet a crow," he clarified, even though she knew what he meant. "Quill says he'll let you pet him, and that's saying something! He's a real finicky one!"

"Oh, Henry… I don't know…" she hesitated. "I mean… what if they don't like me?"

"Are you kidding? If they didn't like you, they would've pecked you to death before we even got married!" His gaze suddenly seemed afar off. "Hmm… that would certainly be an awesome way to die. While I have a murder of crows, I've never seen a murder by crows, nya ha!" He then gently took her hand into his and held his other hand in the air. A crow, Quill, she assumed, landed on his index finger, which he then lowered down to her. "Nice and easy now."

He guided her hand toward Quill, and she was stunned to see that the crow didn't fly away, or even act nervous. Of course, she wasn't exactly a stranger, but still. Henry moved his hand that was around hers to her wrist, and she flexed out her fingers until she felt Quill's soft feathers brush against them. A smile burst on her face, her eyes wide in happiness as she glanced up at her husband, whom was smiling just as widely.

His smile was the most infectious of all.


	15. Vaike X Lissa

_*These next two requests are by When the Moon Met the Sun. Thank you for reading and the requests, friend!*_

"Oh, for gods' sakes," she sighed in annoyance as she began to heal Chrom's and her husband's wounds. "Is there any point to this endless squabble?"

They had been at it again, challenging each other every single day whenever they did not have to battle. Staff in hand, she healed them without saying another word and walked away toward the mess hall for supper. Chrom glanced over at his best friend and rival to see his cheeks a deep crimson. Ah. So, that's what it was. He smiled as he stood up and stretched, his body still stiff and sore.

"What's with the blushing cheeks, friend?" he asked.

"Wha? The Vaike is just hot from our battle is all!"

"Uh-huh. Well, if you want to catch up with her, you'd better go now," Chrom advised as he walked away, following Lissa toward the mess hall. Vaike clenched his axe's handle. He had to do it, and soon. But who was he to her? He was a man from the slums, and she was a princess. A _beautiful_ princess… and his best friend's sister. But, gods, did he love that girl. He jerked; wait a minute, did Chrom just give him permission…?

"Like hell I needed his permission!" he thought aloud, throwing his axe to the ground. He then jumped to his feet, his hands up to his head. "Ah, Vaike! Grow a pair and do it already! If you won't, someone else surely will! Ya already got the damn ring!" He looked to his side to see Robin staring at him, his eyebrow arched in confusion. "Shuddap."

"I didn't say anything," Robin shrugged as he walked away. The look on his face told Vaike that he thought he had lost his mind.

Vaike inhaled and exhaled. "That's it. I'm doin' it!" He focused his eyes on Lissa, and he took off running after her. "Hey, Lissa! Wait up!" he called as he passed by Chrom. She stopped and turned to face him as he caught up with her.

"What's the matter, Vaike? Are you still hurt?"

"Naw, it ain't that," he shook his head. "Look, I gotta come clean with ya, if you'll listen."

"I'm listening."

Vaike thought his heart was going to jump out of his throat and hit the girl in front of him in the face. He swallowed hard, and he felt his cheeks burn. "The reason I challenge Chrom all the time is 'cause…" He suddenly stopped talking.

"Hmm? Is because?"

His cheeks burned all the hotter. How could someone shatter his tough-guy exterior so easily? "'Cause I gotta prove myself to ya! I want to make ya believe the Vaike is a man worth havin'!"

Lissa's cheeks turned a bright red. "Vaike… what are you saying?" she asked just as Chrom walked by the two.

"What am I sayin'? Lissa, the Vaike is sayin' he loves ya!" he spewed out. He was so caught up in his emotions that he didn't notice that Chrom had stopped walking to hear what his sister had to say. Of course, he knew already. He had known for a long time how she felt. "Look, I ain't a man of status. I know that. But, I love ya, and I… Just… Here." He got down on a knee and held the ring toward her. "This is what I'm gettin' at."

"Vaike…" she whispered. "You don't have to prove a thing to me. To be honest, I thought you didn't even notice me due to your obsession with beating my brother." A smile spread on her face. "But now, I see you did. I love you, too. Of course, I'll marry you!"

Chrom smiled to himself as he walked away. His best friend. His rival. And now, his brother-in-law. What a strange story to be told.


	16. Virion X Sully

She was the fiercest and most beautiful warrior he perhaps had ever seen. He had a silver tongue and the sharp eye of a falcon, one of which he discovered did not have an effect on her.

It surprised him that she had caught his eye more so than any other woman. There was nothing more he wanted than to prove himself to her, but gods above, she didn't make anything easy for him. Why could she not understand his reasoning for backing out of a duel? He chuckled to himself. Simple. Because not only was she fierce and beautiful, but she was, without a doubt, the most obstinate person he knew. He was well-aware she thought him a craven; the look on her face as he stepped forward to the duelist told him that much. She had not expected him to do so, but as a nobleman, he could not let his adversary continue in his cruelty toward innocents.

Her body shook as she watched them duel. Wait. Shook? _Tch, damn cold weather. I hate cold._

When the duel was over, and he the victor, she was beyond stunned when he asked Maribelle to give the dueler medical aid. Without any more of a word, he stood by, Lissa healing his wounds. She gave him the okay to go, and he began his way back to camp, the red-haired Paladin's wide eyes unknowingly on him.

"Virion," she called out to him.

He stopped and turned to her, a smile spreading on his face. "Ah, Sully. You grace me with your beauty."

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed, brushing off his comment. "Why the hell'd you do that?"

"I assume you are referring to my dashing display of heroism," he haughtily spoke. "The answer is rather simple, my dear. He had to be stopped."

"But-"

"Have I won your heart yet?" he winked at her, making her cheeks burn hot in both embarrassment and irritation.

With those words, he walked away, leaving her with her thoughts. A low hum escaped her lips as she leaned on her spear, her eyes closed and a peculiar smile on her face.

_You arrogant… Look at what you made me do. You made me fall in love with you. _


	17. Ricken X Nowi

_*I have decided that each time when I write drabbles, I am going to do one or two of mine and then proceed to do one or two requests. Hope you all don't mind! Thank you again for your support/requests!*_

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I hope all is well. I am sorry this is the first letter since I left home, but I was unsure on what to say. I guess I didn't want you worrying about me, but I know that no matter what I do or do not say, you are. There is so much I want to say to you. I-_

He stopped writing and looked down at the parchment with a scowl, and proceeded to wad it up and throw it behind him. Quite a collection of wadded-up parchment was accumulating on the floor now. Robin told him he could do it; if he believed in him, why couldn't he believe in himself? What was so difficult about writing a letter to his parents? He had no idea what to say to them to make them proud. Frustrated and exasperated, he let out a long sigh.

"Wow, that was a big one!" he heard his wife speak behind him. Right after he heard this, he felt her lips press on his cheek, her arms thrown softly around him. "What'chya doin'?"

"Nothing," he nervously grinned as he shoved the parchment and pen to the side.

"You're writing to your parents again, aren't you?" she asked. He scowled in minor annoyance; she could read him like a book. "Ha! Nowi wins!"

He exhaled and rubbed his eyelids, which were heavy due to how late in the night it was. The chair he sat in was making his back stiff. They had fought a difficult battle earlier that day, and he had been injured in it. His back would surely have a long scar where the enemy's sword slashed open the skin, and undoubtedly, he was sore. Nowi had made sure to be gentle when she hugged him, and for that, he was grateful. The two had been married about a month now, and he was amazed at how much he loved her. When he had been hurt, she wept bitterly, fearing he would leave her alone; when she found out he would be fine, save for a scar, she punched his arm. "You big bully! Don't scare me like that!" she had told him.

"What do I say to them, Nowi? Robin said I was ready to do this, but he doesn't know what this means to me. He made jokes about it."

"Hmm. Oh, I know! Tell them how much stronger you've become in your magic! Henry's been training you, and it's really paid off! So, tell them that, and they'll be less worried about you," she grinned.

His eyes widened at her suggestion. "You think I've gotten stronger?"

"Absolutely!" she beamed. A sudden yawn escaped her lips. "Hoo, boy! I'm sleepy! I'm going to bed now." She leaned down and kissed him. "G'night! Love you!"

"I love you, too," he warmly retorted.

"Oh, one more thing," she spoke as she laid down on their bedroll. "I'm proud of you."

And just like that, she was asleep. His chest tightened as a lump rose in his throat. For the first time since joining the Shepherds, he had been told… A smile formed on his face as he grabbed the quill and dabbed it in ink, new parchment before him.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I hope all is well. I miss you. I'm sorry this is the first I've wrote since I left home to fight with Chrom again. So much has happened, but that needs to wait for the next letter. _

_Remember when I told you about the Manakete girl I met two years ago? She rejoined the Shepherds the same time I did. We were already friends, but we grew closer each and every day. She's beautiful, amazing, and she's helped me so much in achieving my dreams. _

_I married her a month ago. _

_When this war is over, we will come back to you. You will get to see firsthand just how wonderful she is. _

_Write to you soon!_

_Love, _

_Ricken_


	18. Walhart X F Robin

_*I looked back and noticed I had left out a request by pokemonrhoades, who had made it in the very beginning. I'm sorry, friend! I also had to do some research on it, and I was actually pleased with how it turned out. I hope you like it!*_

Robin walked throughout the camp in search of her husband. How was it she was having a difficult time finding him? He was a giant of a man in a massive, red battlesuit- how could she miss that? Finally, she heard his booming voice speak from her right, and when she walked around the tent, she was surprised to see Nah on his shoulders, reaching up to grab a plump, red apple of the tree.

"Just a little more, Walhart!" Nah grunted, the apple just beyond her reach.

"Very well," Walhart nodded as he reached his hands to her waist and hoisted her off his shoulders and toward the apple.

"Got it!" she grinned as she snatched it. He lowered her to the ground, and she looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks, Walhart! Morgan will like this!"

"My son is quite fond of you," he stated. "He went through such great lengths to win your heart."

"Huh?" the small Manakete suddenly blushed. She looked down at the ground, a slightly embarrassed smile on her face. "Y-yeah, but so did you for Robin. I don't think I have ever seen anyone change as much as you." She held the apple to her chest, her smile transforming from one of embarrassment to a smile of gratuity. "Thanks again for your help!"

Once she ran off, Robin made her way up to Walhart, whom acknowledged her presence with a nod. Robin glanced up at him, a warm smile on her face. Who would have thought that they would have married? At first, it seemed he as bitter toward Robin about losing the battle. As time pressed on, it was clear that perhaps he was jealous of her ability to lead such a strong army without instilling fear and dominance. Day by day, he began to change, and his lust for power went away while his feelings for the tactician grew. It came as a huge surprise to the Shepherds when the two wed, but they saw that their love was true.

"She is good for him," Walhart spoke about Nah.

"That, she is," Robin agreed.

"How are you fairing?" he asked.

She bowed her head for a brief moment, then raised it, a smile on her face. "I'll be fine. Honestly, even with Validar as my father, it holds no power over me." She inhaled then exhaled. "I am who I am not because of him, but because of myself."

A grunt escaped her husband's lips. "Your might is truly one to be proud of."

"I don't know about that," she humbly grinned.

"It is a fact," Walhart added. "You face every challenge fearlessly." He took her hand into his. "But, do not forget. You are human. We do not expect you to maintain a front just for our sakes. If you are doubtful or your heart is heavy, come to me. We married to better the world and each other, and to do that, we must help one another."

She bowed her head once more. "Walhart…" she whimpered, tears stinging her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat, lifted her head, and smiled at him. "You got it."

"I am glad," he smiled back. "Well, hunger has stricken me. Shall we?"

She nodded, and the two began to make their way to the mess hall. How he ever was Walhart the Conqueror baffled her. Now, while he was still perhaps intimidating to see, he was a man with an warm heart and an open mind.

Now, he, along with Morgan, was her whole world.


	19. Grandfather (Chrom and F Morgan)

_*Ugh. I am such a horrible person. Again, I had neglected to do some requests for pokemonrhoades, as well as several earlier requests. Thanks for being so patient, friend. Hope I can make it up to you with these drabbles.*_

Chrom could scarcely believe it. In two years, he had married, had a daughter, found his future daughter who proceeded to marry his best friend, and was now a grandfather. It was a whirlwind ride, if anything, and it left his head spinning. Of course, he should have expected it; life for him since he had found Robin had been anything but normal. And honestly, he wouldn't take it back for the world.

When they had discovered Morgan, it certainly threw him for a loop. He was unsure on how to treat the optimistic girl whom favored her father greatly. Robin and Lucina could plainly see his hesitation to spend time with her, and after some coaxing, he found Morgan sitting beside Laurent, both studying tomes. By the look on her face as she glanced time to time at the mage, it was apparent to Chrom that she was in love with Miriel and Gregor's son… and he was quite taken with her as well. When Laurent noticed Chrom, he gladly walked away to allow the two time together. With a huff, Chrom sat down beside her.

"Grandfather! Hello!" she happily greeted.

_Grandfather. Oh, how bizarre…_

"H-hello, Morgan," he stammered, still taken aback by her calling him grandfather. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Laurent and I were just studying up on tomes," she replied.

"Laurent. He's so much like his mother, it's almost scary," Chrom pointed out. A light giggle was made by Morgan.

"That's for certain!" she agreed. "Sometimes, it's so hard for me to understand what he's trying to say that I just go with it. I wonder if I agree that I'm a complete moron sometimes."

"Ah, Laurent is a kind young man," he stated. "I wouldn't take him for someone to speak ill of anyone." He then glanced at her. "How are you getting along?"

"Really well!" she beamed. "You don't have to worry about me, you know. I know this has to be really awkward for you." She could see Chrom shake his head to reassure her, but she tilted her head to the side, a sly grin on her face. "Be honest."

"Okay, yes, it is," he honestly acknowledged.

"So, how did you feel when Father asked Mother to marry him?" she asked.

"I was… surprised," he answered.

"Just surprised?"

Chrom laughed. "All right, all right. What do you want to know?"

Morgan's face lit up. "I want to know _everything_! Not just about Father and Mother, either! I want to know about you and Grandmother, and Emmeryn, and-"

Another laugh came out of his lips. "Everything, huh? Hmm, I suppose I should start at the beginning." He looked up at the clouds, his eyes distant as he began to recall. His eyes redirected to Morgan, ready to begin. "Emmeryn was such an amazing ruler and sister. She raised me and Lissa when our parents died, and I'm sure that wasn't easy to rule as well, picking up the mess Father had left behind. She always had a smile on her face, and was the most level-headed out of the three of us." Before he realized it, tears were in his eyes, and he had to look away from Morgan. Gods, did he miss her. "Emm. She…" He swallowed hard, forcing the lump down his throat. He then looked back to Morgan. "She would have loved you."

He continued on, telling her everything, all the while, a wide smile on her face as she took in every word. All the doubts he had in his mind disappeared when he saw that smile.

_Well,_ he told himself as he gently took Morgan's hand into his, _looks like being a grandfather is not so bad after all._


	20. Check (Virion and M Robin)

_*This was a really unique request by pokemonrhoades. Gotta say, I enjoyed this one.*_

Virion moved his pawn then leaned back in his chair, his arms extended over the back of it. Robin stared at the chessboard for a moment before a scowl appeared on his face in realization that in the next turn, Virion would win. Again. When he glanced up at his opponent, he could see that Virion plainly knew this, and a small growl of frustration escaped the tactician's lips.

"How _do_ you do that?"

"Ah-ah. My tactics are for me to know and for you to lose against," Virion smiled. They moved all their pieces back in place to start a new game. "You have first move, my friend."

"I'll beat you this time. Just you watch," Robin smirked as he moved a pawn.

"You said that last game," the silver-haired sniper pointed out while he moved one of his pawns. "At least we are not betting anymore. Maribelle did become quite upset at me for taking all your money."

Robin laughed. "Maribelle was upset with you? Ha, not as much as Lucina was with me, I assure you."

This caused Virion to chuckle. "That, I am certain of." He moved a castle. "Maribelle strongly advised me against wagering with you again. She claimed it was dishonorable of a nobleman."

"Oh, you dishonorable cur," Robin joked, making a move. "Was I close?"

"She did not use cur, actually. She used craven."

"Yeah, she was mad." He made another move. "I should make her angry at you more often. You gave my money back, and Lucina wasn't as angry as she was before."

Virion arched an eyebrow, a smirk again appearing on his face as he moved a knight. "Who is the dishonorable cur now?"

Robin laughed wholeheartedly. "Really though, Virion, if it weren't for our wives, we'd be completely lost."

"And in your case, broke."

"Rub salt in the wound, yeah?" Robin tensely kidded.

Virion released another chuckle. "I agree with you." He placed a castle down. "We chose well, you and I."

Robin nodded in agreement, then moved his king forward. "Check."

Eyes wide in shock and disbelief, Virion eyed the board, studying it for a moment until he realized he was to lose for the first time again his friend. "I do say…"

A smile of triumph spread on the tactician's face as he rose to his feet. "Looks like I'll have to talk about Lucina from now on when we play, huh?" He grabbed his Plegian robe off the back of the chair and slung it over his shoulder. "She'll be glad to hear I won finally."

With that, he walked away, leaving Virion with his board and loss. Virion could not help but to smile as he toppled over his king. "And Maribelle will be glad to hear of it as well, friend."


	21. Gaius X Maribelle

_*These next two requests are by I Have Gone Away. Thank you so much, friend!*_

"I don't care if they _did_ deserve it, Maribelle! You can't just go up to two drunk, brawling men and give them orders!" Gaius chastised as he carried his wife to their tent.

"Oh, pish-posh! Libra needed help, and I was there," Maribelle argued. "And I am not an invalid, Gaius. Put me down."

Gaius did as she demanded and sat her down on her own two feet. During the scuffle in which the two men were hassling Libra, whom they thought was a woman, Maribelle intervened before Gaius could stop her and received a blow to her face. Of course, for the two drunkards, it was all downhill from there for them as Gaius lost his cool, laying them out in less than five seconds. Libra had wanted to help Maribelle, but she insisted she was fine. However, her husband would not hear of it and carried her off, despite her protests.

"Why did you have to punish them?" she asked, her arms crossed. "They were drunken curs who had no idea what they were doing."

"Maybe because they hurt you?" Gaius replied.

"Clearly by an unfortunate accident," she pointed out. "Of course, you had to return to your brutish ways and show them what for. It was an embarrassing show."

"Now look here, Twinkles," he sharply spoke. "If anything was embarrassing, it was their behavior. I stepped in and stopped you from getting hurt any worse. It's my job to take care of you, and Libra can handle himself as well."

"They were inappropriately grabbing at him, Gaius!" she snapped.

"Yeah, because they thought he was a woman," he added. "What if I hadn't been there to stop them, huh? Or did you forget you're a girl, too? You can't do things like that!"

Maribelle clicked her hill on the gravel road. "You are behaving ridiculously. It shouldn't matter if I am female or not! I had to help!" She put a hand on her hip. "You never doubt Robin's ability to take care of herself. What makes me so different? I have fought in this war, too, you know."

At this statement, Gaius reached in his pocket, pulled out his handkerchief, and softly began to wipe away the blood from his wife's busted lip, a gentle smile on his face. "It's funny you point that out. Robin did something similar to this the other day, and Ricken fussed at her, too." When all the blood was gone, he gently placed his hand on her bruised cheek. "It's not that we don't doubt you. We know how capable you are."

"Then what is it?"

Gaius' eyes locked onto hers. "You are our most precious treasures. We want to protect what is most precious to us." He rubbed his thumb softly over the cut on her lip. "Now do you understand?"

Maribelle's rage subsided as she reached up and placed her hand on top of Gaius'. "Yes. I understand."

"Good," Gaius smiled as he leaned down. "So, how about some sugar?"

A light giggle filled his ears. "Very well." She stood on her tiptoes to allow him to kiss her, and right when their lips were to connect- "You are still a brute, though," she joked.

"But I'm your brute," he grinned slyly, and their lips connected, washing away the anger and igniting the flame of love once more.


	22. Gerome X Lucina

_*I love this ship!*_

They were two peas in a pod, as cliché as it sounds. Both were serious and hardly ever smiled; however, he was different in one way. He preferred to be alone, not wanting to get close to anyone in fear of losing them again. His parents, Cherche and Henry, were even given cold shoulders at first, Henry more so than Cherche. She, on the other hand, truly desired to get to know Chrom and Sully more, and was thrilled when she did.

So, what was so different about her? Gerome found himself happy to be around her, and yearning to become closer to her. Inigo, after one day of sparring, even told him that he looked like a lovesick puppy whenever she was around; this resorted in a firm "Shut-up" from Gerome. He decided to stop spending so much time with her and do his own thing.

A week passed by, and she understandably began to think he was upset at her over something. She wracked her brain in efforts to figure out what it could possibly be, and only one thought entered her mind.

Gerome was on his way to his tent after sparring with Inigo again when she suddenly jumped out from behind a barrel and in front of him. He reared back, ready to strike until he realized who it was.

"Gods, Lucina! Do you have a death wish?" he snapped.

"Sorry," she nearly whispered. "It's just, you've been avoiding me lately, and I saw you, so I had-"

"It is fine," he interrupted her, feeling guilty for his rudeness. She smiled, and he could feel his cheeks burn. Thank the gods for the mask. "What do you need?"

"Uh, well, I just want to give this to you," she began, holding a clothed object toward him. "You seemed upset with me, and I felt that this was why."

He took the clothed object from her and unfolded the cloth, which revealed the mask he had lent her when she came to Chrom's time. It had been broken during an attack two years before, and honestly, he had forgotten about it. For a moment, he simply stared at it. She had it repaired, and now it was whole.

"You fixed it?"

"Well, not me. I had Gregor do it. He's really good at smithing," she corrected.

"You thought I was upset with you? And over this mask?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I thought maybe you wanted it back."

Gerome's cheeks burned yet again. He held the mask out to her, avoiding her gaze. "Keep it," he mumbled. "It holds no sentimental value to me."

He could see her deflate. "Oh. I'm sorry, I thought…" She then smiled again as she took it from his hands. Twice in one day? Gods, she was certainly tearing his heart to pieces. "Well, it's sentimental to me. Thank you, Gerome. I'll take good care of it."

She turned to walk away.

"L-Lucina," he called out to her. She stopped and turned to face him. "I'm… not upset with you. Please do not think I am. I am just... confused about something, and I'm trying to figure it out."

"Do you need any help?" she sincerely questioned.

"What?"

"Well, maybe we can figure it out together," she suggested. "Two heads are better than one, after all."

Gerome could not help but to smile from her generosity. "Sorry, Lucina. This is something I must do on my own."

"I understand," she nodded. "Still, if you need me, I'm here. Always." She turned around and walked away, Gerome watching after her. The smile on his face brightened.

"Heh," he whispered to himself, "I think you just gave me my answer." He turned around. "I wonder where the nearest jeweler is?"


	23. Brothers in Arms (Donnel and Stahl)

_*So this one is a little longer. Sorry about that.* _

Donnel kneeled to the ground, breathing heavily with sweat pouring from his body. His whole body ached and screamed for rest, but he would endure. He had to prove himself, to better himself, for his and everyone's sake. A promise was made to his mother that he would return after the war a stronger, more accomplished person than when he left. It didn't matter to him how tired he was, or how much he hurt. He had to keep going.

A hand was extended to him, and when he looked up, he saw Stahl's smiling face. Donnel shook his head, rejecting his trainer's help. He clenched his sword's handle and shakily rose to his feet, prepared to face Stahl again.

"Come on, Donny," Stahl's kind voice rang out to him. "You have to take a break, or your body is going to give out."

"I'll be fine," he assured. "I gotta grow strong fer Ma and ev'ryone. Folks' countin' on me." He got into stance, his tired eyes set in determination. "All right. I'm ready."

Stahl did not get into stance, which confused Donnel. "Attack when you're ready."

Donnel narrowed his eyes at his mentor then lunged forward. What happened next stunned him. In one, swift movement, Stahl sheathed his sword, extended his arm and grabbed Donnel's wrist. A sudden twist was made, one that didn't cause any harm or pain to Donnel, and his sword was in Stahl's hand, which he proceeded to stick in the ground. He then moved his foot behind his pupil's foot, and with the other arm pushed him back, which caused him to lose him balance. Instead of falling, Donnel was surprised that Stahl grabbed his arms and lowered him on his rear to the ground. For a moment, nothing was said as he looked up at his teacher, amazed.

"That was amazin'!" he praised. "Frederick musta been a heckuva teacher. You and Sully are two talented soldiers! Ya make a crazy husband and wife team on the battlefield!" He started to rise up, but Stahl put his hands on his shoulders and forced him back on the ground. "Oh, this is new. Guess I gotta get outta your hold, huh?" He struggled to free himself from Stahl, whose hold on him became all the firmer.

"Donny, enough," he firmly ordered, a scowl on his face. Donnel froze; he had never seen Stahl upset. "We're done for the day, okay? You can barely stand."

"But, I won't get stronger lazin' 'round!" he argued. "Ya gotta understand!"

Stahl smiled at him as he sat down beside him. "I take it you haven't heard what everyone has been talking about. Donny, you are the talk of the camp. Even Chrom is impressed with you."

Donnel's eyes widened. "R-really? Everyone is talking about me like that?"

"On my honor," the Paladin nodded. "As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure you've caught Lissa's eye."

Blush crept across Donnel's cheeks. "Oh."

A chuckle left Stahl's lips as he gave his friend a playful shove. "Is that all you have to say?" He then leaned back on his hands. "You've really improved, Donny. You just hadn't seen it yet." Another chuckle came from him. "It probably would have been wiser if you had Frederick teach you. Not sure I was the right person, you know? Everyone says I'm so average."

"What, are ya kiddin' me?" Donnel nearly choked in disbelief. "I couldn't've asked fer a better teacher!" He blushed yet again. "You're like the older brother I ain't ever had. Thank ya fer ev'rythin'."

Stahl's breath hitched in his lungs. It took a moment for him to realize what Donnel had said, and when it registered, he couldn't help but to smile. To everyone else, he was average. But to Sully and Donnel, he was everything but.

"Donny," he began, "thank-" He stopped when he felt Donnel's head on his shoulder. Confused, he looked to see that he had fallen asleep and slumped over on his shoulder. A faint laugh left Stahl, who took Donnel into his arms, rose to his feet, and began to carry him to a tent to put him to bed.

His mother was going to be so proud.


	24. Will Be Thine

_*Okay, so I have many, many requests, and these may take time to do. If there are some requests I don't do, it's either I don't know anything about the previous Fire Emblem games (had a request for F!Robin and Ike or someone like that. I'm sorry, friend. I don't know anything about him), or they're so far back, I may forget them. If I do forget them, please, by all means, message me the request you have, and I will get to them as soon as I can._

_This is a request by pokemonrhoades.*_

Gerome stood before Robin and Lucina, this time without his mask on. He had to show them what he spoke was true, and he would not hide behind his mask. She was worth so much more than that. Robin, of course, had already spoken to the Wyvern Rider; it was Lucina he needed to speak with, and Robin just happened to be there.

"Lucina," Gerome called, "I wish to speak with you."

"Whatever it is must be important," she noted. "You are not wearing your mask."

"It is of import, yes," he agreed. "Can we go elsewhere?"

Lucina raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Can we not discuss it in front of my husband?"

Robin smiled at her. "It's all right, Lucina. I'll leave you two to talk."

Quietly, he walked away, leaving Gerome and Lucina alone together. Gerome motioned his head over to the hill that was a short distance away, and without another word, they made their way to it. Once on top, Lucina peered out at the valley that was before them, which teemed with life. Her attention then went to Gerome, and she put a hand on her hip.

"All right, Gerome. What do you need?"

Gerome fidgeted with his mask that he held in his hands. "Well… I… You see…"

Lucina knew him well enough to see his struggle, but she knew already. "It's about Morgan, isn't it?" She saw his head jerk up, his eyes now on her. "You hurt her feelings, just so you know. She went through all that trouble to make those masks for you."

"I never meant to hurt her feelings," he sighed. "And that is not the issue here. We worked through that already."

"Oh?" she smiled. "I am glad! But, what is it, if not that?"

"Er, well…" He again fidgeted with his mask. "See, she… We have become such good… What I mean to say is…" A growl of frustration came out from his lips. "This is perhaps the most awkward thing I have ever done. We grew up together, Lucina. I consider you a stalwart ally, so why can I not tell you-"

"That you're in love with Morgan, and that you wish to marry her?"

"Yes!" As soon as the word left his lips, his eyes widened and he clamped his lips shut, which he proceeded to cover with his hand. His whole face turned an intense shade of red, and as much as he wanted, needed to put his mask on, he respected Morgan too much to do so.

A heartfelt smile took shape on Lucina's face, and she couldn't help but to laugh. "Well, well! Looks like I can still get a rise out of you after all!"

"This is no laughing matter!" he fussed.

Lucina cleared her throat. "All right, all right." She replaced the smile with a look of seriousness. "You love her?"

"Yes."

"Will you take care of her?"

"Yes."

"Will you cherish her?"

"Yes."

She let out a soft giggle. "Still as curt as ever, aren't you?" She then turned her head and looked out at the valley once more. "Gerome. Even though she came from the future… she's still my little girl. I love her very much. If you fail, I will hold you responsible."

Gerome nodded. "I will not fail, Lucina. You have my word."

Silenced came between them, and he waited to hear what she had to say. It seemed as though an hour passed by, and he was beginning to worry she would say no.

"How odd it is," she finally spoke, "that my best friend is now my son-in-law."

He could not stop the smile that burst on his face. "Thank you, Lucina. I promise, I won't let you down."

She heard him as he turned and ran to find Morgan. Her eyes closed, and she felt the wind and warm sun against her face as she smiled.

"I know you won't," she said aloud.


	25. Somebody is Watching

_*I got this idea from Stahl and Miriel's supports, and how these three are best buds. Enjoy!*_

"Has anyone noticed how weird Miriel has been?" Stahl asked as he wiped the sweat off his head with a towel.

Kellam placed his armor aside, exhaling as he did. He, Donnel, and Stahl had been training until a few minutes ago, and the sun was beaming down on them, making them sweat more and tire faster than usual. He plopped his rear end on the ground. "I'm not sure I follow."

"She's worse than Frederick ever was!" the Paladin exclaimed as he sat down as well. "She claims it's for study, but I wonder just how honest that is."

"I know what ya mean," Donnel sided with Stahl as he took off his shirt and took a seat between the two. "She's been askin' to watch me durin' my trainin'. I don't mind, but I'm curious as to why."

"Hmm, I guess I haven't been paying attention," Kellam shrugged as he and Stahl removed their shirts as well. He glanced over at Donnel and gave him a light slap on his shoulder. "Well, look here. All your hard work is paying off, Donny! Look at those muscles!"

"Wh-what?" He looked down at his muscles then back up to Kellam, his cheeks infrared. "I reckon so."

"What do you mean you reckon?" Stahl laughed. "I'm sure Sully can't keep her hands off you!"

Donnel's blush intensified. "Ah, this ain't nothin' to be proud of. When I get muscles like you 'n Kellam, then I can boast."

"Just remember," Kellam spoke, "muscles don't define a man."

"I know, I know," Donnel nodded. "Actions 'n heart what make a man." He glanced over at Stahl. "Reckon if I start fightin' on horseback, I'll get back muscles like yers? 'N if I start wearin' armor like Kellam, I'll get lumberjack-like?"

"Well-"

"Hold on a minute," Kellam interrupted Stahl as he glanced around the area. "Do… do you ever get the feeling… like you're being watched?"

"You mean like right now?" Stahl nodded as he and Donnel surveyed along with Kellam. For a moment, all was quiet, their hands on their weapons, ready to fight if need be. When some time had passed, they relaxed.

"Guess it was nothing," Kellam shrugged as he rose to his feet. "Well, I'm sure Cherche is looking for me."

"Olivia's making me my favorite pie tonight," Stahl nearly drooled, standing as well. He held a hand down to Donnel, who took it, and pulled him to his feet. "I can't wait!"

"Wish I can say the same fer Sully," Donnel laughed. "I shore do love her, but the gal can't cook."

They continued their discussion as they walked away.

Behind a boulder, Miriel pushed back her glasses, a drop of sweat on her temple. A long sigh of relief escaped her lips as her body relaxed in a slump. "That was indubitably, as the terminology expresses, a very close call."


	26. Inigo X Severa

_*As requested by White Rose Phantom. Thank you!*_

He entered their tent alone and sighed. All day, he had been searching for her; he had at least wanted to spend their anniversary together, but she was nowhere to be seen. For both of their birthdays, they had to fight in battles, and when it was all over, they were so tired that they went to sleep. This morning, when he awoke, she was already gone, more likely on a scouting mission. Of course. War did not allow for pleasantries.

With a huff, he took off his hero's armor and put it aside. He put on his slack wear and sat down on a chair, grabbed his sword and a sharpening stone, and began to work. Earlier, while training with Gerome, he noticed that his sword's edge was dulling and made a mental note to sharpen it. He wondered if he would ever be found worthy enough to wield Falchion like his sister and father. They were everything he was not, and he felt as though Chrom perhaps was not as proud of him as he was Lucina. At one point, even, Chrom had told him he was disappointed of him, and while they had worked through that issue, the words still were as brutal as they had been when first spoken.

"Well, aren't you going to look at me?" he heard a familiar voice sharply ask.

He jerked his eyes off his sword and up to his wife. He had been so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice her enter the tent.

"Finally, you grace me with your beauty," he smiled warmly at her. "Where have you been?"

"Can't a woman go wherever she wants without being questioned?"

"Fair enough," he laughed, used to her iciness. He went back to sharpening his blade. "I was just worried. It was getting late, and I hadn't seen you all day."

"I was busy."

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe."

"You're so weird," she sighed. She certainly received that trait from her mother, the Queen of Sighs. "Well? Aren't you going to ask what I was doing?"

"Huh? But... you just fussed at-"

"If you must know," she interrupted, impatience in her tone, "I went and had this done."

She held out a small photo frame, backside up, to him. Eyebrow raised, he put his sword and sharpening stone on his lap and took the frame in his hands, which he proceeded to turn over. What he saw nearly brought tears to his eyes.

"S-Severa," he stammered, "this… this is…"

"Wipe that smile off!" she snapped, embarrassment in her voice and her cheeks red. "I just noticed the paint was fading, so-"

His lips suddenly cut her off, and he held her tightly. Her cheeks burned all the more, but she returned the passion of the kiss. "Thank you so much…" he whispered to her. "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me."

She could not help but to smile, her iciness melting away from the heat of his kiss. "Happy anniversary, Inigo."

They resumed their passion for each other, and before he accidentally would drop it, he placed the photo frame on the desk. The photo was a painting he had brought with him from the future of he and his family before times went to hell. He and Lucina were so tiny in Olivia's and Chrom's arms, but it was plain to see how happy they were. Now, he had a chance to build a new happiness with Severa.

Indeed, she could be an Ice Queen, but beneath the icy exterior, she had a heart of gold.


	27. By His Side (Sumia as Queen)

_*As requested by LaZyEnErGeTiC. You had two other requests, friend, but you didn't tell me who you wanted Nowi shipped with. Message me who, and I'll get to those two requests ASAP. Enjoy!*_

Sumia knew the moment she agreed to Chrom's proposal what would it would entail for her. She would be Queen, ruling by his side for the rest of their lives. It scared her, yes, and she worried that she would be unworthy to have such a role appointed to her. In her mind, she was a burden to him; she was clumsy, her attention span was that of a fly, and she was useless.

When they married, it was both the happiest and most unnerving day of her life. Never the one to be in the spotlight, it was suddenly thrust upon her, and all eyes were on her. Ever since they became a couple, she knew it was only a matter of time before they wed and her every move would be watched. She thought she was prepared for it, but before they opened the doors to go outside, Chrom could feel her start to shake. His hold her hand tightened, and he smiled warmly at her.

"You're going to be fine," he reassured. "You have fought countless battles by my side and have saved my life even more. They know this, so you are a heroine in their eyes." She bit her lip, and he could tell she was still unsure. "They will love you, Sumia. I promise." He looked forward. "Whenever you're ready."

She closed her eyes. _You can do this. Chrom believes in you, so you should believe in yourself. You can do this. You can do this. _She opened her eyes, a smile on her face. _You CAN do this. With him by your side, you can do anything._

With a nod, she signaled to her husband that she was ready.

The doors slowly opened, the sunlight filling her sight. Cheers of the crowd were heard.


	28. Donnel X F Robin

_*I am from the south (Tennessee), so when Donnel was introduced, I fell in love with his character. I married him my second playthrough. This chapter is a little on the mature side. Ya'll know what happened.*_

His eyelids felt heavy as he tried to open them, the cool night air sending goosebumps all over his body. He wondered for a brief second where the blankets had gone, and he recalled that typically, they kick them to the bottom of the bedroll. Blindly, he reached and pulled the blanket up over their nakedness, making sure not to disturb his wife, whose arm was loose around his waist. All around their tent, their clothes were strewn, indicating the passion that had occurred an hour before. It amazed him how such a small person had so much respect and authority over a huge army, while even in the tiny village he was from, he was lucky to get respect from his milk cow.

She saw his potential, and helped him achieve and surpass it. Without her, he wasn't sure what he would do. And that was when he realized just how deeply he loved her. Whenever they were together, she claimed it was a "nonstop festival ride", and she didn't waste a millisecond to say yes when he asked her to marry him. Unable to contain himself, he let out a loud laugh; he had expected her to deny him, for he was merely a boy from a village, and she deserved all the world had to give. To her, however, there was no one she deserved more.

He felt her stir beside him, so he turned his head and opened his eyes to see hers wide open and on him.

"Er, sorry, Robin. Didn't mean to wake ya."

She shook her head. "You didn't, Donny."

"Are ya cold? It's a might chilly."

Her body inched closer to his, one of her legs wrapping between his legs and her head resting on his bare chest. "I'm better now."

He smiled. "Good."

"Hey, Donny?"

"Yeah?"

"Think your mother will like me?"

Donny laughed. "Ya kiddin'? Ma'll love ya! Once all this with Gangrel is over, ya can prop'ly meet 'er!" He placed his chin on top of her head. "Ya sure this's what ya want?"

He felt her smile against his chest. "A little late to be asking that now, isn't it? We're married now."

"Wadn't it a li'l late to ask me about Ma?"

"Fair enough," she giggled. "But, I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"You could go 'nywhere in the world if ya wanted to," he began. "Yer so smart 'n purdy. Ya shouldn't be stuck with an ol' pigslopper fer a husband."

"Hmm…" she hummed. "You said I could go anywhere in the world, right?" She felt him nod. "Then, I'll go with you to your village."

Donnel held her closer to him. "Robin-"

"You said anywhere I wanted to go, and that's where I want to go," she interrupted. "As long as we're together, I'm happy."

Drowsiness started to kick back in, and he felt his eyelids become heavy again. By the sound of her voice, he could tell she was about to fall back asleep. While the honeymoon was impossible during this war, this would have to do, and neither could or would complain. It was enough, just to be married to each other.

"Yeah," he smiled, closing his eyes. "I'm happy, too."

"Oh, and Donny?"

"Hmm?"

He felt her pinch his nose, making his eyelids shoot open. He could see her above him, a stern look on her face.

"Every time you degrade yourself, I'm going to pinch your nose," she spoke. "You're not a pigslopper. You're my husband now- the man I chose to spend the rest of my life with." She then smiled. "Besides, I was the one who got quite the catch."

He grinned. "Are ya talkin' 'bout the fish ya caught yesterday or me?"

"Both," she laughed as she laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes. "But, unlike the fish, I plan on keeping you."

Donnel let out a chuckle and closed his eyes, every doubt in his mind gone as he held his wife in his arms.


	29. Lissa X M Robin

_*This was a request that had been piled under the rest and forgotten. Thank you, TatsuiChiyo, for being so patient and understanding. _

_I also LOVE this ship. So freaking adorable!*_

Oh, he would certainly get her back for that!

Ever the prankster she was, she had walked up behind him while he was distracted by talking to Chrom and put a frog down his shirt. It was certainly a sight to see him throwing off his robe and jerking off his shirt to free himself from the frog. He stood there, panting as he stared at the frog, which hopped away, unknowingly victorious. Various Shepherds had gathered around to see the spectacle, and Lissa hid behind a tent, her head peaking out.

"Hey, Robin! You're a much better dancer when a frog is put down your shirt!" Inigo joked.

"Inigo, don't be rude," Olivia giggled, failing to properly chastise her son.

"You're not reprimanding him if you're laughing, too," Stahl laughed at his wife and son, also failing.

Robin walked away, hastily putting back on his shirt and robe. Yes, he had to think of something to get her back.

That night, at the tent, Lissa let down her hair as she laid down beside Robin on their bedroll. As usual, he was reading a book on tactics. After the prank she had pulled earlier, they hadn't gotten to see each other until now due to a sudden skirmish. Thankfully, it ended almost as quickly as it had started. The camp had to be repaired, and it took longer to do that than the battle. She was worried he was still upset with her.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"You're not still mad, are you?"

He looked away from his book to her. "No, Lissa, I'm not mad. I knew what I was getting into when I married you."

"Yup!" she winked. She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. "You brought this upon yourself!"

The next morning, she felt something tickling her nose. She thought maybe her hair was tickling it, so she brushed it away. She felt it again, so she opened her eyes in frustration- a scream immediately escaped her lips as her eyes landed on a massive spider that was on Robin's pillow. In a panic, she scooted back off the bed and grabbed one of Robin's books, which she hurled at the spider. She gasped when the book went clear through it and it poofed away. Behind her, outside the tent, she heard two familiar laughs: Robin's and Henry's. She didn't care if she looked as if she had just woken up; she trudged outside, behind the tent, and stopped in front of the two, her hands on her hips and a glower on her face.

"Hey-o, Lissa!" Henry casually greeted.

"Don't hey-o me!" she fussed. "What the heck was that?!"

"A prank," Robin grinned slyly.

"Engineered by Robin, performed by yours truly!" Henry beamed.

"Why?"

"Well, I can't perform Dark Magic, but Henry can. I had him-"

"Not that!" Lissa interrupted. "Why… What… Robin!" She scowled at Henry. "Henry! How… You…" she stammered all the more. Finally, she calmed down and started to laugh, which confused Henry and Robin.

"Uh… Lissa?"

"That was a good one!" she giggled. "I nearly jumped out of my skin!"

Henry grinned all the more. "That would have been _awesome_!"

She made her way up to Robin, stood up on her tiptoes, and kissed him. He hugged her, a smile on his face.

"I guess this means you're not mad at me?"

"Nope!" she replied. He released her, and she started back to the tent to ready herself for the day. However, she stopped and glanced back at Robin, winked at him, and smiled furtively. "I hope you know, this means war."

Robin crossed his arms, smiling widely. "I hope you know who you're dealing with."

"As do I you," she added, then she walked to the tent.

Henry laughed. "Man, Robin. She's one CAW-crazy girl!"

"Yeah," Robin chuckled. "I gotta say, Henry, I'm rather interested to see what all pranks she comes up with." He looked to the tent. "She's always had one active imagination."


	30. Gaius X F Robin

_*I'm working through the requests. Thank you all for being so patient! _

_As requested by Peppertin. Thank you, friend! Enjoy!*_

"Whaddya got there, Bubbles?"

Robin jumped three feet off the ground, so startled by her husband's voice that she nearly dropped what she held in her hands. Gaius laughed as she turned around, hiding the object behind her back, a frown and blush on her face.

"Gaius! I hate it when you do that!" she fussed.

"What did you expect from a master thief?" he smirked. He tried to peer around her to see whatever it was she had, but she jumped to the side. "Aww, come on, now. If it's for me, shouldn't you give it to me?"

A playful smile spread on his wife's face. "You'll have to catch me first!"

She turned and sprinted off, Gaius sighing. "Aren't we a little too old for these games?"

A laugh erupted from her as she turned, running backwards. "Only if you think it! Come chase me, old man!"

She had to turn around and speed up since he started after her, a chuckle escaping his lips. "I'll show you old man!"

He chased her past the mess hall, through the armory, and by the stables. If one thing was certain, it was that she was in great shape, for she had yet to slow down. She glanced around to see how close he was, slowing her down for just a moment, but it was long enough. He caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close to him; but it was too fast, and he lost his footing, and since he held her, he pulled her down with him. They lay on the ground a moment, and laughter filled the air. When they stopped laughing, they sat up and caught their breaths. Gaius' eyes focused on her. Gods above, did he love that woman. She always made it a purpose to cheer everyone up in this sometimes dismal war, and without a doubt, she was the strongest person he knew. He could not help but to smile at her, and this caught her attention.

"What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "So, I caught you."

She giggled. "Yeah. Yeah, you did. What of it?"

"What of it? My gift, that's what of it!" he laughed.

"So impatient!" she prodded as she reached in her pocket. She pulled out a small leather pouch and handed it to him. "Go on, open it!"

He did as she commanded and looked down inside. "Tiny swords? They're all different colors and squishy."

"They're candy, you goof," she laughed. "The last town we were in, I saw the children eating them, and I had to get them for you. They're what they called 'gummies'."

He took a red one out from the bag, put it in his mouth, and chewed. Instantly, he could taste a flavor of cherry, and his eyes lit up. "These are amazing! Bubbles, you gotta try one! Open your mouth for me."

She did as he requested, and he placed a pink sword gummy in her mouth. She chewed, and she put her hand in front of her mouth, shocked. "It tastes just like strawberries!" She swallowed the candy. "I wanna have another!"

Gaius looked down in the bag. "Well, there's the red one. I had that one. It's cherry. There's blue, green, organ, yellow-"

"Just surprise me."

"All right," he chuckled. "Close your eyes and hold out our hand. No peeking!"

She giggled as she did so and waited. Instead of feeling a candy placed in her hand, she felt his hand wrap around it, and his lips press against her lips. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with him smiling at her.

"Okay. Now for the candy."

"You know," she smiled back at him, "I think just have another kiss. It's much sweeter than candy."

"Ha! Well, I have no objections with that," he responded as he leaned forward and gave her what she wished for. Indeed, his kiss was sweeter than honey.


	31. A Friend in Me (Gregor and Henry)

_*As requested by pokemonrhoades. Never imagined these two being friends, so this was fun! Thank you! I hope I don't butcher Gregor too badly.*_

Gregor entered Henry's tent to find the Plegian dark mage and his wife sitting on the ground, her head rested on his shoulder, eyes closed and fast asleep. Henry patiently sat still, his usual smile on his face as Lissa slept soundly. His usual attire was replaced with relaxation wear, as was Lissa's; his shoulder was wrapped in bandages, which Gregor avoided looking at.

"Er, Gregor is sorry," he whispered, backing out.

"You're all right," Henry cheerfully assured. "Once when she's asleep, an earthquake couldn't wake her up. One can say she sleeps like the dead, nya ha!"

"Tell Gregor. Why is sleeping on ground when perfectly good bed here?"

Henry glanced down at Lissa, his cheek resting on her head. "She works too hard, that's why. Apparently, I'm really warm, so when she hugs me, it's easy for her to sleep." He then redirected his attention to Gregor. "Whaddya need?"

Gregor sat down in front of Henry. "Gregor needs to be thanking you."

"Muh? For what?"

"Do not be making with the modesty," the hero grinned. "Your shoulder hurts, no?"

Henry looked at his other shoulder then back to Gregor. "Nah. This was hardly a wound. Not much blood came from it at all! Talk about disappointment!"

"Many blood came from it! Is crazy you hurt because of me."

"Gregor, you gotta relax," Henry smiled. "If you want, I can conjure a little hex for you. It'll make you feel like you're flying in the air with my crows!"

Gregor shook his head. "Seriousness is hard for you, yes?"

A sigh could be heard from Henry as he gently grabbed onto Lissa's shoulders and slid her down, her head resting on his lap. He put his hand on her hand, his eyes on her. "I am being serious, Gregor. Look, we're an army, right? We're all friends here, and as soldiers and friends, we're supposed to have each other's backs." He smiled as he reached to a lock of Lissa's hair and put it behind her ear. "If I lose some blood along the way, that makes it all the better. A little dismemberment never hurt anybody, nya ha!"

Gregor chuckled as he shook his head. "A very strange man, you are." He stood up, bent down, and gently put his hand on Henry's wounded shoulder. "Gregor is grateful to be making of the friendship."

"Yup!" Henry nodded. "Are you sure you don't need a little hexing, though? I've been dying to do a good hex or two."

"Gregor pass," he laughed. "Do not wish to be making Cordelia angry today."

"Yeah… pretty sure both Lissa and Cordelia would be upset with me. Oh well. Offer is always up for grabs, my friend!"

Gregor smiled as he walked out of the tent, his body feeling much lighter than it had before.


	32. Gregor X F Robin

_*Another request from pokemonrhoades. It's a Gregor kind of night! Haha! He's so hard to write, though. :/ *_

She lay in bed, blankets up to her chin as she shivered. Earlier that day, she had collapsed from illness, and he had carried her to their tent and put her to bed. He gave her some medicine and piled all the blankets they hand on her. Unfortunately, he could not stay with her since he had guard duty until midnight, so she was in the tent alone. Lissa, Maribelle, Libra, and Brady would come along every now and then to check on her and make sure her fever wasn't spiking. Several times, she tried to get up, but her body felt so heavy that she would just fall back down on the bed. She hoped that at least for the night, no battles would ensue.

In the still of the night, she felt someone climb into the bed with her. As soon as she felt the warmth of the person, she knew exactly who it was. She opened her eyes just as she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her to his chest.

"Gregor, don't. You'll get si-"

"Shh, make with the sleeping now," he whispered lovingly.

"But-"

"Worry not. Gregor took medicine to not be sick. Now, close eyes and sleep."

As much as she wanted to stay away, her eyelids became all the heavier, and she had no choice but to close them. Despite her sickness, she was happy to have him to take such good care of her. Many times, she would neglect herself, but that was when he would come along and remind her that she was important, too. He took care of her while she took care of everyone else, and while to him, he may not have felt as though this was much, it meant everything to her.

She slept soundly, his tender caress driving away the chills that the pile of blankets could not.


	33. Severa X Owain

_*These next three requests are from TheWerdna. Thank you so much for being so understanding when they were buried. Hope this makes up for that!_

_Also, this one is on the more melancholic side. Sorry! Just wanted to show a softer side to her. ~Hides behind laptop~ Don't kill me! :*_

"Give it back!" he heard her shout at the village children. Kellam looked behind a small house to see his daughter-in-law chasing after several children, whom had a familiar sheathed sword, passing it around and laughing the whole time. Suddenly, she dropped to her knees, her fists balled up to her eyes as tears fell. A sob tore from her throat, "I said, give it back!"

The children stopped running and looked at each other in uneasiness. The little boy who had the sword slowly walked up to her and knelt down. "H-hey, don't cry. We're really sorry. We didn't mean to make you cry. Here." He held the sword out to her, and with shaky hands, she retrieved it and held it tightly to her chest, her tears still falling down her cheeks. She kept her head bowed, and the children hesitantly walked away, leaving her alone. Kellam made his way up to her and sat down beside her, and while she knew he was there, she kept her face hidden from him.

"Severa…?"

"Those little… They have no idea!" she snapped, her tears mixed with bitterness and sorrow. "How could they be so cruel?"

Kellam's eyes fell on the sword, and instantly, he felt a lump rise in his throat. No wonder she always wielded it. "They didn't mean to be, Severa. Don't be upset. They only wanted to play."

She continued to weep, the sword still held tightly in her arms. "You must think I'm a big crybaby. Mother probably does, too."

"No. We don't think that at all," he quietly denied. "Can… can I see it? I won't take it, I promise."

With unsteadiness, she handed him the sword. He unsheathed it and examined it. "You've taken such good care of it over the years. The blade is still sharp." He touched near the hilt, his eyes misty, sheathed it, then handed it back to her. "I trust you will continue to maintain its condition."

She glanced up at him, finally revealing her face. He smiled gently at her, but she could see the pain in the smile. Just as she was to speak-

"Shepherds! To arms!" Frederick called.

They looked out into the open valleys to see Risen, threatening the peaceful village. She and Kellam rose to their feet, Kellam gripping his spear while she unsheathed her sword again and hastily wiped away her tears. They prepared to engage the enemy, and she gripped the hilt tightly.

"_H-hey, come on. I think you're great! I mean, you named your weapon after me and everything, right? So, come on. No more crying. I'm honored to by at your side." _

His voice was ever so clear in her mind, and it made her heart sore. Right before she and Kellam were to charge, she looked down at her sword and touched it. The name she engraved so many years ago.

Owain.


	34. Henry X Olivia

_*SO SORRY FOR THE PREVIOUS DRABBLE. OH MY GOD._

_Anywho, I shipped these two my first playthrough, and I was not disappointed. Freaking adorkable!*_

She let her hair down, the pink locks cascading down her back. She let out a sigh as she felt warm arms wrap around her from behind and his lips rest against the curve of her neck. It was a peculiar thing, for her to have fallen for him, and rather easily, too. Indeed, he was odd, but he was unexpectedly sweet and caring. Somehow, she had managed to break through the mask he wore and find his true feelings that had been locked deeply away so many years ago.

"Ya know," he suddenly spoke, "how is it that my wife and son are super awesome dancers, and he shares nothing of mine? No love for death, blood, curses- anything!"

Olivia smiled, silently elated that Inigo had not received those traits. Yet, she knew that perhaps he felt slightly let down. "We should fix that." She turned around and held her hand out to him. "Dance with me!"

"Muh? I can't dance, ya know."

"You've never tried, Henry," she giggled. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

Henry grinned. "Sure, what the hex? How hard can it be?"

"Okay," she nodded as she took hold of his hands. "This hand goes here…" She put it on her waist. "And we keep these locked. Now, I'll lead at first, but after you get the hang of it, I want you to lead."

She started to teach him, and almost as soon as they began, he stepped on her toes.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

"It's fine," she reassured. "Let's keep going."

Several minutes later, Olivia's toes were aching, and Henry had nearly walked out of the tent in frustration. He apologized every time he stepped on her toes, and she could plainly see the guilt on his face when he did. Yet, she was determined to see it through, and convinced him to not give up. Despite her toes begging for her to stop, she was happy to have this chance to spend with him, teaching him to dance with her. When she finally broke herself out of her thoughts, she realized something, which made her gasp.

"Aww, did I step on your toes again?" he groaned.

"No, Henry! You're doing it!" she laughed. "You're dancing!"

He glanced down at his feet, his usual smile becoming all the more true. "Holy crow feathers, I am!" He leaned down and kissed Olivia. "You were awesome!"

"Inigo is going to be so surprised!" she exclaimed. "We'll have to show him tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am! But, uh, think we can practice more first?" His eyes fell on her toes. "I don't think I'll be stepping on them anymore. And if I do, I'll hex myself! Hmm… what would be a good hex for me?"

"You don't need to hex yourself," she giggled. "I'm just happy to be dancing with you."

His smile at this time, she knew for certain, was not a mask. It was clear to her that he was just as proud of himself as she was. Dance step by dance step, they practiced far into the night, while the songs of frogs and insects the tune to their dance.


	35. Trust Me (Lucina and F Morgan)

It was certainly an odd thing, to see her future daughter before her, around the age she herself was. In a both unfortunate and humorous turn of events, it was revealed that Morgan was an amnesiac, just like her father. Not only were the two alike in that aspect, but they were alike in their mannerisms as well. Lucina could not help but to be happy about that, for Robin was so upbeat and full of life. Morgan was so much like him, that it almost seemed that she never had a moment of sadness or anything like it. She kept her friends' spirits up, and would do it by merely flashing a smile.

That smile had caught the eye of a certain Priest, and in a short time, he asked for Robin and Lucina for Morgan's hand in marriage. It was apparent to the both of them just how much the two loved each other, so they agreed to it. The two could not have been any happier than when Robin and Lucina had said yes.

It was the day of the wedding, and Lucina walked into the tent to tell Morgan is was time. She found Morgan sitting on a chair, nervously popping her fingers and her leg shaking. To comfort her daughter, she sat down on a chair beside her and smiled tenderly at her.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"A little," Morgan croaked. When she realized this, she cleared her throat and blushed. "Okay, maybe a lot." Her eyes locked onto Lucina's eyes. "Were you nervous when you and Father married?"

"Oh, yes," Lucina laughed. "Mother had to calm me down."

Morgan giggled. "I'm sure Grandma Sully told you what's what, huh?"

"Believe it or not, she was very compassionate about it," the blue-haired woman retorted. "Hard to imagine, I know." She then reached and took Morgan's hand into her own. "Brady is a great man, Morgan. He works so hard to protect everyone, and I know he'll take good care of you."

"It's not him I'm worried about, Mother…" Morgan whispered. "It's me…" She could see Lucina's eyes on her, and she clenched her fists. "I don't want to let him down. I don't want to let Maribelle and Libra down, either. I just…"

Lucina gave her daughter's hand a soft squeeze. "Morgan. Look at me." When Morgan's eyes met hers, she continued. "Life is so whimsical, and it is impossible to be prepared for everything. Many times, you will find yourself staring into the eyes of uncertainty, and you will be afraid. But, as long as the two of you face it head-on together, there will be nothing you cannot overcome." She looked down at her wedding ring and smiled as she redirected her eyes back to Morgan. "This, I promise you."

Tears filled Morgan's eyes as she nodded and put her other hand on top of Lucina's. "Thank you, Mother. For everything." She looked ahead, determination now in her eyes. "Okay. I'm ready now. I'm not scared anymore."

Lucina nodded as well, and the two rose to their feet. As she led Morgan, she said a silent prayer to the gods that they would bless the two to have a long and happy life together. Yet, she had no doubt in her mind that her daughter and son-in-law would fare just fine.


	36. Smile (Henry and Ricken friendship)

_*I didn't get to do a drabble of mine last night, so I'll do one or two tonight. Hope you enjoy!_

_Also, these two are my favorite friendship. If you have read "Curious Smile", you more than likely saw this coming, too. Gave myself a weird, fuzzy feeling in my chest with this one.*_

He stood in front of the tent, unsure on if he should enter. How could he possibly begin to explain himself? Before, he wouldn't have cared, but he had changed; everyone could see the change when he met and married Cherche and became friends rarely quickly with a certain mage. A sigh escaped his lips as he opened up the tent flap and walked inside to see Nowi brushing her hair and her husband sitting up on the bed, tome in hand. A nasty gash on his cheekbone, surrounded by a bruise, and his lip had a small cut on it. It pained the dark mage to see it.

"Hello, Henry!" Nowi greeted with a grin. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Me? What about you?"

"Oh, you know! I've gotten all the beauty sleep I'll ever need, so what's it gonna hurt for me to stay up later?" she retorted lightheartedly.

Her husband laughed. "Well, you certainly are beautiful, Nowi, but you should sleep just to keep your health in check." He then gave Henry his attention. "What's up?"

"Could I talk to you for a moment?"

It was obvious to him that something was wrong, so he bookmarked his page and stood up. "Yeah, all right. I'll be back, Nowi."

"'Kay!"

The two walked outside, where Henry gestured toward a hill close by. As they made their way there, neither of them spoke, creating an air of awkwardness around them. Once they were at the top, they stopped and sat down on the cool grass that was damp with dew. For a moment, nothing was said still, and it finally took the mage to break it.

"Henry, what's the matter? You seem upset."

Henry looked up at the moon. "Sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"Today."

"Oh," he simply said as he stared at the moon as well. "It's okay."

"Yeah, that's what I kept telling myself, too. Cherche even told me it was. I just… I mean, everyone knows I've got a knack for killing," he continued, his tone as upbeat as normal and a smile on his face.

"Then, what's the problem?"

He brought in his feet and bent his knees, which he rested one of his arms on. "It was a _pretty_ bloody scene. Cherche had to wash my clothes four times before all the blood came off my clothes."

"I'm sure she didn't like that, huh?" he chuckled. "Nowi hates it when-"

"Ricken. I saw the look you had in your eyes." As soon as he said this, he could see his friend's eyes fall to the ground. "If… if you're afraid of me, I understand."

"It's not that," Ricken hastily denied as he shook his head. "I just… I don't know. I guess I was just surprised you appeared out of nowhere like that. It was my carelessness that put both you and me in danger, and I'm sorry."

"Carelessness? You fought like a man possessed, nya ha!" Henry laughed, but Ricken could tell it was forced. If anyone knew Henry, it was him and Cherche. "You can't tell me you're not a little scared."

Ricken's eyes went back to the moon. "At the time, I was. I even felt sorry for those four bandits. If anything, I feel sorry for their families now. But, if you hadn't done what you did, I wouldn't be here. So… thank you."

"Mm-hm," Henry nodded.

"What made you kill them like that, anyway?"

Henry shrugged. "I wonder that myself."

Ricken touched his cheek tenderly as he smiled warmly. "Guess we'll never know, huh?"

"Guess not. But, hey, at least I know you're not scared of me." He put his arm around Ricken's shoulders and began to rock him back and forth. "Maybe I should change that. People are gonna think I'm turning into a big ol' softie! A good hex or two would fix that right up, nya ha!"

"Haha, let's not," Ricken laughed nervously. Yet, in his heart, he could not have been any happier than to see his best friend truly himself once again.


	37. M Morgan X Noire

"Morgan? Are you ever going to tell me where it is you're taking me?" she asked timidly. He had his hands over her eyes, and she was blindly being led to who knows where. Yet, she didn't complain, and neither was she worried; her trust was placed in him so much, and many times, her life had been in his hands. The wedding band around their fingers was a precise indication of their trust and love for each other.

"You'll see when you get there," he chuckled. "We're just about- oh, hold on. Close your eyes, okay? And no peeking."

She did as he requested and felt his hands leave her eyes. As much as she was tempted to peak, she kept her eyes closed. For a moment, she stood there, unsure on what was going on. Then, she felt his hand wrap around her hand and pull her forward gently. He stopped pulling her but kept his hand around her hand.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

When her lids lifted, a beautiful sight was before her eyes. Their tent was filled with lightning bugs, and due to how dark it was, it felt as though they were floating in space with the stars. She smiled widely, her eyes taking in the amazing view. Morgan smiled at her, his gaze on her; when she smiled like this, she was the most stunning woman in the world. He remembered back to when they had started spending time together. He had made it his mission to help her overcome her fear of insects, and the more he tried, the worse he felt. As a last resort, he went to his father, Gaius, who simply advised him to do what he thought was right. After he showed her a lightning bug, which she surprisingly loved, he had to tell her how he felt, and he was so glad he did. Getting Tharja and Virion's blessing was a whole other matter, but it was worth it all for her.

"Morgan… this… this is wonderful," she awed. "So, this is where you've for the past several hours."

"Guilty as charged," he winked at her. "Happy birthday, Noire."

"This is the best birthday present I've ever received. Thank you so much." She then kissed him. "I love you, Morgan."

"Yeah," he nodded as they both looked at the lightning bugs. "I love you, too."

It was sort of funny to them how three little words could change someone's whole life. Three little words and one lightning bug.


	38. Chrom X Cordelia

_*These next two requests are by pokemonrhoades. _

_Ah, the love that was never meant to be… She and her daughter are actually my two most disliked characters in the game, but I've always wondered… what if?*_

"Cordelia, wait!" she heard him call out to her just as she started to mount her Pegasus to start her scouting. She turned to see him running toward her, and she was unsure on what he wanted. Her hand gave her beast a soft but nervous pet when he reached her.

"Yes, Chrom?"

"Look, there is something that needs to be said," he began. His eyes focused on her eyes, and she could see a newly kindled fire. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Without any further context, she tore her eyes away from him and to her Pegasus. "It was not meant to be."

Chrom shook his head. "How would you know if you never tried?"

"Why are you asking me this?" she asked, her eyes focused on him now. This time, he found himself unable to look at her, and that alone gave her the answer she needed. "Oh. Then… why didn't you ever tell me?"

The blue-haired prince put his hand on Falchion's hilt. "You hid it so well, I thought you only saw me the leader of this army. I suppose I felt as though I never had a chance."

Cordelia could not help but to giggle. "You must be horrible at reading people, Chrom. _Everyone_ knows I'm in love with you!" At this, her cheeks instantly turned red, her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth with both her hands. Seeing her so flustered made Chrom laugh with so much enthusiasm, he doubled over. She lowered her hands and clenched them into fists, her face becoming all the redder. "Are… are you making fun of me?!"

"I'm sorry," he continued to laugh. "Your reaction-"

"Th-that's quite enough!" she stammered.

"All right, all right," he finished laughing. He then took a step toward her and embraced her, and she felt tears stinging her eyes. "Everyone knows I'm in love with you, too, Cordelia. I'm surprised you didn't notice it."

"I guess I'm horrible at reading people as well," she sighed, embarrassed at herself.

"Cordelia?"

"Hmm?"

"If there is a future to be had… would you face it with me?" Her eyes widened again, and she found herself unable to speak and breathe. "I don't mean as a soldier in my army, either. I mean as my wife."

Her lungs began working again, and she relaxed in Chrom's hold, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. She finally was able to speak as tears rolled down her cheeks. "If this is a dream, do not wake me…"

That gave Chrom his answer, and he held her slightly tighter in his arms. Nothing else mattered as of this moment, not the war, not the uncertainty- nothing. His warmth and the beating of his heart was all she could hear as they stood in each other's embrace, their love finally requited and her dreams realized.


	39. It's Brawlin' Time!

_*Since it's getting closer to when SB is to be released- demo is next week, I think?—this request seems pretty appropriate. More for the lolz. I had to do some research for Falcon. Never played him. Hope you enjoy this, friend!*_

Lucina and Robin stood back to back, both trying to track down where Captain Falcon had gone. Sweat poured from them, and they breathed heavily. It was difficult to get a proper sight of him due to all the smoke and dust, and they knew vigilance was key. Chrom had lost out to him, which knocked him off the roster early. Lucina would have lost, too, if it had not been for Robin.

"You think you can beat me? No way!" they heard him shout. Lucina felt Robin jerk, clenching his sword.

"There!" he yelled. She quickly turned around to see him attacking Captain Falcon.

"I've got your back!" she cried out, rushing to his side. Robin jumped back and brought out a tome.

"Arcthunder!"

Falcon avoided the magical attack and smirked at Robin. "Winning isn't about being lucky! It's about being bold!"

"Heh, well, someone is about to be bold right now!" Robin sneered. Captain Falcon gasped, realizing he had forgotten about Lucina, whom had darted into the smoke. Behind him, she ran out from the smoke, and her Parallel Falchion hit him repeatedly, and unable to block it, he went down, unconscious. When they were certain he was out-

"YES!" Lucina and Robin laughed.

"That's how it's done!" he exclaimed as he and Lucina bumped fists.

"Ha! Did you see that? _Did you see that_?!" they heard Chrom shout excitedly from the stands. They turned to see him, his arm around Link, whom seemed to be agitated as Chrom shook his from his exhilaration. "That's my daughter and son-in-law! Aren't they just amazing?!"

Lucina's cheeks turned bright red as she took off toward Chrom. "F-Father! Release Link right now!"

Robin chuckled to himself and shook his head as the cheering of the crowd filled his ears. It was certainly a strange realm he, Lucina, and Chrom had found themselves in, with even stranger characters.


	40. Lon'qu X Cordelia

_*This is actually a very popular request. To all those who requested this, thank you! I hope you enjoy!*_

Severa watched her mother and father as they fought and relaxed in camp like a hawk. Her father was so odd; he was so gynophobic off the battlefield, but while fighting, that fear seemed to disappear. Cordelia was gag-worthy perfect, and Severa could remember how in the future, she was always in her mother's shadow. No matter what she did, nothing was ever good enough for anyone. In the future, her mother never truly got over Chrom, and Severa often felt sorry for her father, who obviously knew.

Which was why she observed them so closely now. At first, it seemed Lon'qu was so short-worded, gruff, and hardly ever with a smile on his face, but the more time she spent with him, the more she saw that he had a huge heart and just struggled with his emotions. After a battle in which she had wounded her leg, Lon'qu gave her a piggyback ride all the way back to camp- it was the warmest she had felt in what seemed to be forever. Her mother and father were as different as night and day. Cordelia was all about helping everyone she could, while Lon'qu preferred to be the lone wolf. She wasn't exactly bubbly, but she was definitely more personable than her husband.

One night, when the Shepherds decided to have a little fun, Basilio sung loudly while Olivia and Inigo danced in their elegant way. Giggling, Olivia twirled her way to Chrom and urged him to dance with her. Unable to say no to his wife, Chrom blushed and smiled as he allowed her to pull him close to her, and the two began to dance. Inigo took his wife's hand next; Cynthia grinned as he led the dance. Severa felt someone peck her on the shoulder, and when she turned, she noticed Brady standing there, his hand outstretched. She was certainly lucky to have married him.

While she and Brady danced, she heard Cordelia laugh, which caught her attention. She glanced over just in time to see Lon'qu twirl his wife around, an amazingly handsome smile on his face that nearly outmatched the radiance of Cordelia's smile. Brady noticed Severa's eyes well up with tears, and he knew why. He merely leaned forward and placed his forehead on her forehead, his eyes closed while they continued to dance, allowing her to silently shed tears of happiness.

She was different than the mother she knew. This Cordelia, it was plain to see, no longer held any romantic love for Chrom. All the love she had in her heart went to her daughter and Lon'qu.

All the qualms Severa had in her mind were buried, never to surface again.


	41. Young Hearts (Ricken and Nah)

_*As I have quite a list from Smash Fanatic U, I'll try doing one per night. This is a request by him/her. Thank you!*_

"What all do you want to know?" he asked his future daughter. Her eyes widened as she nearly bounced on her seat due from excitement.

"I wanna know it all!" she beamed. "There was so much I missed out on in the future. You and Mother were already gone… So, please! Tell me everything!"

He let out a heartfelt chuckle. "Everything, huh? That's quite a spectrum you want me to go over, Nah. Why don't you ask me a question, and I'll go from there?"

Nah put her index finger on her chin and directed her eyes upward, physically expressing she was thinking on what to ask. She snapped her fingers and looked at her father. "Oh, I know! How old were you when you and Mother married? And how long ago was it?"

"Fourteen," he replied. "That was two years ago."

He heard a gasp come from Nah. "What? But that's… so young. How did you know you loved her?"

His eyes shifted over to the campfire, which cracked loudly, some embers flying up. For a moment, he said nothing as he tried to recall just exactly when he realized it. Nah waited patiently, all the while her eyes on him. Finally, he chose to answer. "How did you know you were in love with Morgan?"

"Eh?!" Nah exclaimed, nearly falling off her seat. "F-Father! This isn't about me! How did you know? Wait no! What I mean is- ugh!"

He laughed at her reaction at such force, his mage's hat fell off his head and onto the ground. Nah's cheeks burned red, and her face was mixed with both irritation and shock. When he calmed down, he rustled her hair. "Sorry. But, yeah, it's different for everyone. For me, I realized I was in love with her after we went to a festival together. She had so much fun, and I was glad to see her happy. I thought that it would be great if I could always make her that happy, and if it meant taking her to festivals for the rest of our lives, I would." He smiled. "That's it, really. Not as romantic as you probably hoped, but that's-"

"No, Father! It _is_ romantic!" Nah grinned.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Mother said the same thing," she retorted, her smile warming. "She fell in love with you at the festival, too."

His eyes widened this time. "I didn't know that."

"Yup! She told me so herself!" She put her hands on his leg and shook it. "Tell me more! Tell me more!"

The mage let out an exaggerated sigh and winked at her. "Are you sure this grown-up won't bore you?"

"Grown up? Let's not talk about age, now!" she winked back. She scooted closer to him. "On with the stories!"

"Okay, okay," he chuckled again. "Hmm… I'll start with how we met." He glanced down at his wedding band, which was covered in dents and scratches due to the countless battles he had fought in, then back to the campfire. "We were traveling through a desert…"

The more he revealed, the more interested she became. He could not help but to be proud of the family he now had. When they had first found her, it took him by complete surprise to see his future daughter before him. He knew then that he had another life to protect, and even though she wasn't truly his daughter, there was a bond he could not explain. She was proof of the life he and Nowi would have- the family they would make. He would never try to replace the father she had lost, but he would be as close as she would allow.

After each story, she would bounce up and down, saying, "And then? _And then_?!" He smiled warmly at her as he continued his stories, his eyes tender as he took in the supreme happiness on her face. Gently, he took her hand into his. It was still a weird feeling, but he wouldn't take back a second of it.


	42. M Robin X Say'ri

_*As requested by chimeraguard. Sorry it's taken so long, friend! Hope the wait is worth it.*_

War gave no time for grieving. She had lost her brother twice, and when she found out it was all for her, her heart was torn in two. She was by her husband's side when he had dealt the deathblow on Yen'fay, and while she held him at no fault, it pained her so that it had come down to it. When they were able to go back to camp, all she asked was for a canvas and paint and to be left alone. As much as he wanted to stay with her, Robin granted her wish and found Chrom to discuss what had occurred over the day.

It was late in the night when he made his way back to their tent. No lanterns were lit inside, so he presumed Say'ri was already asleep. Inside, he found her on the bedroll, her backside to him and scrunched in a ball without a blanket on her. Heart heavy for her, he chose to let her sleep, but took off his robe and covered her with it. He used magic to ignite a small flame in his hand to give him light just enough to change into his slack wear and go to sleep. After he had changed, he started toward the bedroll, and his eyes stopped on a painting- the one she had done during the day. His chest tightened.

The painting was of the same cherry tree she had painted before they wed, but this time, all the petals were on the ground, and the tree was bare. The closer he looked, he noticed that one petal was still on the tree- one, lone petal as the rest were on the ground. He brought his hand up to his chest and clenched his shirt. Guilt filled his heart, and while he knew that she didn't blame him, he wished he could take it all back. Legs heavy, he made his way to her and sat down beside her. Gently, he reached and took a lock of hair that was in her face and put it behind her ear, which he then leaned down and kissed.

"Say'ri," he whispered, "you don't have to go through this alone. Please, confide in me. Let me in…" He saw a tear roll over the bridge of her nose and heard a sob tear from her lips as her body rolled more into a ball. This… why had it come down to this? "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

She rolled over and latched onto Robin's waist, her head buried in it as well, tears dampening his shirt. He held her in his arms, his chin rested on the top of her head, and let her finally shed the tears that had been forced back for too long.


	43. Magic and Blades (Ricken and Donnel)

_*As requested by General of Lylat. This intrigued me, so I HAD to do it. Enjoy!*_

The two of them stood a short distance away from each other, panting and drenched in sweat. Frederick certainly didn't take it easy on them today, but they honestly expected it. Still, their muscles screamed for them to just sit down and not do anything for the rest of the day. The hot sun beat down on them, and they both were glad they had decided to not don their usual headwear.

"Shoo-ie!" the country boy sighed as he stood upright. "I reckon I ain't never had a beatin' like that!"

"Haha, yeah. Henry warned me about Freddybear's merciless workouts," the mage boy tiredly laughed, still with his hands up behind his head so he could get better breath.

"Freddybear?"

"Ah! Donny, no!" he panicked as he waved his arms in front of him. "D-don't let him hear you say that! I think Henry's the one exception to that nickname!"

Donnel laughed. "Leave it to Henry to make a name pun. Frederick hates bear." He leaned back on a barrel and crossed his arms. "You 'n Henry must be close, Ricken."

"I guess you can say that," Ricken nodded. "I mean, he did say if someone ever hurt me, he'd exact bloody revenge."

"Sounds like 'im, all right," the mercenary chuckled. "Ya know, I gotta wonder how Stahl 'n Sully done this so young. They's even younger than you when Freddybear trained 'em."

Ricken's eyes widened. "No way! Really?!"

"Yup! Stahl told me one day while trainin'," Donnel nodded. "Hard to believe, yeah?"

"Not really," the mage laughed. "Those two are amazing when it comes to fighting." He looked at Donnel. "You're pretty lucky to have Stahl training you personally."

"Lucky? I'm plum blessed!" he beamed. "Stahl ain't no cakewalk, but I-" he stopped. He grinned and put his arm around Ricken's shoulders. "Ya know, he can train ya, too."

"Huh? You mean, physically? Because Henry is training me in magic."

"O'course! Freddybear's always trainin' the whole camp, but Stahl'll be glad to train both o' us!"

Ricken's eyes shifted to the ground, nervousness sweeping over him. "I… I don't know…" He then glanced back up. "You know what? Yeah! We can train together, Donny! I probably won't ever be as strong as you. Heck, I'm not sure I'll ever be good at anything…"

Donnel swayed back and forth, moving Ricken with him. "Hey, it's like Stahl says. Ya gotta find yer nick!"

"I think you mean niche, Donny."

"Yeah, that! Yer amazin' at magic, ya know. So what ya ain't as strong as the rest o' us? Yer magic is powerful stuff, and it's gotten stronger since ya started trainin' with Henry." He released Ricken and patted him on the back. "Yer smart, too. That's yer niche, Ricken!" At this statement, he became quiet and tapped his index finger on his chin. "Ya know what? You should worry 'bout yer magic, not gettin' stronger. Keep havin' Henry teach ya, and you'll be unstoppable in no time!"

A smile spread on Ricken's face as his eyes went to Donnel, whom smiled back at him. "Donny… thank you."

"No need to thank me for speakin' the truth."

Ricken knew then just why Lissa had married him- he had a heart of gold. Ricken's head leaned to the side, and inquisitive look on his face. "But, do you not want me training with you?"

"I reckon if ya did, I'd be glad to have a friend 'longside me. Only if ya want to, though."

Ricken's smile became all the truer. "Yeah, I wanna train with you!" He then held his hand out. "We'll be a team from here on out! Magic and blades!"

Donnel took hold of Ricken's hand, and they shook hands. "Sounds mighty good to me!"

Before, it had been so difficult for him to make friends. Now, Ricken was married to Nowi, and had an army full of people he was proud to call his friends. He and Donnel would grow stronger in their own ways as the war pressed on.


	44. Ricken X F Robin

_*I was sort of disappointed how the ending of the game (if you chose to have Robin deliver the final blow) didn't have his/her spouse say something or have a short conversation with them. Like in Curious Smile, this is how I'd like to believe it went down. _

_Haven't done Ricken X F!Robin yet. Love this couple. I'm using her younger look in this. Made my chest hurt with this one.*_

Grima and the Fell Dragon were now dead, and the once-ominous sky now was brilliantly lit with all sorts of hues as the sun began to rise. Everyone had fought valiantly, but none more than Robin and Ricken, whom had taken down Grima together. It should have been a joyous time, but their hearts were torn.

He had stayed by her side through it all, and they had grown up so much over the years. Both were young when they had married, but despite this, they loved hard and cherished every moment they had together as if it were their last days. He knew the decision she would make, and while he had wanted to talk her out of it, it was for the best. She was so altruistic, and it didn't take him by surprise when she asked him the night before to help her get to her doppelganger before Chrom would.

She stood before him, her body fading away little by little. Already, she had said her goodbyes to everyone else and Morgan, and now, it was time for her to say them to her husband. Her long, brown hair waved with the wind, her Grandmaster robe shredded and torn in various places. During the battle, Ricken's mage hat had been blown off, and his Sage garments were in similar condition as her robe. Both had injuries which they paid no mind to. A lump was in his throat as he gazed upon her, wanting to take it all back.

"Robin…" he whispered, his eyes closed in effort to force back the tears. He then opened them, a sorrowful but loving smile on his face. "We made a great team, didn't we?"

"The best," she smiled back. "I'm… I'm sorry, Ricken…"

He shook his head. "No… I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have tried harder to find another way to save you…"

"Don't say that. You tried, I know you did." Her eyes focused on him, and he could see tears in them. "You grew up so much, you know. You never ceased to amaze me each and every day."

He took a step toward her, stunned to see how his legs shook. "Me? _You_ were the one who always amazed me. You always fought so hard for us. You would give it your all, no matter what we faced." He reached out and took hold on her small hand, which was fazing in and out. He refused to take his eyes off her eyes, which expressed utmost love for him. "Every day, you inspired all of us to do our best, and I… I couldn't have done this without you."

She let out a low hum. "And I couldn't have done this without you."

It was becoming all the more difficult to hold back the tears as he watched her fade in and out. He could tell it was close, and it nearly broke him. "I know you must be tired, Robin." He saw her eyes dim. He smiled again, and it felt as though his face would crack. "You really have worked so hard… You should rest now."

"Yes…" she nodded, her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face. "That sounds wonderful…"

His tears spilt over now. "I love you… so much. I'll be waiting…"

"Mm-hm," she nodded again. "Thank you, Ricken… for everything…"

When the next breeze blew, she was gone. His hand was still in the form as if he was holding her hand, which then fell limply to his side. He closed his eyes, the tears falling down his cheeks, and brought his arms up to his chest, which ached so badly, it hurt to be alive. Yet, despite his pain, he was thankful he loved so deeply and had something to cherish. His eyes landed on the ground to see her wedding band, which he bent down and picked up. He would wait for her, no matter how long it took.

"Thank you, Robin…" he whispered, the words blowing away with the breeze.


	45. Yarne X Lucina

_*As requested by HybridmakerV2. Hope you enjoy this, friend!*_

She let out a cry as she was thrown back by a powerful Arcwind spell. Collapsing on her knees, she gripped Parallel Falchion in her hand, her body aching badly from the attack. With one eye closed from pain, she glanced up to see the mage making his way up to her, switching from an Arcwind tome to Arcthunder.

When the battle began, she lost sight of her husband as she charged on ahead in efforts to reach the Risen leader, striking down all in her path. Kjelle and her husband, Gerome, had fought alongside with her until they were nearly overwhelmed with enemies; Kjelle urged her older sister to stay and help them fight, but she wouldn't hear of it. Obstinacy was a trait the two of them had inherited from both their parents, but the elder sister perhaps inherited it the more. Robin had stated at the beginning of the battle that if the leader were taken out, it would be over as she was the most powerful Risen on the field. That was all she wanted to do, was to end it just as quickly as it had begun. In retrospect, she knew better than to rush onward, but hindsight was always 20/20.

The Risen mage flipped the pages of his tome and raised his hand to cast the spell, but her husband darted from behind her, transformed, and killed him instantly. Her eyes widened in both shock and amazement as she watched him metamorphosis into his human form.

"Yarne!" she called out.

He turned around, ran to her, and knelt down beside her. "Lucina! Are you okay?"

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked through gritted teeth. Arcwind had damaged her more than she thought.

He smiled warmly at her as he started to gather her in his arms. "Well, I was worried about you. I saw you were in trouble, so I had to save you." He picked her up, his eyes scanning the area for any healer nearby. "That's what husbands do, right?"

She smiled back as she leaned her head on his chest, some of the fur on his neck giving cushion. He had changed so much since when they had first met. At first, she thought him a coward, but after spending time with him, she understood his fears. So much was on his shoulders that no one realized, and she wanted to help him with the load. Of course, after spending time with each other, he began to acknowledge that he needed to become braver, and she was his source of encouragement. He looked up to her, more than she would ever know.

"Thank you," she whispered as Yarne began to run toward Lissa to get her medical attention. He blushed at her recognition of his valiance, but thought nothing more of it. It would be something she could grow to get accustomed to as they continued to fight side by side.


	46. Lon'qu X Lissa

_*Kinda in a sad mood today, guys. Not sure why. I wanted to do this earlier, but wasn't sure about it.*_

She let out a heavy sigh as she sat down on a chair in the tent. With trembling hands, she reached up and took off her knitted cap then let down her hair. She had comforted her brother as much as she could, but she chose to leave the rest up to his wife, Maribelle. Robin had been so distraught, blaming herself for what had happened, and Kellam was doing all he could to comfort her. She herself had been so wrapped up in healing people and consoling Chrom that she barely had time to think about it. Now that she was not busying herself, it was all she could think about. It seemed so unreal, like a nightmare that she couldn't wake herself from. Her fists balled, and she placed her forehead on them, trying hard to fight back her tears but failing.

"Lissa?" she heard her husband call out to her from the tent flap.

"Lon'qu…" was all she managed.

"I… do not know how much comfort I can give you, but I am here," he spoke softly to her as he walked up to her.

She shook her head. "You don't have to be here… This isn't your cup of tea."

"I can imagine it's no one's cup of tea," he retorted.

"I'll be fine. Really."

"Lissa," he began as he sat down beside her and took her hand into his, "remember what we agreed on when I asked you to marry me? No more distance." With his other hand, he placed it under her chin and lifted her head to where he could see her face. "You've done your part, and you've done it well. It's okay. You can let it all out now."

His touch alone to her made her realize just how much he cared and had progressed. Before she could stop herself, a sob tore from her throat and tears flowed like rivers down her cheeks. "How could this have happened?! She's gone, Lon'qu! Emm's gone!" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, where her tears soaked through his slack wear. "I should have done something! I'm so useless!"

"Blaming yourself changes nothing," he spoke. As usual, his words were tough, but he said them with love. "Emmeryn would not want you or anyone to blame themselves. Grieve, but do not place fault."

Lissa clung so tightly on the back of his shirt that she was accidentally pulling it up, but he paid it no mind. "I… what do I do now…?"

"You keep moving," Lon'qu answered. "You and Chrom can finish what she started. If anyone can do it, it's you two. Keep her legacy alive, and she will continue to exist through you."

His words rang in her ears, and her sobs weakened. "You're… you're right. It's what she would want." She sniffled. "I… am really going to miss her, Lon'qu…"

He ran his fingers through her hair and held her closer. No more words needed to be said as he consoled her, her bitter tears finally ending when she cried herself to sleep. He carried her to their bedroll and laid her in it and joined her, his caress giving her all the warmth and comfort in the world. Indeed, he couldn't take the pain away, but he could perhaps ease it. It broke him to see her cry so bitterly, and if he could, he would take it all away. Instead, all he could do was be there for her.

And to her, that was more than enough.


	47. I Can Make You Smile

_*As requested by OrangeStreakedStar. Sorry this one kinda got lost and has taken me so long to do. Your other request will more than likely be done tomorrow.*_

"Mother, are you in here?" Lucina called before she entered the tent.

"Lucina? Er, yes, just-"

Lucina didn't wait for her mother to finish before entering the tent. "Oh, good. I have a question about-"she suddenly turned her back, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "M-Mother! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were bathing!"

She heard Robin let out a sigh. "It's all right. I'm quite used to it."

"I-I'll just wait outside," the blue-haired girl stammered as she exited the tent.

Several minutes passed by, and Robin stepped out of the bathing tent, slack wear on and her hair wet and down. She found Lucina sitting near the campfire, whetstone in hand and sharpening her sword. Without saying anything, she sat down next to her. For a while, nothing was said.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Robin spoke, breaking the silence.

Lucina kept sharpening her blade. "Where a whetstone was. Laurent found one for me."

The Grandmaster let out a laugh. "Of course your husband would know. I wish I had a brain like his."

"Mother?"

"Hmm?"

"Before, in the bathing tent, you said you were used to being walked in on. What did you mean by that?"

Her breath hitched in her lungs. Oh, gods, had she really said that? She wondered then if her marrying Chrom was a good thing or not; his inability to shut-up was rubbing off on her. Of course, she knew she couldn't just ignore or dismiss the question, so she prepared herself to tell the story.

"Well, you see," she started, her voice shaking in mortification, "your father walked in on me before we were married."

Lucina missed the blade and dropped the whetstone, her head jerking up and eyes on her mother. "E-excuse me?"

Robin giggled at Lucina's reaction. "I can't believe I'm telling you this. He walked in on me exactly the way you did. To make matters worse, about a week later, I walked in on him."

"Good gods," the princess gasped. She averted her eyes as she laughed. "Was it love at first, er, sight, then?"

"Lucina!"

"Well? Was it?"

"No, it was not," Robin exhaled. "Although once the awkwardness went away, we were actually more comfortable around each other. No secrets were kept anymore."

"I bet," Lucina murmured. "That's certainly an… interesting story, Mother."

"Hey, you asked."

"Haha, that I did. What's that phrase? Curiosity killed the cat?"

"Oh, you won't die from a little embarrassment, Lucy," Robin laughed as she playfully shoved her.

"When it comes to you and Father, I just might! You two are so lovey-dovey!"

"Us lovey-dovey?" Robin asked, disbelief in her tone. "What about you and Laurent? The other day, I saw you two chasing each other around and into your tent!"

Lucina's cheeks burned as she tackled Robin and covered her mouth. "Shh! Mother!"

Robin laughed even harder as she reached up and uncovered her daughter's hands from her mouth. "You are just like your Father. I can turn him red by the simplest words or actions. I am positive when I tell him you know of the bath story, he'll like to die from embarrassment."

Lucina could not help but to laugh, and at this, Robin's eyes became warm. To see her smile was such a rare treat, and it was all Robin ever wanted to do. If she could make her laugh and smile more often, it would be like a blessing from the gods. She and Morgan were so different from each other, and while Morgan was just like his mother, Lucina was so forlorn and serious. For once, she had let down her guard and loosened her hold on her emotions, truly allowing herself to enjoy time with her family.

For Robin, this was all she could ever ask for.


	48. Justice Cabal

_*Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for the lack of writings for the past week. I've been balancing college, homework, chores, getting in a good workout, and Tales of Xillia 2 (which I beat. Ugh, such a sad game). Thanks for being so patient! To those who reviewed while I was away, thank you very much!_

_This was a request by Guest. Thank you!* _

"RADIANT DAWN!" Owain yelled as he attacked a Risen, killing it instantly. He drew back, his hand up to his face in a victorious pose. "Yes!"

"Owain!" he heard his best friend cry out from behind him. When he turned around, he saw Morgan, whose sword clashed with a Risen Swordmaster's blade. Morgan's wife, Cynthia, then swooped down on her Pegasus and finished off the Swordmaster, a wide grin on her face.

"Nailed it!" she beamed as she thrust her spear up in the air.

The red-haired Assassin nodded as his eyes scanned the area, other members of the Shepherds easing from their battle stances now that all the Risen were dead. His could see his father, Gaius, by his mother's side, both with stern looks on their faces at him. Morgan could see his parents, Lon'qu and Robin, with the same look. Cynthia turned to see Sumia and Chrom, irritated scowls on their faces as well.

"Uh-oh…" Cynthia whispered. "I think we're in trouble."

"Probably because we ran ahead without telling them why," Morgan winced. "I guess it should come as no shock, really."

Cynthia gave her cousin a playful shove. "Good thing your hand hungered, huh, Owain?"

"You bet! If it hadn't, we would have never saved that village in time! I don't get why they would be upset," Owain shrugged. "I mean, we're the Justice Cabal! This comes with the job! Right, Morgan?"

Morgan smiled widely. "Haha! Right!" He then put his hands on his hips. "We just won a battle, guys! So, let's do our thing!"

"Sweet!" Cynthia beamed. She held out her left hand, her wedding band shining brightly. "Justice Cabal! Righting the wrongs!"

Morgan placed his left hand on top of her hand, their matching rings visible. "Protecting the innocent!"

Owain placed his hand over theirs. "And kicking bad-guy butt epically!"

"All right!" they each cheered as they raised their hands in the air.

Gaius grunted as he placed his hand on Lissa's shoulder. "He takes after you."

"No, dear. Those are your genes," she sighed.

"Still," Robin spoke, a soft smile spreading on her cheeks, "I'd much rather see them like this."

Her friends could not help but to agree. Seeing the smiles and hearing the laughter from their future children was worth every ounce of chagrin they experienced.


	49. Emmeryn

_*As requested by TheWerdna. I've never actually done this in the game, so if I'm a little off, I apologize.*_

Chrom stood in front of the medical tent, his whole body numb. Nothing made sense anymore. He had seen her die… right? Sully had comforted him at camp, while Stahl comforted Lissa. They had grieved, so how?.. He stood long enough, so he began to pace, his mind overwhelmed with what had just happened. They had found her. She could barely talk, but there she was. As much as he and Lissa had wanted to run up and embrace her, they were so uncertain on everything. Robin was just as stunned as everyone else; he had blamed her death on himself, so when he saw her, his feelings of happiness mixed with perplexity and doubt. Olivia had to convince him to leave it up to Libra and Maribelle to assure her wellbeing.

"Chrom?" he heard his wife call behind him. He turned to see her, her face expressing concern for him.

"Sully," he sighed as he felt his arms hang loosely by his sides. "What… what do I do?" He turned around and looked at the tent flap. "This is a good thing, right?"

She walked up to him and put her hand in his. "I can't answer that for you… you know that."

"Yeah…" he exhaled. "I know."

She gave his hand a squeeze that before they married would have hurt. Now, he was used to it; she didn't know her own strength. "Don't be a craven. Go in and talk to her. I'm sure she's just as confused about all this as the rest of us. Hell, I don't know what's what anymore. She needs to know that she'll be all right."

Chrom let out a chuckle. "You never mince words, do you?"

She grinned. "You knew what you were getting into when you married me." She reached for the tent flap. "I'll be with you."

Chrom leaned forward and kissed his wife. "Thank you, Sully."

"Yeah, yeah," she blushed. "I'm not the blushing-bride type, ya know."

"Oh, really? Then, what's that on your cheeks?"

"You think you're just a damn clown, don't ya?" Sully joked as she playfully punched his shoulder, which would have hurt before they wed. Throughout the years, his muscles had gotten used to her. "Come on."

They entered the tent together, and inside, they could see Emmeryn, sitting up in a cot, her hands folded in her lap and her eyes straight ahead. Stahl and Lissa were already there, as well as Robin and Olivia. The look in Lissa's eyes told Chrom, "What took you so long?" as he walked up to his older sister. His legs shook, but Sully held him upright, tugging him right along with her. When they reached her, Chrom bit his lip, his voice failing him. Finally…

"Emm…" he whispered. "I know you can't remember us, but... just know that you were- are- very treasured."

Emmeryn shook her head, a smile on her face. "I cannot remember… you at all… But, I know that… by your words and… kindness just how much… I am loved…" Her eyes met his tearful eyes- her eyes that expressed happiness and love. "Thank you… for saving me… I'm sorry… to be such… a burden."

At this, Chrom reached forward and took her hand into his, his tears spilling over his lashes. Stahl embraced Lissa as she silently wept at the bittersweet moment. Robin bit his lip, forcing his tears back while Olivia held his hand.

"No," he shakily spoke. "You'll never be a burden, Emm. People who are loved are never burdens for anyone."

Emmeryn closed her eyes as she felt her brother's warmth. "I am… glad."

Through his tears, Chrom could not help but to smile.


	50. Panne X Stahl

_*So, I gave myself a black eye while working out. My awesomeness holds no bounds._

_This is one of my favorite ships in the game, and conveniently enough was a request made by several people. WHY DOES STAHL HAVE TO BE SO AMAZING?!* _

"I bet you could totally ride her into battle!" a young child excitedly spoke as he looked at Panne in her Taguel form.

"I beg your pardon?" Panne asked, still in her form.

"Oh my gosh! No one would see it coming!" a little girl giggled. "Most people ride horses, Pegasi, or Griffons, but a giant bunny? No way!"

"I am no 'bunny'. I am a Taguel."

"Can you give us a ride? Pleeeeease?" a second girl begged, her hands folded together, her big blue eyes begging themselves.

Her husband nervously messed with the back of his hair. "Erm, she normally doesn't like that, you know. Now, her son may-"

"Very well," Panne cut him off. "Just this once."

A second boy ran in place, exhilaration overwhelming. "This is the best day ever!"

Taking turns, Stahl would help the children onto Panne's back, and she would slowly run around the village to ensure that they would not fall. All the while, the children laughed and had smiles on their faces. Stahl observed his wife as she made the little ones happy, his smile just as bright as theirs. When it was all over, Stahl and Panne headed back to camp with the rest of the Shepherds, the children sad to see them go. They each gave Stahl and Panne hugged and thanked them, and he could see the delight in his wife's eyes.

Inside their tent, Stahl removed his armor and changed into his slack wear while Panne stretched out on their bedroll. The lantern gave just enough light in the tent as they prepared for bed. Stahl thought about the day's events with the children, and it still brought a smile to his face as he lay down beside Panne, whom was on her side, nearly asleep. He put his arm around her and held her close to him.

"Panne," he whispered, "are you awake?"

"Barely," she murmured. "Is something the matter?"

"No. I just…" He nestled his head on her neck, her fur giving cushion. "When this war is over… you're going to be a great mother."

He felt her body shift. "Am I not a great mother now?"

"Well, yes, but Yarne is already grown."

"I see." She rolled over and looked into Stahl's eyes. "I suppose it would be different, having to completely raise a child." Her cheeks then turned red. "You really do think I would be a great mother?"

"Definitely!" he grinned. "The way you handled those village children was amazing."

"Hmm…" This time, she leaned her head into the crook of Stahl's throat, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "You also performed admirably with the young ones. They liked you." She then planted a kiss on his Adam's apple. "You will make a great father."

Stahl let out a sleepy laugh as he put his arms around her and held her. "We'll be awesome parents together, huh?"

He heard nothing else from her, indicating to him that she had fallen asleep. He could feel his eyelids become heavy, so he closed them as he relaxed his muscles to permit sleep to overtake him. A smile again appeared on his face.

_When this war is over… let's make a family._


	51. Pot Calling The Kettle Black

_*As requested by Smash Fanatic U. This was fun!*_

"You came all this way to be popular with women? Really, son? There are far more important matters than whose bed you will be sharing tonight! Don't be such a womanizer!"

Inigo winced at his father's reaction. Virion stood before him with a stern look on his face, fussing at his womanizing behavior. Wait, what? Virion was fussing at _who_? Inigo crossed his arms, a sly grin on his face.

"Hello pot, I'm kettle. You're black."

Virion raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm… sorry?"

"Nothing," Inigo continued to smile. "It's just that I've heard plenty of stories how you would use your silver tongue to woo the ladies." He then placed a finger on his chin and glanced up at the sky. "I wonder where I get it from?"

"That… I... Who told you that?" Virion stammered.

"Ooo, not so good with that tongue now, are you?" his son winked.

Virion saw the door of opportunity and took it. "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps you should ask your mother just how proficient I am with my tongue."

At this, Inigo's face nearly fell, and his cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "F-Father! I do not wish to- oh dear gods!"

Inigo turned on his heel and briskly walked away from his father, his ears now red due to the embarrassment. Virion winked this time as he put his crossed his arms.

"Check and mate," he called out to his son, whom pretended to not have heard.


	52. Tell Me The Story

_*As requested by pokemonrhoades. Hope you enjoy it, friend!*_

Robin found her in the mess tent, sitting at a table by herself, her eyes on Chrom and Olivia. Once when he received his food, he made his way to her and sat down beside her, a chuckle escaping his lips when he saw that she still watched her parents as they ate and conversed with each other and other Shepherds.

"You know," he spoke to her, "you could join them. I'm sure they'd love to have you."

She didn't take her eyes off them. "I'm just doing some observing."

"I can see that," he laughed as he picked up a napkin and wiped some food off her chin. "I don't know if you know this or not, but you've missed your mouth some."

Her eyes jerked away from her parents, her cheeks red in chagrin. "Oh, gods. Are you serious? I wonder how many people saw?"

"Everyone. The whole army saw. They sent me in here to help you eat. Husbandly duties and all," he joked.

She gave him a playful shove as she giggled. "Don't be mean."

"If I wasn't sometimes, you'd think I was mad at you," he smiled at her. "So, why are you watching them?"

"Well, I heard stories of their whirlwind marriage," she replied. "It just made me curious as to exactly how they met and if they truly love each other."

Robin took a bite of bear meat, elated to be eating it once again. It had been a while since he had eaten any bear, so this was a treat. "You should ask them to tell you."

"I asked Father," Lucina retorted. "He just blushed and said to ask Mother. Like she would ever tell."

He swallowed his bite. "I guess I could tell you."

"Oh, Robin! Would you?"

"Eh, why not?" He took a drink of water to wash down the food. "Remember when Emmeryn passed away, and we fled? You stayed behind with Flavia, so you missed when Olivia appeared with Basilio and showed us the way out. The moment she and Chrom laid eyes on each other, as cliché as it sounds, it was love at first sight."

Lucina glanced at her mother and father. "You're kidding, right?"

"Not at all. He stayed by her side to keep her safe and helped her get adjusted in camp. Believe it or not, as shy as she was, she wouldn't leave his side as he grieved for Emmeryn. Then, when we faced Gangrel together, they fought side by side." Robin's eyes focused on Chrom and Olivia, and a smile took place on his face. "I think because Olivia was there for Chrom as he grieved, despite his heart being torn, she found a place there."

He felt his wife's head lean on his shoulder. "Huhn. I guess it really was whirlwind."

"I suppose."

"But, you know what?"

"Hmm?"

She smiled. "They make me sick being so lovey-dovey."

Robin laughed. "Better not tell them that. They'd likely die from embarrassment."

"Oh, I wouldn't dare," she giggled.


	53. Henry X Cherche (with Gerome)

_*Sorry again for lack of postings for the past couple of days. I had a massive paper to write for college, so it put me behind. _

_As requested by TheWritingChick. This is on the longer side. Thank you!*_

Cherche had no intention of eavesdropping, but she could not help it. She had seen them walking this way, so she followed them, unaware of what would happen. She remained hidden behind the tree, her full attention on the conversation her husband and son were having. Of course, it was rather one-sided; yet, she was curious about what would occur once her husband said his piece. Her hand covered her mouth, barely daring to breathe so as not to be heard.

"What do you want, Henry?" Gerome impatiently asked. She sighed internally; he was always so brash toward everyone. The one exception was Kjelle, whom he had recently wed.

"Ouchie. Still not a fan of your old man, are ya?" Henry spoke in his usual uppity tone. "This isn't about me. This is about your mother."

"Cherche?" Gerome grunted. "What about her?"

Henry crossed his arms and tapped an index finger. "Maybe you could start being nicer to her. She is trying really hard to get to know you better, but you keep pushing her away." He shifted his weight on the other foot, and Cherche knew then he was nervous. One of his traits he had that was so hard to see unless you truly knew him. "Look, kiddo. She's not trying to take place of your mother. Cherche has a CAWlossal heart, so she would never even fathom of doing that." He watched Gerome as he shifted his gaze away from his father. Guilt, perhaps? "She deserves better than what you've been giving her, yeah?"

Gerome looked up at his father. "What about you?"

The Sorcerer shook his head. "Like I said, this isn't about me. I just want to see the two of you happy."

"I… I'll think about it," Gerome muttered as he turned his back to Henry. He took a step then stopped. "Henry?"

"Hmm?"

"Mother… really loves you," he quietly remarked. "I used to wonder why, but now… I guess I can see it."

With those words, he walked away from Henry, who held his hands out, palms up at his side. "Meh. I'll take it."

"It's a start, right?" he heard Cherche speak behind him. He turned around to see a smile on her face as she stood before him.

"Ya know," he began in a light tone, "you're just as bad as my crows for eavesdropping. You gotta stop hanging around them so much, nya ha!"

"Henry…"

"Just kidd-" Before he could finish, Cherche stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him tenderly, confusing him. "Muh? What was that for?"

"A wife cannot kiss her husband?" she questioned. "Also… you didn't have to do that."

"Of course, I did," he beamed. "I love the both of you. I know he doesn't love me, but I still want to see my family happy." He then scrunched his nose. "What the hex is wrong with me? I'm turning into a softie! Better start castin' some curses!" He could see the disapproval on his wife's face, so he laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "It's a joke."

"I know, dear," she giggled. She then leaned her head on his chest. He was certainly an enigma, as well as odd, but he was also the most amazing person she had ever met. As a child, he had no one, so she wondered how he would manage as a husband, and when Gerome appeared, a father. To her surprise, he adapted quickly and turned out to be wonderful. "Henry?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I adore you. Never forget that," she smiled as she looked into his eyes. "And I'm sure Gerome will come to in time."

"I hope so. Don't wanna have to hex the poor kid. Or do I?"

"Henry…" she sighed. She heard a light chuckle escape his lips and felt it as it vibrated in his chest. It was so peculiar as to how he could make all her apprehensions disappear just by being with her.

What they were unaware of was Gerome's eyes on them from a distance, Kjelle by his side. She put her hand on her hip as she gave him a stern glance.

"Well, Gerome?"

He huffed as he waved his hand through the air. "All right, all right. I'll do my part now."

"Good," she smiled. That was all she truly wanted.


	54. M Robin X Olivia

_*As requested by MiniatureAgate3. Thank you!*_

He had never been so surprised as to when she came up to him and asked him to train her. She was a dancer, and while he had seen her fight with a sword, it was mostly as a last resort to protect herself while on the field. He always made it his prerogative to be with her to keep her safe and so she wouldn't have to bloody her hands, which brought the question to mind: Why did she want to learn when he was there? Still, he granted her wish and began to train her.

She was in battle stance, her fists clenched. "Why do I need to learn hand-to-hand combat? Isn't a sword enough?"

He shook his head. "What if your weapon is knocked out of your grasp? You need to be prepared for anything, so we're starting from scratch."

The pink-haired dancer nodded. "Okay, got it."

"Now, what I want you to do is to throw a punch at me," he commanded.

"A-at you?" she stammered. "Oh, I don't know if I… Robin, I couldn't possibly…"

He smirked at her. "Oh, come on. There have had to been moments where you've wanted to slog me. What wife wouldn't want to slog their husband?"

"O-okay…" she shakily agreed. "Here I go…"

"Like you mean it!" he cheered her on.

"All right. Like I… MEAN IT!" she yelled as she threw out a punch toward him, her eyes closed. She was stunned to feel firm contact of his jaw on her fist, and when she opened her eyes, she saw he wasn't in front of her anymore. "Huh? Robin?"

"Ugh… down here…" she heard him groan. Her eyes shifted to the ground to see him sitting on his rear, rubbing his jaw. His lip was bleeding, and instantly-

"Robin! Oh, no! I'm so sorry!" she cried out as she dropped to her knees beside him.

"Damn, did you see that?!" they heard Sully laugh. "Little Olivia just decimated Robin in one punch!"

Olivia turned her head to see several Shepherds with their eyes on her, wide in amazement. "Stop staring!" she shouted, her cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Hey, just remind me not to get on your bad side," Ricken grinned. "Don't want to end up like poor Robin."

Olivia buried her face in her hands. "Ooooh, let this be over!"

"Olivia, it's fine," her husband laughed as he took hold of her hands and lowered them so he could see her eyes. "Really. Color me impressed!"

"I could do that for ya!" Henry chimed in. "What color do you wanna be?"

"How awesome would that be?" his wife, Nowi, beamed.

"There will be no coloring of people today or any day," Sully sighed.

Olivia's cheeks burned red, but she kept her eyes on her husband. "I impressed you?"

"Are you kidding?" he chuckled. "You impressed everyone! You're a natural!"

He could see her embarrassment start to dissipate, and a smile formed on her face. "I'm glad! What else can you teach me?"

Robin flashed her a loving smile as they both rose to their feet, elated that she wanted to continue under his tutelage. _Ouch!_ Ah, he would certainly feel that in the morning…


	55. Gaius X Tharja

_*As requested by 3 dem Tragedy. Sorry this was buried, friend. Hope I do your three requests justice. They all won't be written tonight, but I'll start out with this one. Enjoy!*_

Nothing ever surprised her… or so she thought. When she entered the tent she and her husband shared, she was completely taken aback to see him sitting on the ground, in her stash of books about curses and hexes. Several were open all around him, with one in his hand, and he would glance from book to book as if searching for something. She made her way to him and bent her waist to peer over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked. She expected him to jump, but he continued to read from book to book.

"Hey, Sunshine," he greeted. "Glad you're here. What's the most potent curse or hex you know of?" He glanced from the books to her. "Er, that won't kill someone."

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Tharja," he simply said, pushing her to tell.

"Depends on what you want the person to suffer from," Tharja answered. "All hexes and curses have different degrees-"

"Which is your favorite?"

"Gaius," she bluntly called. "What is this about?"

Gaius flipped through the pages of the book in his hands. "That boy..."

"What about him? You're going to have to start being more specific, you know."

"This is the third time he's made Noire cry," the red-haired Assassin continued, as if he hadn't heard Tharja. "I need your help in this since I obviously can't do dark magic." His eyes met with her eyes. "Nothing too bad. Just enough to teach him a lesson."

Her hands located on his cheeks and pushed them together. "Insolent man. I need a name."

"I'll shell you ish you shtop shwishing my shace," he chuckled. She kept her hands on his cheeks but stopped pushing his cheeks in. "Think about it. Who is the _one_ guy who can make Noire cry?"

At this, Tharja's face grew dark as she unknowingly began to squeeze her husband's face again. "Inigo…"

"Uh, babe. Ow."

"You should have come to me sooner," she darkly spoke as she released his face and sat down beside him. "Also, these are my books. Don't touch them without my permission."

"Fine, fine," he dismissed.

Tharja grabbed the book from his hands. "As a matter of fact, the book you were holding has the best hexes I have ever seen." Her eyes shadowed, and a sinister grin took place on her face. "And I know exactly which one I'm going to use."

She flipped to the page and showed it to him, and he smirked as well.

"Sunshine, you are too good at this," he praised as he rose to his feet. "I'll get the ingredients."

"I'll come with you," she stated, rising as well. "You'd be useless without me to guide you."

"Heh, I love you, too," he grinned. "Makin' my little girl cry… Not on my watch."

Tharja sneered as she wrapped her hand around his hand while the two of them walked out of their tent. Inigo would never make Noire cry again after her hex.


	56. Legacy

_*Feels comin' on, guys. Sorry! I've been thinking about what would happen if Robin never came back, and his/her spouse was killed during the final battle. So… here it is. ~Hides behind laptop again~ Don't hate me! Also, her name means "Awakening". See what I did there?*_

Morgan heard a loud thud down the hall, followed by her cry. Lucina stood up to go help her, but he smiled at her as he stood, wordlessly telling her he would take care of it. His bare feet on the cool floor, he wondered why he always hated wearing socks. He limped down the hallway to see a little brown-haired girl sitting on the ground, her hands covering her skinned knee. As he sat down in front of her, he had to do so slowly; after the last battle with Grima, he knew his body would never be the same, especially his right leg due to its injuries.

He took her hands in his and moved them away from her knee, which was bleeding slightly. A quiet sniffle filled the air as he smiled at her, reached for her face, and gently wiped the tears away.

"It's not so bad," he warmly spoke. "Let's get it cleaned up."

Gradually, he rose to his feet and took her hand into his, the two of them walking to his and Lucina's bedroom to get the tonic and bandages. When he cleaned her wound and bandaged it, he saw her rubbing her eyes and heard her yawn.

"Are you sleepy?"

"No."

"Hmm, you seem rather sleepy to me."

"Nope!" she smiled sleepily at him. She moved her legs back and forth for a moment, not saying another word. He knew she had something to say, but she was being hesitant about it.

"Alana? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she nearly whispered. She kept moving her legs as she stared at the floor. Morgan was patient with her, and even leaned down to her in hopes to urge her to talk to him. After a moment or two… "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you tell me about Grandma and Grandpa?" she timidly asked. Her question, although a seemingly simple one, nearly broke him, and despite her tender age of six, she could see it. "I know you don't like to talk about them, but… I keep hearing other people talk about how nice they were."

His lungs seemed to feel as though lead had filled them as he stared ahead. He remembered that day too vividly… how he lost both his mother and father. His father's wounds were too severe, and he passed away two days later. He and Lucina had traveled to the ends of the earth and back in search of Robin, but she never returned. It was almost too much for him to bear, and if it hadn't been for Lucina, he would have lost himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his daughter's tiny hands on his thigh. "Daddy?"

He shifted his gaze to her big, brown eyes, and he could not help but to smile. She inherited his looks, but had her mother's smile. "So, you wanna know about Grandma and Grandpa, huh? All right." He glanced up to the ceiling, thinking on where to begin. "Let's see..." His eyes redirected to her eyes. "Grandma Robin met Grandpa Lon'qu while fighting your mama. Grandma noticed Grandpa was scared of girls, so she wanted to help him and to get to know him better. At first, Grandpa was kind of a meanie, but he fell in love with her in no time. She vowed to help him overcome his fear, starting with her." He took a deep breath, surprised to feel his lungs aching. "Grandma was like that. She always wanted to help people, and when Grandpa married her, he started helping others, too." His vision became blurry. "They… they, uh… they…" His voice quaked, and before he could stop himself, the tears began to fall. He turned his face away from his daughter to try to hide his tears, but she knew he was crying. She sat on her knees and put her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Daddy… You can stop."

"No," he shakily sobbed as he shook his head. He wiped away his tears and looked at her. "It's okay. I want to tell you." He picked her up and sat her down in his lap. He missed his parents so much, but he wanted their legacy to live on. "Sorry that your daddy is such a cry baby. Anyway…"

Yes, their legacy would live on. On in the life of this little girl.


	57. M Robin X Cordelia

_*This has actually been a really popular request, so hope you all enjoy!*_

Where in gods' names was she? He had searched all around camp, to the scouting areas, and even to the nearest town to find her, but she was nowhere to be found. No one in the Shepherds knew where she was, either. Just as he started to really worry, he saw her in the corner of his eye making her way towards him. He turned to face her, and she could see the concern on his face.

"Sorry," she spoke before he could even open his mouth. "I just… here, follow me."

She grabbed his hand and began to pull him through camp to their tent.

"Whoa, wait a second, Cordelia," he called. "Where have you been?"

"You're about to get your answer," she replied lightheartedly as she opened the flap to their tent, pulling him with her.

He laughed. "Hey, I mean, I won't say no."

She stopped and whirled in front of him, her hands on her hips. She let out one of her impressive sighs. "Not that." Then, she moved to the side and motioned toward a sheathed sword that was leaning on a chair. "That."

The sheath itself was extraordinary and elegantly crafted. He took it in his hands and unsheathed the blade, which was all the more remarkable. Undoubtedly, she had poured many hours into making this blade, and it showed through the craftsmanship. For a moment, he was speechless as he examined the sword.

"Cordelia," he breathed, "this is magnificent."

"Truly?"

"You bet! So, this is what you've been up to lately."

"Yes," she nodded with a smile. "Sorry to have been all cloak and dagger. I wanted to surprise you on your birthday, so I had to really devout myself to this to get it done in time."

His eyes darted from the sword and met her eyes. "Birthday?"

"Yes, you know. The day you were born?" she sarcastically joked. "What do you think? Would you wield this blade in battle?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "This is for me?"

"Oh, honestly, Robin, for a tactical mastermind, you can be so dreadfully thick at times," she laughed. "Yes, it is for you."

He ran his hand over the blunt side of the sword. "Cordelia… I couldn't possibly… You put so much into this."

"Which is why I want you to wield it," she added. "It can keep you safe when I am unable to be by your side in battle."

A loving smile spread on his face as he sheathed the sword. "This is a wonderful gift, Cordelia. I would be honored."

She let out a sigh of relief. "I am glad. I was worried you wouldn't-" his lips on hers cut her off. Not that she minded. For a moment, the kiss deepened until a soft hum escaped her lips, and she grabbed the front of Robin's shirt with both hands. "Now, we can get to _that_."

She heard him chuckle. "I gotta say. This is the best birthday I've ever had."

"It's the only one you can remember."

"Exactly," he said as he kissed her again. "You'll have quite the challenge to beat this one next year, Cordelia."

"Challenge accepted," she grinned as she removed his Plegian robe.


	58. Big Brother Gerome

_*I apologize for not writing anything last night. I had a midterm to study for. D: _

_As requested by Repentant Wrecker. Sorry it took so long to do these, friend. I'll do one tonight and one another evening. Thank you!*_

When he had received the letter, the news written was… unexpected. He knew Cherche was with child, so he gave it little thought after that. Truth be told, he and Kjelle were expecting as well (however, she had just discovered this), and his mind was more so on his wife than his mother. She would be fine, especially with Frederick by her side. The moment he read the letter, he and Kjelle packed up and traveled to Ylisse. As stone-faced as the both of them were, he was surprised to see his wife excited. He could not help but to smile himself; if she was this eager to see her mother-in-law's baby, she would be even more to meet her own.

At the house, they were greeted outside by Lissa and Henry, whom they were not surprised to see. Henry held their infant son, his usual smile on his face. Lissa was the midwife, and her husband was close friends with Frederick. Naturally, they would be there. Chrom would have been, but he was needed elsewhere.

"How is she?" Gerome asked Lissa.

"She's fine," Lissa answered. "The baby is really healthy, too." She shifted her gaze to Kjelle, a peppy smile on her face. "Cherche told us about your bun in the oven. Congrats!"

"Babies everywhere!" Henry chimed, holding out the baby for them to see. "You should go in and see her! She's been asking for you."

Gerome shook his head. "Not possible."

"Muh?"

"But it totally is!" Lissa beamed. "Just go in and see for yourself."

Despite his confusion, Gerome shrugged it off and sighed. "Very well. If you insist."

"Oh, we insist!" Henry and Lissa simultaneously laughed, pushing him toward the door. Hesitantly, Gerome and Kjelle entered the house and walked down a hallway to Frederick and Cherche's bedroom. The door was open just a crack, the light seeping out into the dim hallway. Kjelle reached and opened the door all the way and urged her husband to enter first. He complied, and what he saw made him stop completely.

In his mother's arms was not a son, but a daughter.

Frederick and Cherche smiled at him, his shock visible even to them. He was so stunned that he didn't feel Kjelle pushing him toward his mother and father until he was by their sides. All he could do was to stare at the newborn daughter, whom slept soundly in Cherche's arms.

"Is… this a mistake?" he whispered.

"I have to say, we were rather stunned as well," Frederick spoke. "Yet, the future was never set in stone. Events change every day."

Gerome felt Cherche's hand on his. "Gerome, this is your little sister."

He finally blinked and looked at his mother. She appeared exhausted but euphoric, and Frederick was ecstatic as well. His eyes went from Cherche, to the baby, and back to Cherche, who knew her son well enough to know what he wanted.

"Of course you can hold her," she smiled. "Here, sit down beside me."

"You need all the practice you can get," Kjelle lightly stated as he sat down beside Cherche.

Frederick positioned Gerome's arms the way they needed to be, and Cherche placed the baby in them; however, she didn't remove her hands.

"Support her head. There you go," she instructed. Once the baby was settled, she removed her hands.

Something clicked inside Gerome the moment he held the baby in his arms. Nervousness flooded him, but he was happy to meet her. She wriggled and made a small grunt, then fell back asleep. He took his fingers and gently held one of her hands with them.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Charlotte."

He rubbed her hand softly as he began to whisper, "Hello, Charlotte. I'm your big brother, Gerome." Her eyelids flickered open and her eyes focused on his. A warm smile spread on his face.


	59. Ricken X F Robin II

_*This one will be my selfish post for the night. I know I already wrote a Ricken X F!Robin one, but it was REALLY depressing, and I kinda wanna give their relationship more what they're about. Beginning starts off a little sad, but it gets better. Enjoy!*_

He found her in their tent, sitting on a chair with her head leaning on a stack of crates, her eyes void of any emotion. Of course, he could not blame her for the way she felt. Validar had used her to hand over the gems, and the guilt she held was overwhelming. Not to mention that Lucina had just threatened to take her life, and very well may have if not for Chrom. While Ricken was upset over that, he knew that could wait. His wife needed him now more than ever… and he knew just what to do.

She blinked when she felt his fingers lace in between her fingers and pull her up. Wordlessly, she rose to her feet, tears in her eyes as he smiled at her just as a tear slid down her cheek. He began to whistle a familiar tune and sway, moving her arms with him, urging her to move as well, which she did. His whistling changed to him slowly singing the song Basilio sung on his and Robin's wedding day.

"Men will face hell without fear of dying/ Nothing to hinder them even a moment/ Yet, if the one destined cross their paths/ All time will freeze for them…" He could see light flicker in her eyes, and he began to move her with him as he leisurely danced. "If you ever live a moment such as this/ Love will bloom surely-" The light suddenly died, but he kept dancing. "Take her hand into yours/ Forever to cherish and hold-"

"-And never to part from spirit and heart…" she whispered in song. Her head lifted up, and her tears had gone. "This love will last throughout eternity-" A smile finally spread on her face, and he quickened their pace. "Even through sickness and health/ And when the bloke snores all night long-"

"Or when she stubs up for weeks on end-" he laughed as he twirled her around, causing her to laugh as well. "This love will last throughout eternity-"

"So when you want to smother him with a pillow-" she giggled while Ricken quickened the pace all the more, to where they were moving so briskly, their feet could barely keep up.

"Or test just how long the gal can stay silently mad-" he chuckled as he moved close to her, his hands on her hips.

"Just remember the vows you made/ when you promised your hearts for eternity!" they both sang as they finished the song and dance. They had huge smiles on their faces, and she could not stop laughing as he held her and leaned his forehead on her forehead.

"I can't Basilio even sang that song at our wedding!" she giggled.

"Come on, it's Basilio we're talking about here," Ricken laughed. "Hey, three years later, and we've still got it!"

She gasped. "It's been that long since we've danced like that, huh? Gods, I nearly tripped five or six times!"

Ricken let out another heartfelt laugh. "That's okay, I almost faceplanted once. Add that to the several times I almost fell, but I think we did good!"

Her eyes locked onto his. "Ricken?"

"Hmm?"

Her lips pressed on his, her arms wrapped around his neck and pulling him close to her. His hands went back down to her hips and held her tightly to him as well, and he felt all her emotions in that kiss. She pulled back just far enough to say what she needed to say.

"Thank you."

"I'm just glad you're smiling again," he beamed. "I'd sing that crazy song over and over if it made you happy."

"Haha! I may just have to take you up on that next time I'm sad or in a bad mood!"

Ricken's face fell. "On second thought…"

"Ohhh, no. You said-" He kissed her, cutting her off. When he pulled away from her, she made a playful pout as she crossed her arms. "You play _so_ unfair."


	60. Pecking Order

_*This is an idea pokemonrhoades thought up, and I freaking ran with it. It's a crack parody of DBZ Abridged, so be prepared! **This line was crafted by pokemonrhoades as well.*_

Many of the Shepherds were lined up, waiting for Frederick to show up and start their training regimen. Robin glanced around the area, but his gaze stopped on Chrom, Sully, and Stahl as they were walking by. He called out to them, making them stop so he and others could talk to them.

"Aren't you going to train with us?" he asked.

"We've already been trained by Frederick," Chrom replied. "Sully and Stahl have been trained by him since they were children."

"Oh. I suppose Lissa wasn't trained, then. Why?"

"Don't you dare say it's because I'm delicate, Chrom!" Lissa yelled from somewhere in the formation.

"No. She didn't have a reason to. Now that we're in a war, it's a necessity."

"Hey, what can you tell us about Frederick's training? I'm sure you have some interesting stories!" Ricken beamed, curiosity written all over his face. At this request, Chrom and Sully tense up, and Stahl hugged his body as he broke out in a cold sweat.

"Uh, guys? Helloooo?" Gaius called.

"First rule of Frederick's training: Don't talk about Frederick's training!" Stahl blubbered out.

"Gods, Stahl, pull yourself together!" Sully fussed as she grabbed his arms. "Don't show weakness, man!"

Hearing her words made him react all the worse. "SECOND RULE OF FREDERICK'S TRAINING!"

"We'd better go, Chrom. If Frederick-"

"No need to tell me twice," Chrom interrupted as he took hold of one of Stahl's arms. "Come on, Stahl."

The three walked away (Stahl still in a fit of panic), leaving everyone else confused. Robin, Ricken, and Gaius went back to formation and waited with the rest until they saw Frederick nearing. As usual, he held a stern appearance; he hardly ever smiled unless he was training, and it freaked everyone out. He stopped in front of them, his arms behind his back and eyes closed. They watched him as he took a sharp inhale of breath, and then his eyes opened.

"All right, maggots, listen up," he began. Robin nearly fell over; he had never heard Frederick speak like that. It was as if he had two completely different personas: One for training, and the other for everything else. "There is a pecking order around here."

"Pecking order?" Gaius thought aloud, eyebrow raised.

**"It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside the dirt, Chrom's stool, Frederick, then Chrom," Frederick listed.

"Is this the same Frederick or what?" Vaike questioned.

"Chrom's… excuse me?!" Maribelle gasped.

"Pecking order!" Frederick yelled as he pointed at both Vaike and Maribelle, whom instantly clamped their mouths shut. Frederick then straightened his back and peered at his pupils. "Today marks the start of your training. Just know you will never be as good as me and accept it. Now, follow me. We'll start elsewhere."

Nearly an hour passed by, and Chrom wondered why Frederick and the rest of the Shepherds had not returned from their training exercises. He chose to go back to the spot he had last seen them, and upon returning, he only saw Frederick sitting on a chair with cup of tea in his hand.

"Uh, Frederick?" Chrom called, drawing his attention to him. "Where is everyone?"

"I'll tell you where they're not," Frederick replied with a devilish grin. "Safe."


	61. Life in the Hamlet

_*Sorry it's been a couple of days! I've been playing Dramatical Murder again- trying to go through all the possible routes. Love it! _

_As requested by Guest made LONG ago. Sorry, friend. It was sort of buried... Enjoy!*_

A little Manakete girl with curly brownish-gray hair ran throughout the village, giggling as several children around her age followed behind her, laughing as well. Her mother watched from the porch of their house, waiting to see the familiar tin hat appear from over the hilltops. It wouldn't be long now. She remembered back so many years ago, when they had met and fallen in love. He had promised her a life of happiness. In a thousand years, she had never met anyone like him, and he made her smile and laugh all the more, which was hard to fathom considering she always had a smile on her face. When they had met Nah, she was happy to see him adapt so well to having fatherhood suddenly thrust upon him; in fact, he was quite elated to see they would have at least one child. Then, when they had this child together, choosing to name her Tanis rather than Nah (they had felt that giving her the name Nah would make the future Nah feel as if she was being replaced and forgotten), her dreams were realized.

"Mama, Daddy's comin'!" she heard Tanis excitedly call, bringing her out of her thoughts. Her eyes moved to the village entrance to see her husband and several other villagers as they came in from the fields. Slowly and awkwardly, she rose to her feet and made her way up to her already running daughter, joining her to meet him halfway. Once he reached them, he smiled and scooped Tanis in his arms- a small, daily ritual he did.

"Hi, Daddy!" Tanis beamed.

"Howdy, sweetheart, he grinned. His eyes then moved to his wife. "Did ya help yer mama 'round the house today?"

"Yup!" she nodded. "She even let me do some washin', too! I'm gettin' big, ain't I?"

Nowi giggled. Tanis had certainly developed the accent of a country girl, courtesy of her father and grandmother… and all the children whom she had made friends with. Donnel took off his tin pail and place it on top of Tanis' head, which slid down over her eyes. She reached up and pulled it up so she could see.

"Ya shore are!" He then put her down. "Go on 'n play, now. Supper'll be ready soon."

They watched her as she ran back to her friends, and they all took turns trying on his tin pail, each time it slipping down over their eyes, making people laugh. Donnel then took Nowi's hand in his and laced his fingers between hers.

"You doin' all right?" he asked.

"Totally!" she answered happily. "It's a little awkward moving around sometimes, but I remember what that's like, so it's no biggie!"

She felt his thumb rub over her thumb. "Don't overdo it, 'kay? If'n need be, Ma'll help ya."

"Donny," she giggled as she continued to watch Tanis, "I've done this before. Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

He nodded and took his hand out of her hand then put it around her. "Whaddya think o' the name Leigh? It's unisex, so we's got it down no matter what."

Nowi leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Leigh was the name of Donnel's father. "That suits me just fine, Donny." She smiled and opened her eyes as she felt him give her body a gentle squeeze.

He had promised her a life of happiness. And as they watched Tanis play, and she felt the life inside her move around, she knew without a doubt that her dream had been made real by him.

A life of happiness, indeed.


	62. Kellam X Miriel

_*Okay, so I REALLY love this ship, and I'm not sure why I haven't written it before now.*_

They sat on their bedroll in their nightly routine: she read while he polished his armor. However, tonight, she observed that something was different about him. While he was normally quiescent, he was even more so now. The more she unobtrusively watched him through the corner of her eye, the more she realized he was troubled. She reached to her side, picked up her bookmark and put it in place, then closed her book. With her hands, she pushed herself up and peered over her husband's shoulder.

"Kellam?"

He jumped and turned his head to see her. "Gracious, Miriel!"

"Did I startle you?"

"Y-yeah," he grinned nervously. "You're always so silent when you read, so I wasn't expecting you to speak."

She pushed her glasses further back on the bridge of her nose as she cleared her throat. "I wish to speak with you now, if that is well with you."

Kellam let out a chuckle. "You don't have to ask to talk to me, Miriel." He stopped polishing his armor and turned to give her his undivided attention. "What's on your mind?"

"Perhaps it is I who should be inquiring you that query," she countered. "Unbeknownst to you, I have been observing you tonight. In light of my observance, it has come to my attention of the alteration in your behavior."

Her husband's head tilted to the side. "My behavior? What about it?"

"Let me enlighten you," she began to answer. "During our two years of unification, your mannerisms have remained predominantly unchanged." Her fingers glided up to the rim of her glasses and remained there, a normal habit for her. "However, as of late, your patterns have altered."

Kellam grinned nervously. "I-I don't think so."

"Allow me to elucidate," his wife sighed. "Every evening, you maintain your armor, yet recently, its patina has diminished. Furthermore, the time you expend with Stahl and Donnel training has decreased, as well as your appetite." The look in his eyes told her everything, and she lowered her hand back onto her lap. "What quandaries ail you?"

For a moment, Kellam merely stared at her in disbelief. Then, a laugh escaped his lips, and she felt as though she were being mocked.

"It is uncouth for a husband to deride his wife's apprehensions."

"I'm not," he continued to laugh. He then leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss. "I'm laughing because you cheered me up, is all. Thanks, Miriel." She could feel the heat on her cheeks, so she closed her eyes and sighed again to it off. "It's nothing bad, I promise. So, please, don't worry about it."

_Ah_. She opened her eyes and focused them on his eyes. "Laurent is more like you than you presuppose."

Kellam exhaled. "You know, sometimes being married to you does have its downsides," he joked with a smile. "No one knows me better than you do."

She let out a small laugh. "I _did_ perform copious observations on you even prior to our nuptials." On her knees, she moved to her husband's side and hooked her arm around his. "You hold a cherished place in his heart, even if he does not express so. In many instances, his mannerisms are indistinguishable to yours."

"Think so?"

"Without qualm," she nodded. "Perhaps the most admirable attribute you two share is the compassion towards everyone in this army." She leaned her head on his shoulder and opened his hand, proceeding to trace her fingers on it. "Reminisce to the time we spend before marriage. My primary objective was to become more familiar with you. I had noticed you even before my pronouncement for the aspiration to study your 'disappearing ability'; however, the more time I spent by your side, your kindness spread a warmth to my heart which I found most peculiar." Her fingers laced in his, and she clasped their hands together. "Cynthia, undoubtedly, perceived this trait in Laurent as well. So, you see… this bond you share is something of which I desire to have."

"But, you do," Kellam smiled. This simple statement took her by surprise, and she looked up into his eyes to see truth. "I mean, sure, you use academia in order to start friendships, but ultimately, you better people in the end." He gave her hand a soft squeeze. "You certainly bettered me."

"I… see," she smiled back. Her vision became blurry, and she was shocked that tears fell from her eyes. With his thumb, he wiped them away, then leaned down and pressed his lips on hers. His forehead placed on her forehead as they closed their eyes.

"I'm so glad we found each other. Er, well, you mostly found me," he whispered. She decided to say no words and let her actions express her feelings instead. The lamp in their tent was extinguished as the nighttime fauna sang their songs.


	63. Virion X Olivia

_*Sorry again for the lack of updates. It's been fall break, and my fiancé and I never get to see each other, so we took the break to finally catch up. _

_As requested by Smash Fanatic U. Gotta say, this pairing is really cute.*_

He watched her as she twirled around the area, the warm spring breeze seemingly carrying her as she lightly graced the ground. Libra and Lissa had just married, and he could recall how not so long ago, he and his wife were in front of all the Shepherds, who congratulated them on their nuptials; instead of her dancing alone like she normally did after weddings, he was proud to be dancing alongside her. It amazed him how her body appeared to be weightless as she twirled and twisted in ways no one else could. Her elegance outshined everything, even himself- and he was royalty. He had chosen her, above anyone else, to be with for the rest of their days. It was a shock to everyone when he settled down with her, for his reputation as a ladies' man was known wide and far, but without a doubt, they could see how in love with her he was.

His thoughts were broken when he saw her dancing toward him, and when she reached him, her hand was extended, inviting him to dance with her. A beautiful smile was on her face as he took her hand.

"I won't be dancing alone anymore," she beamed as they danced. "From now on, I want you with me."

"Olivia, my love, I am certain they would much rather see you dance."

"Oh, stop it, Virion," she giggled. "Come on. Let's show them what _real_ dancing is."

Virion dipped her down, her hair skimming along the grass. "As you wish, milady."

All eyes were on them, even the bride's and groom's, as they moved in rhythm. Virion could not help but to kiss his wife, whose face turned into a bright red hue but nonetheless continued to dance with him. The days of past filled his mind as he twirled her around, her laughs the music he dance to.

Their love had started with a dance.


	64. Gaius X Panne

_*As requested by LightvsDark99. Thanks, friend!*_

"Showers are just about as awesome as candy," he sighed as he stepped out and dried off. He wiped the steam off the mirror and studied his reflection. Dark circles were under his eyes, and he needed to shave. "Meh, maybe I'll just grow a beard." He combed his hair and dressed himself in slack wear, ready to try to get some sleep. All was quiet in the house, and he made every effort he could to be as silent as possible as he made his way downstairs to ensure all was locked up. When he rounded the staircase, he froze as he saw his wife in the rocking chair, their infant son in her arms. She was fast asleep, and he was starting to become restless.

He was certainly a lively baby.

The master thief had hoped to get some sleep, but he knew his wife needed it more. Without even the sound of his feet on the floorboards, he made his way to them and gently took the baby out of her arms, hoping to not awaken her; however, the moment she felt the warmth leave, her eyes opened.

"Gaius? What is the matter?"

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"Was Yarne crying?" she asked. "I am sorry. I let sleep overtake me." Her hands pushed herself up then were extended out to him, but he smiled and shook his head again.

"It's all right, Panne. Get some rest," he assured. "I'll play with him and get him tuckered out in no time."

This time, she shook her head. "He is _our_ child. We'll do this together." She could see it in his eyes that he wanted to deny her wish, so she smiled at him, and that was all he needed to see.

"All right," he nodded, also smiling. Together, they began to play with Yarne. There was no others Gaius loved more than his wife and son. Sleep was a small price to pay for spending time with his family.


	65. M Morgan X Nah (with Henry)

_*Just went back and saw this request made by LaZyEnErGeTiC FOREVER ago. Sorry, friend!*_

Henry stood outside the house, his breath visible due to extreme cold. Despite it having been years since he had left Plegia, the cold was bitter to him, and he never fully got used to it. The scarf Robin had made him years ago was around his neck, and he kept his hands in his pockets in efforts to keep them warm. If he believed in the gods, he would have been praying to them right now; instead, he left that up to his wife and Ricken and Nowi. He remembered how eight years ago, Robin struggled, and even though he wasn't the one going through it, just the whole endeavor exhausted him. Now, their son was staying at the castle with Lucina and Inigo, as well as Gaius and Lissa's son and Ricken and Nowi's daughter.

He heard the door open behind him, followed by Ricken's voice. "Henry, it's a girl!" Ricken jumped on his best friend's back in utter joy, his arms latched around his chest to hang on. "We're grandfathers!"

After allowing some time for Lissa to clean the baby and her mother up, Henry and Ricken went back inside and into the room to find Morgan and Nah, whom had their daughter in her arms. Both looked exhausted, Nah (understandably) more so than her husband. Morgan stroked her hair as he gazed down at their newborn daughter, and Henry could see instantly the pride and love in his eyes. Minutes passed by, and after everyone else congratulated them, it was now Henry's turn. The room cleared out, leaving him in with Morgan and Nah. With his usual smile on his face, he put his hands on his hips.

"It's CAW-crazy that I'm a grandfather at thirty-five! I feel a mid-life crisis coming on, nya ha!" he joked.

"Dad…" Morgan sighed, his smile mixed with utter happiness and fatigue.

"So, what's the tyke's name? You haven't told us yet."

Nah exchanged glances with her husband. "We decided to name her Tala."

Morgan looked at his father, a warm smile on his face as he placed his hand on Nah's shoulder. "It means wolf."

Henry's eyes directed to Tala, and he stepped toward them. In his eyes, they could see the emotions he felt with the name. "…That's an awesome name." He then looked up to Nah and Morgan. "She'll be a remarCAWble kid."

"She comes from good blood on both sides," Morgan grinned.

"Hex yeah, she does!" Henry beamed.

Morgan reached and tenderly took Tala in his arms and walked over to Henry. It was surreal, to see his son as a father. Already, he knew Morgan and Nah would be wonderful to her. Tala was fast asleep already, but Morgan talked to her as though she were awake.

"Tala, this is your grandfather. He's my father. His name is Henry," Morgan whispered.

"He's slightly crazy, but he's a really good guy," Nah spoke. "For my father-in-law, he's not so bad."

"Gee, thanks," Henry laughed as he moved his attention back to his granddaughter. Born with a head full of white hair, her ears were pointed like Nah's. With gentle fingers, he reached and took her hands into them, moving her hands as if he were giving her a handshake. Nah could not help but to giggle at his action; he was always so pleasantly anomalous. With his other arm, he took it and put it around Morgan's shoulders. "You two did good, ya know. …Really good." His smile turned into one of unadulterated love. "She's beautiful."

"Dad…" Morgan choked out, the lump in his throat becoming all the harder to ignore.

"Thank you, Henry," Nah shakily spoke as tears rolled down her face. "You, Robin, Mother and Father- everyone… for giving us a future worth having…"

Henry felt a tear glide down his cheek.


	66. A First Time for Everything

_*As requested by pokemonrhoades. Enjoy!*_

_All right, Robin. You can do this. You've fought countless Risen. You devise strategies with lives at stake. This will be cake! Ooo, better not say that aloud to where Gaius can hear me._ He glanced up from the ground as he neared Chrom and Maribelle's tent, and instantly, his heart starting beating out of his chest. _Oh, come on! You were fine until just now!_

His lips moved involuntarily, and he heard his voice come from them. "Chrom? Are you busy? If not, I'd like to talk to you about Lucina."_ Wait, what? No! Stop talking on your own! _

"Sure, Robin. Come on in," Chrom called out to him. He moved aside the tent flap to see only Chrom inside, sitting on a chair and sharpening Falchion. _Gods, this is not a good time to be asking this! Maybe I should've brought a tome or a weapon. Should I come- no! She's the whole reason you're here. Man up. _As much as his legs felt like jelly, he was able to make his way to the Exalt, whom stopped sharpening his blade to give his attention to Robin. "What is it you'd like to discuss about Lucina? Is all well?"

"Well? Yeah, everything's fine!" he squeaked. He heard himself, and cleared his throat, embarrassed. His eyes fixated on the sword in Chrom's lap. "Er, well. You and I have been friends for a long time now, right?"

"Friends?" Chrom asked. Robin's hesitance was so blatant that it was almost smacking him in the face. "I consider a brother, Robin. I'm not sure as to why you're so nervous, but whatever it is, I'll be glad to help."

"Great! First of all, let's just put this to the side for now," Robin grinned fearfully as he took Falchion in his hands and put it on the makeshift desk behind him. Chrom opened his mouth in question, but Robin continued before he could say a word. "Okay, good! All right! This is good! Yeah!"

"Robin? Are you all right? You're stamm-"

"About Lucina," the tactician cut him off again. "The thing is- and you gotta promise me you won't get mad."

Chrom chuckled. "Come now, Robin."

Robin shook his head. "Nuh-uh. You gotta promise, Chrom."

"Fine, fine," the blue-haired Exalt sighed with a grin, "I won't get mad."

"Promise!"

"Okay! I promise!"

"Haha, you say that now, but give it about thirty seconds…" Robin inhaled and exhaled, preparing himself until he was ready. "Chrom, I would like to ask for her hand in marriage." For a moment, nothing was said as Chrom sat there, his face void of any expression. Robin thought grace had blessed him until he could see the shadows take place, and he took a step back and pointed at him. "Chrooom, you promised-"

"There is a first time for everything," Chrom chillingly smiled. "My sword. Give me my sword."

"No!" Robin exclaimed as he turned and grabbed it from off the table. "You'll hurt me!"

"Give it here, I said!"

Robin darted out the tent, Falchion in his arms and fearing for his life. "No!"

Chrom chased after him, the two passing by Lucina and Maribelle, whom sat at a table sipping on warm tea Brady had brewed for them. Lucina placed her cup on the table and crossed her arms.

"I'd say it went rather well," she dryly commented, Maribelle simply nodding in agreement.


	67. Gaius X Lissa

_*Feels time, guys. Sorry! I really love this ship, though. This is set in the future the children hail from.*_

Rain fell on him as he looked up at the cloudy sky. No sounds. No words. Nothing. He felt so alone on this muddy battlefield painted in blood and bodies. Certain that many of his friends were already departed from this world, he wondered where the rest had gone since he could hear nothing. Cold. Was it the cold rain and mud, or the loss of blood? Perhaps both. He hoped his wife was safe with what was left of the Shepherds.

His wife. _Lissa_.

As he life continued to fade, he reminisced about days passed. When they first began talking, she was trying to sew a cat plushie, so he took it upon himself to teaching her how to sew. In no time, she learned… and found a place in his heart. The day he asked her to marry him, she gave him a cat plushie she had sewed.

The plushie.

He took it out of his pocket, his hands shaking and pain overwhelming as he did, and brought it to his view. Throughout the test of time, he had managed to keep it clean and together. Disappointment filled his chest when he saw his blood on the plushie cat. He held it to his chest, surprised to feel warmth from it. His life had truly begun because of the plushie cat. He married to most amazing woman he had ever known, and together had a son whom they loved so much. His vision became dark, and he was so tired… Closing his eyes, it hit him. He hated leaving them behind.

Just as his breath was reaching his last, he felt warmth wrap around him. He could have sworn he heard sobbing, but his hearing gave out minutes before. The warmth was all too familiar, and he knew she had found him. A soft smile was given, and he was gone. Lissa wept bitterly as she was consoled by Cherche, her eyes on the plushie cat in her husband's hand.

His life had started the moment she had placed the plushie cat in his hands, and it had ended the all the same.


	68. Lon'qu X Tharja

_*As requested by Smash Fanatic U. Workin' through these, friend! It's so weird writing this one since Ke'ri's name is so close to mine: Kari. Ha.*_

He awoke with his arm around her, his body close to her. Her bare skin on his felt warm, and he hoped his body heat kept her warm as well. It was strange and foreign to have this, and while he was still shocked he fell in love, he was content. When Ke'ri had died, despite being so young, he thought he could never love again. Life became all about becoming stronger to be a protector of the innocent; he knew he could never change what had happened to Ke'ri, but he could prevent it from happening to anyone else. Fearless, his name was respected and feared. On the battlefield, he fought alongside his allies- men and women- so when it was revealed he was gynophobic, it was a surprise to everyone. Every woman who tried to get close to him was turned away.

Then, he met Tharja.

He pulled her closer to him, his head leaning on the top of her head, his eyes closed. She was not particularly a woman who wanted to be adorned by flowers and gifts. No, ingredients to curses and hexes was more her style. Nor did she dress in colors. Her words certainly could hold a sting to them. Yet, she was beautiful, and she had helped him in ways no one else could or did. He opened his eyes and stared at their wedding bands. Merely hours before, they had promised their lives to each other in front of all the Shepherds. And as they lay there after their tender, passionate exchange, her asleep by his side, he could not help but to feel at peace.

_Ke'ri,_ he thought,_ I won't forget you, I promise. The lessons I learned with you by my side are things I will carry with me always. After you died, I searched for many years for something… I thought it was redemption, but that wasn't it. _He took Tharja's hand into his. _You told me many times that all you wanted was my happiness. I didn't know it, but that was what I was searching for. Ke'ri… _A soft smile spread on his face as he laced his fingers between her fingers, and he could see her peculiar smile take shape. _After all this time… I've finally found it. _


	69. Inigo X F Morgan

_*As requested by OrangeStreakedStar. Sorry this took so long, friend. This one was difficult to do! Hope you like it!*_

"Robin," he heard his wife speak behind him, "spying isn't nice, you know."

"Shh!" he fussed as she kneeled down beside him. He hid behind a bush, his eyes on his daughter and the boy she was in love with. "Come on, Cherche. You're blowing my cover here!"

"You're going to blow your cover if you keep yelling like that," she giggled. Her eyes peered over the top of the bush, and after watching them for a moment, she sighed. "It's official. She's in love."

"Yeah, over my dead body."

"Really, dear?" she exhaled. "If it makes you feel any better, I had Gerome watch them, and he says Inigo's philandering days are over."

Robin's eyebrow raised, and a mischievous grin molded on his face. "_I'm_ the mean one?"

"Shh, be quiet," Cherche whispered as she covered his mouth. Robin was confused for a moment until he heard Inigo and Morgan start to speak. Both of their eyes peered over the bush, being careful not to be seen. The blue-haired prince's cheeks were infrared, but he held his usual upbeat attitude and smile.

"Is life still exciting with me, Morgan?"

"Oh, definitely!" she laughed. "Although, I have to admit, I think I've gained five pounds since I've met you."

"Doesn't look it," he pointed out. "I mean, really. You look as stunning as ever."

Morgan blushed as she looked down at the ground, her foot twisting in chagrin. "Y-you think so?" Inigo nodded, his smile all the truer. Morgan stopped twisting her foot but kept her eyes on the ground. "Hey, Inigo?"

"Hmm?"

"You…" she hesitated, and he leaned his head to the side, expressing to her that she had his attention. "You still love me, right?"

He wasted not a second. "With all I am."

"Oh, good," she exhaled in relief, finally taking her eyes off the ground and locking them onto his, her cheeks red and formed into a smile. "Because I'm totally in love with you."

Robin and Cherche could both see the happiness and shock in Inigo's eyes, and it occurred to them that Morgan had never told him that. Overwhelmed by his happiness, Inigo leaned down and kissed her, then jerked back, his hand in front of his lips. Her eyes were wide, and her cheeks were now an even more intense shade of red.

"S-sorry, Morgan! I don't know what came over me!" he panicked. "I'm sorry!" Her hands took hold on his hands, calming him down instantly. When he looked at her, he could see utter happiness on her face.

"I'm not. We should do that more often," she plainly spoke. Inigo laughed as he threw his arms around her and held her tightly to him.

In the bushes, Robin sat back with a sigh. Cherche glanced back at him to see his eyes closed and a peculiar smile on his face as he leaned back on his hands.

"Ah, dammit," he softly spoke. "Looks like I'm gonna have to finally give him my blessing." He opened his eyes, which were gentle and full of love. "But, you know… I don't think he's such a bad kid after all."


	70. F Robin X Inigo

_*Okay, so I glubbed up. The request OrangeStreakedStar had wasn't for F!Morgan X Inigo, but F!Robin X Inigo. Sorry, friend! Here's the REAL request!*_

She stood in front of the mirror, her eyes on the elegant, fitting dress that was on her body. Sleeveless, the purple dress was made of silk and hung down to her feet. Her eyes moved to the scars on her arms and the one just below her collarbone. Upon seeing the scars, she felt as though the dress was wrongly chosen for her, and she looked away, embarrassed. Behind her, she heard the bedroom door open and close and could see her husband's reflection in the mirror. To hide her insecurities, she forced a smile on her face as she turned to face him.

"You look amazing, Inigo," she greeted, taking in his handsomeness in the suit.

The blue-haired prince grinned widely. "I don't know about that, but gods above, Robin… that dress on you is certainly a sight to see!"

"Thank you."

Inigo raised an eyebrow, confused by the simple gratification. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? No." She started to walk past him. "We'd better get going, or we'll be late."

"Wait a second," he spoke as he softly grabbed her arm. He wanted to look in her eyes, but she avoided his gaze. "We've been married for three years now, so I know when something is wrong. What's the matter?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

Inigo studied her over for a moment, trying to find whatever it was that bothered her. Her scars entered his vision, and he simply smiled again and released her arm. He moved closer to her and skimmed his hands up and down her arms, over her scars. His lips brushed against hers then moved down to the scar on her chest, making her breath hitch in her lungs. He gave the scar a soft kiss then brought his head up, his eyes on her eyes. "I know these bother you, but you shouldn't let them."

Her eyes shifted from his gaze, her cheeks red. "I'm not like the other royal women, Inigo. Their skin is flawless, and they…" She let out a sigh. "I suppose it's all fine, though. I fought in two wars, so it's not like I expected to come out unscathed."

Inigo chuckled as he placed a hand on her cheek. "You're right. You're not like the other royal women. And you know what?" She shook her head. "Royal women are not my style." He moved his thumb on her skin. "You'll always be perfect to me."

"Inigo…" she smiled.

"Ah, yes. There it is," he smiled back. "Don't ever doubt your beauty, Robin. If you start to, just come get me." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "I'll do all I can to make you feel beautiful again."

The shade of blush on her cheeks intensified as she took his hands into her hands. "Hmm. I may take you up on that. Are you free tonight after the ball?"

"Let me check my schedule. Yep, I'm free." He opened the bedroom door and held it for her. "By the time the night is over, Robin, you'll believe yourself to be a goddess."


	71. Ricken X Lissa (With Owain)

_*As requested by HybridmakerV2. I'm so sorry this was forgotten, friend. Hope to make it up to you!*_

He, Henry, and Henry's wife Sumia had been so busy rounding up the horses after the battle that he had yet to know. His wife, Lissa, had gone ahead during the battle with Robin to help her heal the villagers wounded, and he had seen a young man in the midst of the fray, talking to Chrom and immediately joining the Shepherds. Luckily, thanks to Robin's and Lissa's actions, the villagers were saved.

Now that the battle was over and they were back at camp, he wondered where she had gone off to. They had been married a little over two years now, and he had grown so much during that span of time. She was seventeen when they wed, he was fifteen. It was beyond his wildest dream that he would marry his then-idol's younger sister, but gods above, did he love her.

He put his full weight on his left leg and winced. During the battle, he had been knocked back by a spell and fallen on his leg, and he knew he had sprained his ankle. Outside his and Lissa's tent, he sat and doctored his injured leg, wrapping the ankle up tightly. It was swollen and bruised, but in time, it would be fine. Just as he finished, he saw two shadows in front of him, causing him to look up to see his wife and the young man from the battle before. The young man, he noticed, had red hair.

"Aww, Ricken, were you hurt?" Lissa asked, concerned for her husband.

"Ah, it's just a little sprain," he smiled. He then directed his attention to the young man, whom seemed nervous. "It's nice to meet you. My name is-"

"Ricken, listen," Lissa cut him off with a giggle. "He knows you already."

Ricken leaned his head to the side, confused. "Oh, did you introduce me already?"

"No," she giggled again. She then gave the young man a soft push toward him. "Go on, Owain. And no theatrics."

"All right, all right," Owain nodded. "Geez, I already promised I wouldn't. Anyway! Here goes!" He locked his eyes on Ricken's eyes, a huge grin on his face. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the red-haired mage gasped.

"Lissa! He has the Brand of the Exalt on his arm!" he pointed out. He let out a laugh. "Haha! Looks like Chrom and Sully got pretty busy in the future, huh?"

Owain's face scrunched in a pout. "I am not Uncle Chrom's son! I'm _your_ son!"

All breath steeled in Ricken's lungs as his eyes focused on Owain. Had he heard him correctly? "Did… did you just say...?"

"I did!" Owain beamed. "I have traversed from the distant future, my royal bloodline leading me here to you and Mother! I have fought countless foes to make it here, and many died by my hand! My fortitude comes from the valiant blood of you and Mother, and-"

"Owain," Lissa fussed.

"Er, sorry," he laughed. He could see the shock on Ricken's face, and it made him laugh even more. "Hey, I think I'm the same age as you, Father! Crazy, huh?"

Ricken finally blinked and laughed along with Owain. "Sure is! Still, it's great to meet you."

"Dad…" Owain smiled. Then, to their surprise, tears filled his eyes. Ricken rose to his feet as Lissa moved closer to their son in effort to comfort him and find out what suddenly made him distraught.

"Owain? What's the matter?" Ricken asked as the tears fell from Owain's eyes.

"I just… I missed you two… so much," he wept. "And now that you're here… I can't… I can't…" He jerked when he felt Ricken wrap his arms around him, not expecting to be given this warmth already. Not by his father. In the future, while Ricken was loving, he had hardened once Robin had died and her doppelganger took her place; he became the tactician then, and when people died, he blamed himself. Then, when he and Henry had perished fighting side by side in order to protect everyone, for once, Owain saw a true smile. Now, as he was embraced by his father, he could not help but to feel shocked.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened to your mother and me in the future," Ricken warmly began. "I'm sure you faced so many hardships, but you won't have to anymore."

"Totally!" Lissa grinned as she joined in on the embrace. "Ricken and I will take care of you, so leave it to us!"

Owain started crying again, but out of happiness. He wrapped both his arms around his parents, a smile on his face. "It's because of you two I am the way I am!" he sniffled. "Your heroic blood coursing through mine- it's destiny, I tell you!"

Ricken and Lissa couldn't help but to laugh. Despite him being from the future and being as young as they were, they knew they loved him just as though he were their own.


	72. A Brother's Blessing

_*As requested by Tifer. Thanks, friend! Sorry this took so long!*_

"I WANT TO BE MANHANDLED!"

Gerome clamped his hand over Inigo's mouth, his mask unable to hide the intense blush on his cheeks.

"Gods, Inigo! Stop shouting that!"

Inigo laughed as he removed Gerome's hand from his mouth. "Come on, Gerome! You know I just do it to pester you."

The masked man let out an annoyed exhale, readjusting his mask. As part of their every day training, he and Inigo always did so together. Although he would never admit it, Inigo was his best friend, and while the dancer did exasperate the hell out of him, life would have been dreadfully dull without him. He watched as Inigo reached for their towels and handed one to him, which he took. He removed his mask and wiped the sweat off his face then wiped the sweat that had accumulated on the mask. The taupe-haired man wiped his off, too, and just as he put the towel around his neck-

"I'm okay with it, you know," he heard Gerome speak.

"Hmm? Okay with what?"

"Don't be daft," Gerome scoffed. "Everyone can see it. So, I'm okay with it."

Inigo bit his lip in nervousness. "Is it that obvious?"

"Painfully so, which is why you should tell her." Gerome placed his mask back on his face. "My sister is… spirited, I know. Life will never dull with her by your side."

The dancer let out a chuckle. "You sure? It would make us brother-in-laws. I don't think you could put up with me for the rest of our lives."

An unexpected laugh came from the wyvern rider. "As long as you don't test me, we should be fine." He then put his hands on his hips and lowered his guard for a moment. "Inigo. She's my little sister."

"I know."

"She can take care of herself, but sometimes her spirited nature gets her into trouble," he continued. "When this happens, you'll be the one taking care of her."

"I know," Inigo repeated. "Don't worry, Gerome. I'll take good care of her, I swear." A grin spread on his cheeks. "To be honest, buddy, she puts the fear of the gods in me more than you ever could. She'll let me know if I start to mess up, trust me."

Gerome laughed yet again, nearly making Inigo fall over in disbelief. "Somehow, I don't doubt that." He walked to his best friend and put his hand on his shoulder. "Just do me a favor. When I'm around, keep the lovey-dovey stuff to a minimum, all right?"

"Ha, not a chance now that I know it will annoy you," Inigo smirked mischievously.

They began to walk to the mess hall together, and as they walked, Gerome knew that if anyone could make Morgan happy, it was Inigo. He said a silent prayer to the gods that she would say yes.


	73. Vaike X Maribelle

_*I have so many requests, and it makes me so happy that I have them! I only ask that those who have made requests to please be patient, and if it seems I have forgotten, please shoot me a message and remind me. Also, for those who ask me to write about characters such as Priam, Ike, etc.: I am so sorry, but I've only played Awakening. I don't know any about these characters, so I am unable to do them. If you have any other requests, please let me know.*_

The blonde warrior walked to the table where his wife sat surrounded by the masses, all their eyes on her as she waited for him to return. He sat down opposite side, and she gave him a mischievous grin while she shuffled the deck of cards in her hands. A long, exasperated sigh left his lips as he put his arms on the table.

"Dear, that's ill manners," she spoke.

"And you thumpin' everyone's heads in poker is?" he reciprocated. "Really, Maribelle. Ol' Vaike is startin' to think teaching you poker was a bad idea. Poor Maxie had to be consoled- _consoled_!- he was given such a bad beatin'!"

"Then perhaps he learned his lesson to save his money for his family rather than giving it away," the curly blonde snipped. "But, you are right, Vaike. No more for the night. However, I am quite hungry."

Vaike stood up again. "The Vaike will be back with some food."

He was only gone five minutes, but when he returned, there were two more additions to the crowd, and one he recognized instantly. The other, brawny and vicious-looking, firmly gripped Maribelle's wrist, and while normal people would have been terrified, she appeared to be annoyed. Vaike dropped the food and began making his way through the crowd to reach her.

"Did you not hear me, you winch?" the brawny man barked. "Give my brother back his money!"

She sighed as she pointed at Maxie. "I already gave it back, you fool. Your wife came in here asking for it, and I am no dishonorable cur. She has your money. Perhaps you just missed her."

"Lies!" the man yelled as he jerked her arm.

"Are you...? How dare you!" Maribelle lashed. "If you would simply return home, you will see she has it! I am not a fraud!" She twisted her arm in efforts to free it from his grasp. "Let go of me."

"Not until you give me what is mine!" Maxie demanded, and the man jerked her arm again. With her free hand, she grabbed her parasol and gave his knuckles a hard _whack_! that was heard throughout the tavern. The man jerked his hand back with a cry, his knuckles bloody. He raised his other fist, his face contorted in anger.

"Why you little-"

Vaike finally had pushed through the crowd and jumped in front of his wife, blocking the man's punch and shoving him back.

"Why don't ya pick on someone your own size?" he growled.

Maxie appeared as if he had been struck himself. "Are… What is she to you?"

"My wife," Vaike replied. "And guess what, mate? She can fight, too. So, unless ya want a good ass kickin' by the both of us, you'd better get goin'." He glanced back at her and gave her a wink. "Oh, and just so ya know, she's tellin' the truth. Daisy has your money."

Maxie and his brother bowed their heads in shame. "We're sorry, miss."

Maribelle stepped up beside Vaike and hooked her arm around his, a warm smile on her face. "Do not despair. All is well. Just let this be a lesson, yes?"

"You are too kind," Maxie bowed. "Let's go, Brother."

The two exited the tavern to return home. Vaike's eyes fell on the bruise that was already forming on Maribelle's wrist in the shape of fingers, and he instantly felt guilty. She could see this, so she hugged his arm to her and leaned her head on it.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue, Vaike."

"The Vaike was a li'l late to the party," he scowled.

"Not at all," she smiled. "You were just in time." She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, immediately washing away his guilt. He gave her his trademark grin, and the two returned to the bar together to dine.

If anything was certain, it was that life was never dull with her around.


	74. Libra X Nowi

_*As requested by HybridmakerV2.*_

The War Monk stood at a vacant spot in Ylisse, his finger on his chin in deep thought. His wife, ever energetic, was shifting from leg to leg behind him, unsure what was on his mind but patiently waiting on him to speak. Chrom had just married Sumia, and while the peace between Ylisse and Plegia was strained, it was there. When they had ventured to Ylisse, he had noticed something was missing and made up his mind that once when Gangrel was defeated, he would come back. Little did he know the Gods had plans for him already to marry the Manakete girl, and he wondered what else they had in store for him.

He noticed that his wife was no longer behind him, so he turned around to see if he could find her. It didn't take long to hear giggles coming from around the corner, and when he reached the area they came from, he could see his wife playing with children, some whom appeared as though they needed love and a home. The children were all laughing along with her, and she looked euphoric. He walked up to her and put his hand on her head, and she looked back and him, a loving smile on her face.

"Sorry, Libra! I just thought I'd let you think in peace," she greeted. "Look! I've already made friends!"

"Your wife is awesome!" a little girl giggled.

"She's really fast, too! She tagged all of us in no time!" a boy grinned.

"We'd love to play with her more when she gets the time!"

Her smile grew even wider as the children scattered. "So, did you decide what it is you wanna do?"

A soft smile spread on Libra's face as he ruffled her hair. "Indeed. You helped me decide just now, Nowi."

An orphanage would be excellent for the children and Nowi. The Gods surely knew what they were doing when they blessed him with her.


	75. True Strength

_*After tonight, it may be a while before I can write again. I have 2 papers to write, and I have no idea what I'm doing on them, so I will have to take a step back to focus on them. Hopefully, I'll be able to pick up again soon._

_As requested by Smash Fanatic U.*_

The Assassin could not help but to stare at his future daughter as she stood before him, a nervous appearance on her face as she clung onto her bow as though she could hide from him behind it. He was completely unsure on what to say to her or what to do. Should he embrace her? No, as much as he wanted to, even though she was his daughter, she was a stranger and a woman. Of course, his wife would disappear once she introduced her to him, but he understood. His mind ran through a million different topic ideas to discuss with her, but the first thing that blubbered out of his mouth was not what he wanted to ask.

"I am surprised you wield a bow. Can you not use magic like your mother?"

"No," she uneasily replied as she shook her head. "Mother tried teaching me, but in the end, she claimed I was useless as a mage."

"Can you not use swords or axes?"

His daughter gave off a sheepish grin, her grip on her bow tightening. "When it came down to it, I always froze when I was face-to-face with my enemy."

He nudged his head at her bow. "Is that why you possess archery skills?"

"To be honest, I never really wanted to fight," she began. "But… someone taught me that there are times in life which I will have to protect those I care for, and that means doing things I do not want to do. So, he taught me how to use a bow, and to our surprise, I was good at it."

"Ah. Who taught you?"

Her eyes lit up, and her smile lost its awkwardness and became one of love. "You did, Father." She took in a sharp breath, as if she were choking back tears. "You gave me a chance in a world that offered none to the weak. I had always believed you and mother to be the strongest people I had ever known… so, when you didn't return…" Her hands shook, and she closed her eyes in vain efforts to stop the tears. "I have missed you so."

His footsteps were so quiet that she was unaware he was standing directly in front of her. He lifted his hand, and just as it neared her cheek, it shook ever slightly. Yet, he managed to shake off his fear and place his hand on her cheek, where he wiped away the tears with his thumb. At this, she opened her eyes and focused them on her father, whom had a tender smile on his face.

"You're the strong one, Noire," he reassured. "Your mother and I… we'll take care of you. All right?"

For a moment, she stood there in silence, hardly able to breathe as she stared at him. Finally, she closed her eyes as tears continued to fall, a smile on her face. Even though she was unable to speak, Lon'qu understood what she had wanted to say.


	76. Midlife Crisis

*As requested by pokemonrhoades.*

Once Robin returned, Morgan and her husband Yarne went off on many adventures, constantly writing to Robin and Lucina about them. Poor Yarne endured his wife's enthusiastic taste for adventure, even if it meant putting him in danger. Robin and Lucina returned to Ylisse, where he became Chrom's advisor and she his assistant. Life became beautifully peaceful, and in time, they welcomed their daughter into the world. They chose to give her a different name so as not to make Morgan feel as though she had been replaced; Elena was just as much like Morgan as they had hoped her to be.

It was two years after Elena was born before Morgan and Yarne were able to visit. Spring was just around the corner, the cherry blossoms blooming around the kingdom. Chrom and Sumia came to the house as well, wishing to visit with the whole of their family. Sadly, Cynthia and Brady could not make it. As they sat in the living room, Elena was fast asleep in her bed. For a while, they caught up with moments they had missed. Morgan and Yarne now lived in Valm; she was a school teacher, and he a blacksmith.

The tea kettle whistled, and Lucina and Robin went into the kitchen and poured tea into cups for everyone. Lucina handed Morgan a cup, to which she shook her head.

"No thank you, Mother."

"But, this is your favorite brew," Lucina wondered aloud. "I bought it just for you."

"Well then, I'll take the rest home to brew another time," she smiled. "…Six months from now."

Lucina gasped, her hand up to her mouth in surprise. "Morgan…"

"This is great!" Robin laughed.

Chrom leaned his head to the side, showing his confusion. "Six months? That's quite some time to hold off on tea."

"Chrom, don't you get it?" Yarne asked, annoyance in his tone. "Let me explain: You are going to be a great-grandfather."

When those words left Yarne's mouth, Chrom's eyes widened in shock. His body contorted into a fetal-position, his eyes still wide as everyone else rejoiced.

"Morgan! Yarne! This is… Congratulations!" Robin beamed as he embraced the both of them.

"I wonder if the baby will be like Yarne or Morgan?" Lucina giggled. "Haha, I'm trying to imagine what he or she will look like with bunny ears."

"Have you told Frederick and Panne yet?" Sumia asked.

"Yeah. They were pretty excited," Yarne nodded. "Looks like my bloodline will live on yet."

"I would say so!" Sumia smiled. She then looked around to see that her husband was still in fetal-position, and she gave him a light smack to his shoulder. "Stop that!"

"Hnng… feeling… old," he muttered, his right eye twitching. "Urge… to buy wyvern… overwhelming."

"Huh? Why would you buy a wyvern?" Lucina questioned. "You don't even know how to ride one! That would be dangerous!"

Sumia sighed as she patted Chrom's head. "Your father's just having a midlife crisis, dear. Ignore him."

"I'm too young to be a great-grandfather!"

"Heh, I don't know about that," Robin joked as he leaned over and glanced at Chrom's hair. "Oh, would you look at that? I see gray hair already!"

Amidst the laughter of his family, Chrom bounced up and covered his hair with his hands. "My hair is gray?! What about yours?! Look at it! It's white!"

"Yeah, because I was born this way," Robin grinned mischievously. "See, some people can pull it off. You, though…"

"He's right, you know," Morgan joined in with her father. "Maybe Anna's sister will dye your hair for you. Gray is _not_ your color."

"Aaaaargh!" Chrom exclaimed, quickly running his fingers through his hair. He then pointed at Robin. "_Grandfather_!"

Robin shuddered at the word, then pointed at Chrom. "_Great_-grandfather! You're not gonna make me feel old with you!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I speak louder for your elder ears?"

Morgan, Lucina, Yarne, and Sumia laughed all the while. Morgan felt Yarne's hand take hold of her hand, and when she looked up at him, she saw him wink and smile. He was right. They certainly did take it well.


	77. Laurent X Lucina

_*It was brought to my attention that I had made mistakes on Gaius X Olivia. It was not intentional, I promise, friend. Gaius likes all sweets, so Olivia made him a cake. I know their relationship started on pies, but cake is traditional for birthdays. I had forgotten about him calling her "Baby" all the time. Thank you so much for pointing these out! I'm sorry if I upset you… _

_As requested by Guest. Sorry, friend! These had been buried. Hope you like it!*_

"Ah- tch!"

He drew back, a long, deep gash on his thigh from the attack. The Risen before him closed the distance, raising his sword to deliver another blow. Behind him, his wife ran up and blocked the blade, and he cast Thoron at the enemy, killing it instantly. The battle was over, and he was thankful for it. Just as she sheathed her sword, her husband's leg gave out; she quickly made it to his side and caught him.

"You have my thanks," he winced.

She put his arm around her shoulders, her hand gripping it gently. "Haha, I'm your wife. It's my job to have your back."

She heard him grunt in pain, and she could no longer keep his weight up. Gently, she lowered him to the ground and sat down beside him. Her hands went to the wound on his thigh and eased the clothing back to get a better look at it.

"Laurent... this is really deep."

"I am fine," he reassured. "It missed the artery, so I am in no danger."

"Are you sure about that? You're bleeding heavily."

He flashed a smile at her. "I am certain. Just permit me to gain my bearings, and I will be able to stand again."

His wife's eyes scanned the area, and a smile spread on her face. "Libra's seen us. He's coming to help you." She noticed him sway slightly, so she put her hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Hey. Let's not be doing that, okay?"

"My apologies," he laughed. "Perhaps it is fatigue setting in."

"Laurent," she spoke firmly, "you don't have to do that. I can handle this."

He caught sight of her eyes, and he knew it was so. Of course, he knew so even before she had said it; however, he loathed worrying her. "Lucina?"

"Hmm?" She saw him shake his head, a faint smile on his face. "What is it?"

"I do not wish to be a burden, but… you will more than likely have to provide insight once I heal," he continued.

"Much like you did for me," she smiled. "Don't worry, Laurent. You didn't let me down, so I won't let you down, either."

"You have my…" He didn't finish. She felt his head slump over on her shoulder, and she knew he had passed out from blood loss. Libra arrived and administered healing magic to Laurent's thigh, all the while Lucina holding onto his hand. She recalled how even in the future, he was always her vim and vigor, giving her the courage to face each day. Little did she know she did the same for him.


	78. The Other Side

_*Hey, guys! Papers are done for a while, so I'll be able to write more for a bit. Thanks for being patient! Also, when reading this, keep in mind it is uncertain which timeline Morgan hails from.*_

The skies burned as red as blood, and all was silent but the howling wind as she stared straight ahead into an uncertain past. The portal was open, and she knew what she had to do. Heart heavy, she took a deep breath, her hand gripping the hilt of Falchion tightly. She had taken everything upon herself. Failures, successes, and this choice. So deep in her thoughts she had been that she had not noticed she was surrounded, not by enemies, but by people she loved. When she realized it, she glanced at them one by one, all with either smiles or calm appearances on their faces to reassure her of her decision. Quietly, she walked toward the portal, her legs surprisingly lighter than she expected. As she neared, Gerome stepped to her and gently took hold of her wrist.

"Lucina… I brought it," he spoke. He held a mask to her, which she placed her hands on, her eyes fixated on it. "Wear it at all times."

"I will, Gerome. Thank you," she solemnly gratified as she took it from his hands. She donned the mask, and Gerome stepped back, allowing her to move forward. At the portal, her cousin and sister stood, a saddened smile on their faces. Both held a hand to her, which she clasped and held tightly. For a moment, they shared wordless communication through their eyes. They released her hands, and put his arm around Cynthia as she held back tears, fearing for her sister.

Just before she was to step into the portal, she reached down into her shirt and pulled out a familiar piece of cloth that had a Plegian symbol embroidered on it. She held it to her lips, her eyes closed as she remembered the ever-vibrant face under the messy red hair. Not only had she failed Ricken and Robin, whom were long since gone, but she had failed Morgan, the man she loved but never told so, as well. Her eyes opened, and she put the cloth back into her shirt. Slowly, she turned slightly and gave her family and friends one last glance. Shrouded in the ruins of Ylisse and silence, they simply smiled and nodded. This was it. She was ready.

She stepped into the portal.


	79. Frederick X Sumia

_*As requested by Cao Cao's Concubine. #1 of 4, friend. ^_^*_

She stood inside the tent, her relaxation wear on and her hair empty of all decorations. It was the start of her marriage, and she was both excited and nervous. The future was already so uncertain with the war going on, and while she was grateful to finally have someone by her side, she had so many fears of letting him down. He was utterly amazing, and she had tried to become more like him, however at a devastatingly poor chance. Yet, she had somehow won his heart.

She felt a blanket drape over her shoulders, and when she turned, she saw him there, a warm smile on his face. Her hands clutched the blanket to keep in on her shoulders and tightened it around her, as it was a cool evening. Her cheeks, however, burned hot and no doubt were red.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to be out of Regna Ferox, but it is still slightly cold," he spoke as he walked to his belongings. "I never thought I'd say this, but I believe I can handle the deserts better than this."

She was already embarrassed that he was seeing her in her relaxation wear, but when he took off his armor and shirt to start to change, her head nearly exploded. Quickly, to hide her increasingly reddening face, she turned around and brought the blanket up over her head. As much as she _wanted_ to look, she wasn't sure she was ready for that yet.

"Ah, much bet- Sumia?" He walked to her to see her body simply shift under the blanket. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm, then I suppose you hiding under your blanket like that is a favorite pastime of yours, then?"

"Yes! I do it all the time!" She counterattacked her husband's derision while she twisted her body around again. "This is so much fun!"

A chuckle was heard. "Sarcasm is unbecoming of a lady."

"Really? I thought it was unbecoming of a Nobleman, too."

This made him laugh, and she felt his arms wrap around her, trapping her in the blanket. "I suppose I should've warned you I was about to change. I apologize."

"Hrmph drff rffr…"

"Oh! Sorry!" He released her, the blanket falling from head. She turned and faced him.

"It's okay. We're married now. I should be getting used to this sort of stuff," she smiled. "It's so bizarre, isn't it?"

"Perhaps," he nodded. "Regardless, I am glad to be forever by your side, milady."

She giggled and extended her arms, opening the blanket from around her. "You must be cold." He stepped into her extended arms, and she enclosed them, wrapping them both in the blanket. She leaned her head on his chest, a smile on her face. "I love you, Frederick."

"And I you, my dear." He shifted around in the blanket. "I do think we're going to need a bigger blanket, though."


	80. Update on Requests

UPDATE:

Here so far are all the requests I have.

**Smash Fanatic U**

Robin X Owain (Father/Son) Lissa X Morgan (Mother/Daughter)

Morgan X Owain (siblings) Gaius X Cordelia Gaius X Severa (Father/Daughter)

Vaike X Cherche Vaike X Gerome (Father/Son) Stahl X Yarne (Father/Son)

Libra X Miriel Libra X Laurent (Father/Son) Frederick X Sully

Frederick X Kjelle (Father/Daughter)

**Lokisdottr and NotSoGreatGamerGirl**

Lucina persuading her parents to marry

**Whisper (Guest)**

Libra X Tharja

**agarfinkel**

M!Robin X Tharja

**e.e**

M!Robin X Panne

**MiniatureAgate3**

F!Morgan's reaction to Dad's sacrifice

**Skittymon**

M!Morgan X Lucina Kellam X Severa (Father/Daughter)

Kjelle X Owain

Laurent X Gaius (Father/Son)

**Guest**

F!Robin X Frederick

Cherche X M!Robin

**Lokisdottr**

Lucina kills Robin

**Trickymander**

Inigo saves Lucina (Brother/Sister) with Falchion

**Cao Cao's Concubine**

M!Robin X Miriel Henry X Tharja Libra X Panne

**Sarge688 **

M!Robin X Sumia w/ Children

**Elm1892**

Virion X Cherche w/ Gerome

**Venthorn**

M!Robin X Emmeryn

**DarkieDucessa**

Frederick X Nowi

**Dame Mond**

F!Robin X Gerome

**LoveGlutton**

Henry X Tharja

Lon'qu X Lissa (Mention of Ke'ri)

**pokemonrhoades**

Little Lucina vs Big Lucina over Robin

**HybridMakerV2**

Gerome X Yarne (broship)

Male character in Shepherds meeting Libra

Phew! Okay! So, as you can see, I have quite the list here. Please be patient as I work through these. I promise, I will do them as quickly as I can. While it may not be in the order you asked, they will be done. Also, I sincerely apologize for those who asked WAY earlier and haven't gotten theirs yet. They were buried under the reviews/requests.

I love you guys! You all have really been amazing through this! Thank you all so much!


	81. Gaius X Cordelia (with Severa)

_*As requested by Smash Fanatic U. I know you asked for Gaius X Cordelia then Gaius X Severa, but I thought of this and perhaps this would be okay to do in one shot? If not, let me know, friend.*_

"No, Mama! I want Daddy to do it!" he heard his five-year-old daughter exclaim. It was early in the morning, and the streets were not even lively yet. Still, she liked to get up early and start her day rambunctiously. He hurriedly chomped down his piece of toast and jam and gulped down his coffee, then made his way to his daughter's bedroom to see her sitting on a chair, her legs kicking as she waited for him. Her hair was all over her head, and when she saw his reflection in the mirror, she smiled in triumph as she put her hands on her hips.

"I did it! I brushed my hair for you, Daddy!"

"You did, huh?" he asked, taking in the sight of her messy hair, forcing back a laugh.

"Yep! I'm pretty amazing, aren't I?"

"Yes, ma'am," he grinned as he grabbed the brush off her desk. "Uh-oh. Looks like some rats made their nests while you weren't watching!"

"Huh? No way!" she gasped. She looked into the mirror and crossed her arms, her face forming into a pout. "What meanies! After all that hard work I did!"

"I'll get them out. Just hold still." He brushed her hair tenderly, as she had a tender scalp, then put her hair up in pigtails. "There you go, kiddo." She hopped off her chair and started to run off. "Woop, woop, woop, whoa now, Severa!" She stopped and turned to face him, an impatient look on her face. "Where's my sugar?"

"Oops! Sorry, Daddy!" she apologized as she ran to him and he knelt down. She kissed his cheek then took off running again. He watched her until she rounded the corner then rose to his feet, a smile on his face.

"You know," he heard his wife speak from the doorway to the room beside Severa's, "sometimes I wish you would put as much care into your hair as you do hers." She walked into the room and took the brush from his hand. "Lean down here." She started brushing his hair.

"Why would I do that when I've got you doing it for me?" he joked with a grin.

"Really, Gaius, this has become a morning ritual," she sighed. "You fix her hair, then I fix yours." She then stopped brushing his hair in mid-brush, as if she realized something. This confused him, so he glanced up at her to see if she was all right.

"Cordelia? You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine," she smiled, resuming grooming her husband. "To be honest, I quite like this morning routine."

Gaius smiled as well. "Yeah… so do I."


	82. Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

_*As requested by Lokisdottr and NotSoGreatGamerGirl. It's not really persuading them to wed, but it's close._

_And if you know where the title comes from, you win a cookie!*_

What was taking them so long?

She had watched them from the moment she had met them, and it was frustrating her how long it was taking for them to fall in love. In the future, her father and mother had fallen in love and confessed to each other so easily and quickly- far sooner than they were in this time. It was painful to see them so in love but hiding it, and even more painful hiding it from them that they were her parents, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She would get them together herself if she had to.

They had just saved a town from bandits, and the townspeople wanted to throw them a small festival to express gratification for their heroics. While Chrom encouraged them that there was no need to do so, they assured him that it was and for them to rest for the night. She chose then that she would try that night.

It wasn't easy, managing to find either one of them. She had to ask around, and finally, it took Frederick showing her where Chrom was. Despite her nervousness, she walked up to her father and pecked him on the shoulder, making him turn to face her.

"Good evening, Chrom!"

"Marth! Hello!" Chrom smiled. She was definitely not used to hearing that; still, she hadn't told them her actual name yet, so that was on her. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am," she nodded. "I was wondering if you had seen Robin around. I was hoping to get to know her better."

"Sorry, but, no," he replied. "I'll help you look for her, if you'd like."

Lucina smiled. "Yes, I would. Thank you."

They ventured around the town in search for Robin, all the while Chrom talking to Lucina as if they were lifelong friends. She didn't mind- in fact, she was happy. Yet, it nearly broke her heart that she still couldn't tell him everything. They neared the center of the town to find Robin playing with some of the town children just as the sky lit up with fireworks. The smile on Robin's face as the children awed the fireworks made Lucina think about how pretty she was. Through the corner of her eye, she noticed that Chrom thought so as well. She inched closer to him so he could hear her better.

"She's pretty, isn't she?"

"Pretty?" Chrom asked. He stared at Robin, mulling over what Lucina had just asked. "…She's beautiful."

Lucina nudged him with her elbow. "The night is still young. You should ask her on a date."

Chrom nearly jumped out of his skin. "M-Marth? I don't know…"

"What would it hurt? You like her, she likes you."

"She does?"

She had to hold back a sigh. Gods, he could be dense. "I'm certain of it." The sky lit up again, and it was almost visible of Chrom's sudden finding of courage. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Yeah. Okay, I will!" Chrom took a step forward then glanced at Lucina. "Thanks, Marth."

She watched him as he made his way to Robin. Although the fireworks drowned out his words, she knew he was asking… and she knew Robin said yes just by Chrom's reaction. She chuckled to herself.

"Just call me matchmaker," she giggled as she turned and walked away.


	83. Just One More Day

_*This is adding onto Ch.78: The Other Side.*_

She had heard word that they had found another future child, an amnesiac mage, and she wondered whom it could be. She could hear the ones who had gone in search of Naga's Tear nearing the camp, making her break away from her camp chores to see the new recruit. Everyone seemed tired, and straightaway, she knew that they had been in a battle. Her father and mother neared her and smiled. Her eyes kept scanning the crowd until she saw Robin and Ricken with someone between them. As soon as she saw the red-haired mage with the Plegian robe, her legs began to shake. It couldn't have been him- she was seeing things.

Her legs shook all the more, and her mind was screaming at her to say or do something, but she kept talking herself out of it… until she no longer could. Her legs moved on their own, first a slow walk, a jog, then an all-out run to him. She threw her arms around him and sobbed openly, not caring that anyone was watching. Chrom and Sumia ran to her, concerned; Robin and Ricken gave them their attention, too, not knowing what was wrong.

And Morgan…

Despite him not remembering who she was and in full shock, he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back with his hands in effort to calm her down. His shoulder became wet from her tears, and everyone was astonished to see her cry so. She was always so strong, and now, she wept loudly. It didn't matter to her that he didn't remember. It didn't matter that she looked like a fool. She had failed him in her timeline, and now that he was here before her, it was too much.

By seeing her in such distress, Ricken and Robin, and Chrom and Sumia knew why she wept, and while they stayed for support, they let the two have their moment. Finally, her sobs reduced to sniffles, and she pulled away from him. She was taken aback to see that he was no longer shocked by her actions. Instead, he reached up with his hand and wiped her tears away, making her blush. She let out a faint giggle as she sniffled.

"Hi," she greeted, "I'm Lucina."

Morgan chuckled. "My name's Morgan. Nice to meet you."

She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. Perhaps the gods were giving her another chance… and gladly, would she take it.


	84. M Robin X Tharja

_*This has been a popular request, so here we go!*_

"Wh-what?" she murmured, her eyes slowly opening. She felt a cold, damp cloth on her forehead, the blankets pulled up to her chin as she lay on her side. As her eyes focused on her surroundings, she felt a hand wrap around hers, its warmth all too familiar. When her vision clarified, she saw Robin sitting on the ground next to their bedroll, a worried but happy look on his face. "Robin?"

"Don't worry. Henry's on his way right now. Just stay still," he calmly told her.

Her mind was fogged, and she couldn't think clearly. She remembered being on the battlefield, fighting alongside her husband, then nothing else. While her eyes closed and mind tried to piece together what had occurred, she heard the tent flap open and someone walk in.

"Holy crow, Robin. You weren't kidding! This is a doozy of a hex!" she heard Henry gleefully exclaim.

"Can you help her, Henry?"

She felt Henry's hand on her shoulder, and while she normally would have knocked it off, she was too weak to do so. "Hmm. Yup! No problemo!" He moved his hands over her body swiftly. "Aaaaand presto! Hex is bye-bye!"

Her tiredness faded away, and her eyes shot open. Instantly, she felt better, and she sat up in the bedroll, her mind still piecing together what happened. Robin rose to his feet and gave Henry a pat on his back, a grateful smile on his face.

"Thanks so much. I owe you one."

"No sweat," Henry grinned. "Well, I'd better get back to Nowi. See ya, Robbie!"

Henry exited their tent right when she remembered what had happened. Infuriated, she crossed her arms.

"Pathetic," she grumbled. Robin heard her and sat down again, eyes full of regret. She noticed this and shook her head. "Not you, Robin. Me. I can't believe I let someone hex me."

"Yeah, that was my fault," he sighed. "You took the hex for me. I should have been paying more attention to my surrounding enemies."

"That's not what I was referring to, either," she stated. "I don't know what's more humiliating: me getting cursed or having that _man_ remove it."

Robin chuckled. "Hey, just be glad he was willing to. You two don't necessarily get along. Not to mention the millions of times you've tried to curse him."

A smirk appeared on her face. "Speaking of which, did he tell you I finally got through the other day?"

"Tharja…" he exhaled, exasperated.

"I suppose I'll have to thank him later," she groaned. "He'll never let me- mmph!"

Robin cut her off by planting his lips on hers. Her cheeks turned bright red at the sudden action, but she was pleasantly surprised, even if she didn't know why he did it. When he pulled away, he placed his hand on her cheek, a warm smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're all right."

Tharja leaned into his chest, which he held her with both arms. "I love you, Robin. And if you cheat on me, the consequences will be dire."

Robin quietly laughed to himself. She always had a way with words.


	85. Sacred Stones (M! Robin and Owain)

_*As requested by Smash Fanatic U*_

He staggered back, his sword knocked back to him. The enemy took a swing at him with her sword, and just as it was to hit-

"SAAAAAACREEEED STOOOOONESSSSS!"

The myrmidon cried out as two large stones hit her, one on the face and the other on her neck, giving him enough time to recuperate. Through the corner of his eyes, he saw his son run up beside him, an excited grin on his face as he gripped his sword.

"Father! You all right?"

Robin nodded. "Thanks to you." The myrmidon recuperated and was joined by a mage wielding a fire tome. Robin stepped back by his son's side, this time a smirk appearing on his face. "We got this, Owain?"

Owain winked. "My sword hand! I cannot control it! I… I need your help!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Robin chuckled as he charged at the myrmidon. Owain trailed behind, the myrmidon's attention on his father. As the myrmidon started to swing her blade, Robin ducked, and Owain jumped over his back, his blade impaling the woman. She cried out and fell to the ground, no longer a threat. Owain seemed proud but was suddenly jerked down by Robin, a ball of flame barely missing his face. For a moment, he looked to be surprised, although he quickly recovered and rose to up with his father just in time to dodge another ball of fire. He and Robin split apart and ran toward the mage, one on the right side, the other on the left. The mage tried directing his attention to both, but the effort was futile, and Robin ended his life with one slash of his blade. They exhaled, both panting heavily.

"Where are your mother and sister?" Robin asked hastily.

"Follow me," Owain ordered. They both took off running to find Lissa and Morgan, Robin following closely behind his son as they fought together. When they found Lissa and Morgan, they were cornered by several assassins. Without a second wasted, Owain and Robin began to fight away the enemies, finally giving Lissa and Morgan a chance to fight back as well. Robin stood, his sword extended outward as he face several enemies- he felt a back press against his. He glanced back at Owain, whom glanced back at him as well. As they fought together, Robin could not help but to think how amazing his family was…

And how great a husband Owain was going to make for Nah.


	86. Libra X Miriel

_*Hi, guys! Sorry it's been a couple of days, but school and life caught up with me. Thanks for being patient!_

_As requested by Smash Fanatic U.*_

Why had the villagers gone on without the Shepherds to protect them? They had given their all to shield them from harm, and the villagers broke away in the midst of battle and ran, defenseless. Luckily, the Wyvern Riders and Pegasus Knights had managed to make it by their sides again; however, several villagers had been wounded before they could reach them. Other Shepherds separated from the main focus of the battle to join with the rescue team.

Libra and Miriel were amongst them. He desired to heal the wounded while she supported him, giving him cover while he did so. They had healed all but one when a sudden fiery explosion from a spell landed merely feet away from them, knocking them off their feet, somehow not causing serious harm. When they rose to their feet, from the smoke someone emerged, their feet barely scuffling along. As the smoke cleared, the sight of the poor villager caused shock to them, yet something happened that surprised Libra.

The villager shook in fear and trauma, his body riddled with wounds. Miriel laid her book down on the ground and reached her arms out to the man, whom simply walked into them.

"You will be all right," she softly spoke as she lowered him to the ground, her lowering with him. He gasped out something Libra didn't understand, and he could see the man's hand grasping tightly on her sleeve, panic starting to overtake him "Your appearance is nothing to be concerned for, worry not." The man's grip loosened, and he breathing slowed, expressing that he was calming down. "My husband will give you extraordinary care." She glanced up at Libra. "Libra?"

When they made camp for the night, Libra found Miriel at their tent, her hands in the washbasin, trying to scrub away blood that was washed off when they had bathed earlier. He walked to her and gently took hold of her hands, stopping her. She stared at the water for a moment as he took his hands off hers and handed her a dry toweled, which she dried them on.

"You did well back there, Miriel," he smiled warmly at her.

"Perhaps," she sighed. "Although, I believe that there is an additional course of action we could have taken to procure the certainty of that man's survival." She could see Libra's reflection in the water, shaking his head. "You do not have confidence in this?"

"I wish we could have saved him, love. The gods have him now."

Miriel turned away from her husband with a sigh. "You have always spoken of divine intervention, Libra. Of divine intervention and miracles." She hugged herself, unknowingly expressing her doubts to him. "For once, I had hoped to have witnessed it."

"You did not see it," Libra began as he embraced her, "because you were the intervener." He could feel her shift in his hold. "Let me explain. At first, I was confused as to why the man had asked about his appearance, but now I know that his brother was there, and he did not want him to see. The more you interacted with him, the more I realized that you were putting his soul at ease. The gods provide miracles in different ways, whether it be granting someone a longer stay here on earth or giving their soul rest for the afterlife." He laced his fingers between hers. "You gave him peace, Miriel."

Miriel's lip quivered, but she held the tears back. "Do you honestly perceive this to be truth?"

"I do," he nodded.

"I am… pleased, then," she sadly smiled. "Will you raise a prayer to the gods to grant that man interminable bliss, Libra?"

"I already have," he replied. "And that they will set your weary soul at ease."

Miriel closed her eyes. Perhaps she was not the only one who needed prayers.


	87. Plegian Robe (M Morgan X Lucina)

_*As requested by Skittymon. This couple is so cute! Also, this is continuing further from Just One More Day (ch. 83). The next part will probably be tomorrow night. Hell, I may even make a story from it on a different thing! Let me know if you'd like to see that!*_

He could make the most miserable person smile just by being around them.

She envied that of him, and thought that he was by far the strongest person she had ever met. He was in fact the same Morgan- personality-wise, anyway- she had lost in her time. They had spent many hours together, either on the battlefield or in the camp; she never wanted to lose him again. While she knew he may never get his memories back, she was happy to just be with him, and to make new memories with him each and every day. No matter how sad she was, he could lift her spirits with a simple smile or laugh. Even these days, she found herself smiling and laughing much more than she was used to, and it did her family good to see it.

Morgan was her reason to smile.

One night, as she was making her way to a campfire after a shower, she noticed Morgan sitting by it with his father. When she neared them, Ricken turned to her then smiled and rose to his feet.

"Well, I think I'll help your mother sort through all her tactic books," he spoke. "See you tomorrow, Morgan." He started past her. "Good night, Lucina."

"You, too," she nodded as he walked off. She then sat beside Morgan, the fire giving them warmth on the chilly night. "I didn't interrupt anything, I hope?"

"Not at all," he answered with his usual smile. He glanced at her then took off his Plegian robe and placed it around her shoulders. "You're going to get sick with your hair wet in this cold."

Her cheeks burned as she took hold of the robe with both hands, feeling his heat within it. "Thank you."

For a moment, nothing was said as they sat there under the stars. No one was around, which they thought was strange. Perhaps they were asleep, bathing, or at another campfire. Still, Lucina couldn't complain; it was rare to have moments such as this.

"Lucina," Morgan broke the silence.

"Yes, Morgan?"

He fidgeted in his seat. "What happened to me in your time?" Her eyes widened as she turned her head to him, visibly taken aback by the question. "I know that I'm not the same person you knew. From the day I was found, you've fought by my side or have stayed with me." The fire cracked loudly, sending embers in the sky. "I know that whatever happened must have hurt you, so that is why you want to keep me safe."

Her heart felt as though it had stopped beating, but somehow, she continued to breathe. Could she tell him? Could she relive it? He asked her... How could she deny him? She took in a deep breath, steeling herself. "You died protecting me…" she whispered. "It never should have happened, and I… it was all my fault." She reached in her shirt and pulled out the cloth, showing it to him. "This is all I had left of you."

Morgan took the cloth in his hands and stared at it in near-disbelief. "Huhn, isn't that something? Well, at least I know one thing."

"What's that?"

He smiled. "That I died without any regrets."

She let out a small laugh. "That's so like you, Morgan. To make light of this tale…"

"I guess," he chuckled. He rubbed the cloth, amazed she had kept it for so long. "I must have been special to you for you to have kept this."

Lucina placed her hand on the cloth, her eyes on him. "You are."

He shook his head. "I'm not the same person you knew, Lucina."

"Perhaps not physically," she countered. "However, you have the exact mannerisms. It was relieving to see that your behaviors were still the same."

The red-haired Sage took her hand into his. "It must have been difficult seeing me again. I now know why you cried so. You deserved more from me than a broken heart and a reminder of what was." He gave her hand a soft squeeze. "I'm sorry."

She was stunned briefly, but she was surprised to find a smile on her face. "My father nearly said the same thing you just did. It's good to know I'm cared for."

"Cared for?" Morgan asked. "Lucina, you're adored! And not just by your family!"

Lucina retained her smile. "Think so?"

"I know so!" Morgan beamed. Lucina couldn't help but to smile even wider. Perhaps the chance was increasing after all.


	88. The One with the Poster

_*As requested by pokemonrhoades. All I can say is yaaaaaas.*_

"Phew, I'm beat!" Robin huffed as he plopped down on the bedroll beside his wife. "Frederick is killing us with all this training on top of battles!"

"Isn't he, though?" the blue-haired princess groaned. She gave Robin a slap on his shoulder. "I can't believe you called him a boorish demon! What's wrong with you? He was so mad!"

"Meh, he calmed down," he shrugged.

"Yeah, eerily so," Lucina sighed. "I swear, from now on, you'd better be careful."

"He'll be fine, Lucy," Robin reassured. "He'll sleep on it, and all will be well in the morning. Just you see."

Lucina scooted closer to her husband and laid her head on his chest. "You're right. He'll be fine."

The next morning, Robin felt Lucina stir under the covers, which was odd considering he was typically the one to rise first. He thought he would get perhaps five more minutes of sleep before starting the day, but he felt her shaking him.

"Robin! This isn't funny!" he heard her fuss. He opened his eyes to see what it was she was upset about to see her holding a poster in front of his face.

"Gimme a minute, Luce, my eyes-"

"Your eyes? Who wants to see their father like this?!"

"What?" His eyes focused on the poster, and instantly, he pushed it away, cheeks red from embarrassment. "I didn't do this, Lucina! I swear!"

Lucina pointed at the poster, which was of Chrom is his underwear lying in a seductive manner on his palace bed. "You and Lissa are the biggest pranksters of this army! Who else-"

"I honestly didn't do it!" He took the poster from her. "Where was this?"

"On our bedroll!" she replied, her cheeks just as red, if not more so, than her husband's. She read his face, her eyes widening in realization. "If you didn't do it, then that means someone snuck into our tent during the night and put this there." She put her hands in front of her. "R-Robin, please, put that away." He rolled it up, adhering to her request. "Henry?"

"That's a possibility. He _is_ married to Lissa, after all."

"And they like pranks."

Lucina blushed again. "Does Mother even know about this poster?"

"I'm sure that if she did, the person wouldn't be around to brag about it," Robin stated. "So, whoever did it is a brave soul to risk getting beaten by Sully."

"I wonder how many are out there?" She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and began to shake him. "Robin! We must find them all and burn them!"

"Did someone say burn?! …Dammit!"

They glanced toward the tent flap where the familiar voice came from. They jumped up and ran out the tent to see Frederick trying to creep off. When he saw they were out, he simply stopped and faced them, his usual look on his face.

"Good morning, you two! Did you sleep well?"

"Don't give me that innocent malarkey, Frederick," Robin frowned. "This. Where did you get this?"

Frederick shook his head. "I do not know what you speak of."

"Does Father know?"

"Yes." As soon as he answered, he threw his hands up in the air. "Ah, no! I mean- argh!"

"How could you shatter my innocence like this?!" Lucina gasped. "No daughter should ever see their father in a position such as-" she grabbed the poster and unraveled it, showing it to Frederick- "this!"

As if someone had flipped a switch, Frederick made a devious grin as he drew closer to Robin. "Take it back."

"Huh?"

"What you called me. Take it back."

"You're joking, right?" Robin asked. "How old are you, again, to be offended by name-calling?"

"Last warning."

"I am not!" the Grandmaster chuckled in disbelief. "You deserved it! I'll call you that again!"

"Robin, no," Lucina begged.

Robin stood toe-to-toe with Frederick. "Boorish. Demon."

The two stood that way for a minute or so, staring each other down with flared nostrils. Lucina merely buried her face in her hands, embarrassed not only by the poster of her father but the behavior of two grown men. Finally, Frederick let out a sinister laugh as he stepped back.

"Enjoy your mornings, BITCH."**

"Yeah, I will! I'll enjoy the hell out of them!" Robin exclaimed at Frederick as he walked away.

"Ohhhh, Robin, noooooo…" Lucina groaned.

And not a morning passed without being greeted by the poster.

_**This was thought of after I posted it by pokemonrhoades. It is a reference to Popo in DBZ Abridged**_


	89. Halloween Special

_*Happy Halloween, everyone! Yes, this is based on Slenderman. Decided to make a funny about it- ya know! For Halloween! Enjoy!*_

The Sage and his wife sat at the campfire with their son and his wife, all listening to the pink-haired woman as she told a creepy tale. Inigo's wife, Noire, despite being horrified at the tale was intensely into it, sitting on the edge of her seat. When she was done, Noire let out a sigh of relief as she slumped back.

"Phew, I'm glad they all made it out okay!" she smiled tensely. "That was terrifying!"

"If you think that was scary, listen to Ricken's story," Olivia grinned. She turned her head to him and nodded. "Go ahead, dear."

Ricken scooted closer to the fire, which gave a sinister glow to his face. Inigo could already feel Noire tense again. "All right, so this is something I heard in various towns during our journey. At first, I didn't know what to believe, but the more stories I heard, the more I was convinced it was real." He took off his mage hat and put it on the ground. "Have you ever noticed that in some places we've been to that there should be more children around?"

Noire and Inigo pondered Ricken's question a moment.

"Now that you mention it, yeah!" Noire replied.

Ricken nodded. "See, I did, too. So, I asked around. Believe me, it was a very touchy subject, and while most adamantly denied me, I managed to find people who would. Apparently, children have been spirited away by something that only comes during the night. Sometimes, it is without warning. Others, the children claim to have seen it at all times. Because adults cannot see it, many times, the child's cries are disregarded until it is too late."

"T-Too late?" Noire stammered. She latched onto Inigo's arms so tightly, the blood was almost not circulating anymore.

"Do they know what it is supposed to look like?" Inigo questioned. "Er, not that I believe in this stuff, mind you. I just wanna tell this to the others later."

The red-haired Sage directed his eyes to his son. "Those who managed to escape it have all concluded it to look something like this." He glanced at Olivia. "Show them, Liv."

Olivia reached in her knapsack and pulled out a piece of paper. "Ricken can't draw, so he asked me to draw it while the people described." She held it in front of Inigo and Noire, which made her shudder and him draw back. The figure was of a tall, thin, pale person in a suit with long arms and no face, surrounded by darkness. Olivia put it away, and Ricken began to finish the tale.

"All have said the same thing," he continued. "Once it has decided to hunt you, it won't stop until it has you. The ones who escaped were lucky, if you could call it that. At night, it still haunts them in their dreams, beckoning them to come find it in the forests in the darkness of the night." He then sat back and put his arm around Olivia's shoulders, a wide grin on his face. "Good thing us adults don't have to worry about stuff like that, right?"

"R-Right!" Inigo agreed, a slow smile forming. He patted Noire's hands with his free hand that had feeling. "It's just a silly story, right, Noire?" He noticed she didn't answer, so he looked at her. "Noire?" Her eyes were wide in horror as she stared behind Ricken and Olivia at the dense forest. Inigo waved his hand in front of her eyes. "Noire. Hey!" He whistled, but she refused to blink.

"Wh-what did that thing look like again?" she whimpered.

Inigo laughed. "Noire, come on. It's just a scary story! Nothing to worry-"

She grabbed onto his cheeks and turned his head to the direction she was staring in, and his eyes widened as well. "Mother! Father! Turn around!"

They did as Inigo begged.

"Huh? What is it?" Olivia asked.

"Don't you see it?!" Noire gasped.

"I don't see anything other than the forest," Ricken replied as he and his wife turned and faced them.

"It's _it_!" Inigo exclaimed, jumping to his feet with Noire's hand in his. "It's coming right for us!"

"You two are just being silly," Olivia giggled.

Noire screamed. "IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Inigo stepped back. "N-no! We're not children anymore! We're not!"

He ran away, pulling Noire with him, both screaming. The other Shepherds peeked out of their tents, wondering what all the commotion was about. Olivia and Ricken burst out laughing, leaning onto each other for support. Behind them, Kellam, dressed as the figure in Olivia's drawing, took off the white cloth from around his face, laughing just as hard as they were.

"We're such terrible parents," he laughed. "If she ever finds out, she'll hex me herself, I'm sure of it!"


	90. Henry X Tharja

_*As requested by Cao Cao's Concubine and LoveGlutton.*_

"Hahahaha!" She heard him cackling before he had even reached her. A flock of crows appeared in front of her, and when they parted, there stood her husband, immediately casting Goetia. "Have some death!" he yelled as the Risen Fighter was killed by the explosion of darkness and light. The white-haired Sorcerer turned and held his hand down to her, his usual vibrant smile on his face. Though she was glad to see him, she huffed as she took his hand.

"I can handle myself," she spoke as he pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah, I know," he grinned. He reached to her forehead and wiped some blood away. "You got a little blood here, Tharja. As much as I like blood, I don't like seeing it on you."

Tharja looked on ahead to see a group of enemies heading their way.

"Henry," she called, taking his hand away from her face. He directed his attention to the advancing enemies. He bent down and grabbed Tharja's tome then handed it to her.

"Ready?" he asked her.

She opened her tome, she and Henry standing side by side. A sinister sneer formed on her face. "Let's knock 'em dead."

"Again," he added.

Her eyes moved from Henry then back to the enemy, her sneer transforming into a smile of love. Perhaps he was perfect for her after all.


	91. M Robin X Panne

_*As requested by Guest (e.e). Ya know, I always thought Panne was pretty, but then I watched the supports between these two, and when it did the close-up on her, she really is beautiful.*_

"Ready to give this a try?" he asked her. She nodded as she took the kitchen knife from him, holding it above the carrot. "All right. Have at it."

"You're not leaving me, are you?" she questioned, her eyes darting up from the knife to his eyes.

He shook his head, a peaceful smile on his face. "I'll be right here, Panne, helping you."

Her body relaxed, and she began to slice up the carrot. Several more were on the table for her to slice up while he prepared the broth. She sliced the carrot, grabbed a second one, and resumed slicing.

"Yarne is becoming more courageous, wouldn't you agree?" he heard her speak.

"I noticed that," he replied, measuring out salt. "I think it's all that time he's been spending with Cynthia."

She let out a small chuckle. "That girl is sometimes excessively zealous for her own good." She finished slicing up a third carrot. "Do you think they will marry?"

The Grandmaster glanced to her as he mixed in all the ingredients, minus for the carrots. "They _do_ seem rather fond of each other."

"I hope it's not overly vain for me to hope for it," Panne nearly whispered. "Is it, Robin?" When Robin heard this, he stopped everything and stared at her. She was afraid he would be alone, just like she was before she met him. Morgan had already married Gerome, but Yarne… he was always so shy. Slowly, Cynthia was opening him up to the world. In a way, it reminded Robin of his and Panne's relationship. She had been so bitter, but gradually, her heart warmed to the Shepherds… and to him.

Panne nearly dropped her knife when she felt her husband's arms wrap around her, his lips pressed against her cheek.

"R-Robin?"

"They're not so much different than you and me," he warmly stated.

Panne was confused for a moment, then smiled. "I suppose so."

"It's just a matter of time."

"That it is." She leaned into his arms. "Thank you, Robin."

"Mm-hm," he smiled. He then released her. "We had better get back to cooking. The whole camp is waiting for us."

She looked down at the carrot slices, a smile still on her face. She had started out with nothing, and was given everything.


	92. Vaike X Cherche

_*As requested by Smash Fanatic U*_

She walked down the stairs, a confused look on her face. Her husband stood at the entrance to their home, the door open as he stared out at the dirt road. The red-haired woman had noticed her beloved pet Wyvern had grown quiet and had come to investigate, but seeing her husband at the door started to give her answers.

"Vaike?" she called, making him jump. He wheeled around, and when he saw her, a nervous grin too place on his face.

"Good mornin', Cherche!" he tensely greeted.

She couldn't help but to smile at him, despite the fact he was hiding something from her. "Good morning." She tried looking around him, but he continued to move in whatever direction she moved in. "For gods' sakes, Vaike. I just need to know what Minerva is doing. She's become eerily silent."

"Yeah, 'bout that," he slowly spoke. "Gerome took her to school just now."

Cherche's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a surprised O. "He what? You let him?!" She ran to the entrance, past him, and stood outside on the porch, her eyes scanning the horizon. "Vaike, he's just six!"

"The Vaike didn't let him!" he defended himself. "Kid just hopped on her and took off!"

"Minerva didn't buckle or anything?"

"Nope. In fact, she seemed quite happy to have him on her back."

He could see the stress melt away from Cherche's body as he walked to her. "That… that's good," she sighed. "Yes… that's good."

Vaike put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "If ya ask me, he's got too much of his mother in him."

Cherche giggled. "Think so?"

The blonde Warrior nodded. "Not that it's a bad thing. Just wish he had some of his dear ol' dad in him."

"He does," Cherche smiled. "Why, just the other day, I saw him take a tin can and smash it on his head as a dare."

Vaike grinned widely. "That's my boy!"

Cherche looked up at her husband and gave him a loving smile. As odd as her family was, she wouldn't have it any other way.


	93. Gerome X Noire (Tragedy)

_*As requested by 3 dem Tragedy. Prepare for the feels, guys. This is a sad one.*_

He held her lifeless body in his arms, the tears that fell from his face mixing with the blood that was on her face. Tharja stood behind him, her back to him, as Gaius comforted her the best he could, despite weeping bitter tears himself. He was supposed to have protected her. He was supposed to have kept her safe. Not once had he failed in doing so… until now.

And that was the one time it mattered most.

Before her, he was cold to everyone, even his own parents. Stahl and Cherche tried their best to get him to open up to them, and while he had slightly, he was still closed off. The heartache he endured in the future made him acrimonious and taciturn as a defense mechanism. Then, Noire came around. He had loved her even before they had come to the past. He made it his priority to keep her from harm, even if it was from herself. When he proposed, he promised to do so until the end of time.

A promise broken.

As he cried, Stahl and Cherche knelt down to give him comfort, knowing they could never even begin to grant his heart solace. Gerome begged, pleaded to the gods to give her back. Just one more chance. He would never let her down again. He needed her. More than anything in the world.

But nothing, no pleas, no broken sobs, would ever bring her back.

From now on, he would take this journey alone.

Just before they took her away to clean her up, he reached and took the feather from her hair… then leaned down and gave her a soft, parting kiss on her forehead. When he rose to his feet, he walked to Gaius and Tharja then handed them the feather. But, they didn't take it. Instead, both of them put a hand on his, wordlessly telling him to keep it. Silently, as he held the feather in his hands, he remembered then why he had chosen to block himself from the world. A sign of forgiveness? He nearly choked. He didn't deserve pardon.

She had been his new dream. His reason to smile. To live. To love.

Unlike his mother and father, he wouldn't receive a second chance with her. What was left of him now?


	94. Henry X Nowi (With Nah)

_*Hey, guys. Sorry for lack of writings lately. I'm sort of swamped with papers. Also, I'm fighting the flu right now, so if it seems I'm a bit off, I deeply apologize. _

_As requested by TheWerdna. I love this pairing!*_

"Heeeeenryyyy!" his wife whined. "You said we were going to have tons of babies!" She pointed to their future daughter. "How do you explain Nah being our only child?"

Henry shrugged, his trademark smile on his face. "Uh, Nowi, this little tyke is from the future. I can't give excuses for my future dead self!"

Nowi crossed her arms, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Nah sighed impatiently, an exasperated look on her face. "You didn't have any more children because Father died merely days after I was born," she explained. "Mother was around just long enough for me to learn to walk and talk." Henry's smile confused Nah, for she thought her revelation would have put him in a damper mood.

"So, what happened after I died?" Nowi asked.

"Ricken's wife, Olivia, took me in," Nah answered. "Ricken died along with Father during battle, so Olivia took care of Inigo and me for nearly a year until she died."

"Yeesh, talk about a dismal future!" Henry lightly spoke. "No wonder you came to this time!"

"Y-Yeah…" Nah muttered, her eyes casting to the ground. Both saw her sadness, making them feel for her. They walked up to her, and Nowi threw her arm around her shoulders, shocking the small girl, whom took her eyes off the ground and focused them on her mother.

"Well, now that you're here, we're totally gonna take care of you!" Nowi winked at her. "We know we're nothing like your real parents, but we'll still do our best!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Henry beamed as he placed a hand on top of Nah's head. His warmth spread all about her as she looked up at him. "Anyone messes with you, and they'll get twenty hexes to the face! Nya ha!"

For a moment, all she could do was stare at them. They didn't know her, had no ties, and yet, here they were, taking her in under their wings. She had not expected this, and it was nearly overwhelming for her. A lump rose in her throat. "F-Father… Mother…" Nah began to sob openly, not caring if the whole world heard her. Nowi couldn't help but to shed tears as well, but kept a smile on her face and her arm around her. Henry knelt down and embraced both his wife and daughter, both making his shoulders wet from their tears.

"I love you two more than I love blood," Henry whispered. "And that's saying something, mind you."

"I love you, too, Henry," Nowi wept happily.

Nah clung tighter onto her parents, her tears continuing to spill down her cheeks. "I love you, too. Both of you. Thank you. Thank you so much…"

It was a sight the Shepherds never expected to see. Henry and Nowi were so… unique. Yet, as they watched on, it was clear to them just how wonderful parents they would truly be.


	95. Libra X Tharja

_*In response to __**StudiousThug**__: I certainly can! It may take some time to get to, but I'll do it. Also, YES! I'm glad you caught that. You're the only one who has! ^_^_

_**Guest (Kenny Smash)**__: Certainly! As stated, it may take time, but I'll do it!_

_As requested by Guest (Whisper)*_

Light and dark. Opposites sides of the same coin.

She could make all his demons disappear. His doubts, his fears, his regrets… and without having to cast a single curse (much to her disappointment). Every day, she would make it a point to gently kiss the scar on the back of his neck, and it would always be during times he was least expecting it. Sometimes, it would lead to other… adventures… and others, it was simply innocent. She was certainly different, for lack of a better word. Her emotions were difficult to read at times, and when she would say something loving, she would always change it up with a dark statement quipped at the end. Not that he minded. There were thousands of different ways to express love, and she did so from the start.

The family he never had, the love he never shared. With her, he was given a new life, new meaning. The gods blessed him, and he thanked them every day for their magnanimity.

He was sharpening his axe when he felt her lips press on the scar on the back of his neck. She started to walk away, but he dropped his axe, wheeled around, and embraced her before giving her a long, passionate kiss that once again led to an adventure. Sometimes, she would joke with that characteristic smirk of hers that he certainly was a man of the cloth with how many times he would call out to the gods during their endeavors. He would joke back that she must believe in them during those times, since she calls out to them herself. This was one of those times.

A priest and a sorceress.

Light and darkness.

Two halves made whole.


	96. We're Proud of You

_*As requested by Smash Fanatic U.*_

How could he ever measure up to be the kind of man his father was? His father's reputation of being "average" preceded him, yes, but there were many other words people associated with the messy-haired Paladin: nice, charming, dependable, honorable- the list went on and on. The only word people ever associated him with was cowardly. He would try his best to hide so that he would not be called to be in the next battle, or would scurry away during battles. It wasn't that he was scared of dying; it was that he was scared of the bloodline dying with him. Indeed, his mother was still alive in this time, but where he came from, he was the last of his kind. No one seemed to understand.

But someone did.

It was an unexpected raid of bandits on the camp. He was awoken with the startling feeling of cold steel on his neck. Luckily, Morgan saved him, and the two ran out of the tent, Morgan to help fight. He, however, was prepared to hide until he saw his father's body fall off his horse, a wound to his side. Even though his mother was there to protect him, something snapped inside him at that moment, and he transformed into his Taguel form. The bandit never saw him coming.

When the battle was over, while Maribelle was dressing his father's wound, he and his mother stood by, concerned. The smell of blood was overwhelming, even more so to know it was from someone he loved.

"Yarne," his father called out to him, getting his attention. Yarne drew closer to him. "What you did… that was amazing."

"Eh?" Yarne blushed. "C-Come on, Father. It was nothing!"

"Are you kidding? Of course it was! You put yourself at risk to protect your mother and me."

"Stahl, be still," Maribelle snapped.

Yarne stepped back, shaking his head. "I'm nothing like you two. You're the real heroes."

"Oh, I don't know," Stahl beamed. "Throwing away your fears and rushing head on to a bandit is pretty heroic in my book."

Yarne smiled in humbleness. "Heh, who knows? Maybe this is the start of a whole new me."

"Well, regardless of whatever you choose, just be sure to never forget this."

Yarne titled his head to the side. "What's that?'

Stahl smiled warmly at him, Panne placing her hand on her son's shoulder. "We're proud of you," he spoke.

If he could have, he would have cried right then and there. All he could do was manage a smile as he stood there, for once not being judged by his failures. For once, he had done something right.


	97. Wish

_*Okay, so this is possibly one of my favorite families in the game. This is gonna pack a punch with the feels. I always imagine that once her barrier is broken, this would happen. My intake on stuff.*_

She was so cold and wore a hardened exterior around everyone. Yet, the look on her face told her parents everything, and they wanted to spend as much time with her as possible to get her to trust in them again. As expected, her mother trained with her, while her father tried teaching her how to cook. As though as she acted, little by little, they could see that barrier start to crack. She smiled, laughed, and gradually reformed back to her former self before everything was taken from her.

It wasn't until her father was nearly killed in a battle that her façade take a devastating hit. While he only received an arrow to his shoulder by taking it in her stead, it was an all-too-real instance for her. She kept her composure until they returned to camp, where she followed them to their tent, her mother helping him with his wound.

"Father, why did you take that arrow for me?" she asked, trying to mask her shaky voice.

"I reckon 'cause I love ya, Kjelle," her father's country accent responded. "What other reason 's there?"

"My armor would have protected me! Don't be so careless!"

"Hey, now," Sully intervened. "Is that any way to thank your father?"

Kjelle bit her lip, tears stinging her eyes. "You don't understand! I already lost you two once…"

Her parents' eyes widened in realization, and Sully stopped wrapping up her husband's wounded shoulder to let him comfort their daughter.

"I get it now," he spoke. "Sweetheart, ya don't gotta worry 'bout us. Yer ma and I can take care of ourselves."

"You said that before!" she argued. She then clenched her fists, fighting back the tears that were becoming all the harder to force back. "But then… you two never came back."

They walked to her, and they both took hold of her fists that were clenched tightly. She opened her eyes to see them smiling at her. Her father was always so cheerful despite him being down on himself, and her mother, even though she was so stern during training, had a kind heart.

"Your armor may be near impenetrable, Kjelle… but your heart is not," Sully spoke softly. "The things you've been through and seen would break anyone."

"You've put up this wall 'round yerself as a way of survivin', but every now 'n then, it's gotta come down," Donnel smiled warmly. He then put his other hand on her cheek. "We may've failed ya once, Kjelle."

"We won't fail you again," Sully finished.

Kjelle's barrier exploded like glass, and before she could stop herself, her tears began to flow. She stifled her sobs as much as she could, but it was pointless. All the effort she had put into her stern exterior- the badass girl no one could touch- that could be donned another day. Now, she was in shambles with the two people she had thought she would never be given another chance. Donnel and Sully embraced her, and she held onto them tightly, as though she never wanted to let them go.

"We're sorry," Donnel whispered. "We're so sorry, Kjelle…" He was apologizing for his and his wife's future selves, and it made her cry all the harder.

Before, Kjelle believed that wishes were just childish dreams people had. As she stood there, being held by her parents, she realized then that sometimes, wishes did come true.


	98. Little vs Big

_*Sorry it's been so long. It's getting near the end of the semester and closer to my graduation, so there's been a lot for me to do lately. _

_As requested by pokemonrhoades. Enjoy!*_

She was waiting for him the moment he stepped out of the council room. It had been some time since they truly had the chance to have a moment for themselves, and today, he had promised to take her to the hillside for a picnic. When his eyes met hers, a smile spread on his face, and she reached to take his hand—only for a much smaller hand to take hold.

"Robin! Come play with me!" little Lucina grinned.

Robin jerked and gave his wife a nervous glance. "Um, well, you see-"

"It's my turn to play with him," Lucina smiled warmly at her smaller counterpart as she hooked her arm around his other arm. The words made Robin blush and little Lucina pout.

"But you two are married! Doesn't he get sick of you?" Little Lucina gave his arm a slight pull. Lucina made a faint gasp at the child's brashness.

"He's here every day. Doesn't he get sick of you?" Lucina countered, giving is arm a pull.

A pull from the right. "You're a big bully!"

A pull from the left. "You're a small one!"

"Are we really doing this?" Robin groaned.

"Hush!" both Lucinas snapped, instantly shutting him down.

"He wants to play with me!" little Lucina shouted.

At this time, hands reached around the girl and pulled her up. When they turned around, they saw Chrom and Sumia, both with peculiar grins on their faces.

"She can be a little…rambunctious," Chrom laughed.

"Lucy. Tell them you're sorry," Sumia ordered with a kind voice. Little Lucina, while on Chrom's shoulders, crossed her arms and stuck her bottom lip out in a scowl. "Lucina."

"I'm sorry. I'll let Robin play with you today."

When Chrom, Sumia, and little Lucina left the two alone, Lucina noticed that Robin was staring at her. She tilted her head up to look at him, only to see he had a smirk on his face. At once, she turned her head away.

"Don't-"

"You just had an argument with a five-year-old girl," he prodded. "Better yet, with yourself as a five-year-old girl."

She gave his arm a squeeze with the crook of her elbow. "Keep this up, and there will be no play time."

"Aww, don't ground me, Lucina," he mock-whined. "I like play time."

They exchanged glances with each other then erupted in laughter. Little or big, Robin was certainly adored by Lucina.


	99. Resolution

_*Hey, guys. Sorry it's been so long since I've had a good writing session. College is kicking my ass right now. Thought I'd take a small break today._

_As requested by Lokisdottr. This one is dark, everyone!*_

She stood before the blue-haired princess, whose eyes bore into her very being as she firmly gripped Falchion's hilt in her hands. As much as Robin knew she had every right to hate her, she understood. Lucina had so much weight on her shoulders. She had taken the responsibility of saving her family and the world all on her own, and she would do anything to do so… including taking the life of her father's best friend. The girl's entire body shook, and tears brimmed her eyes, fear filling her heart. She would be hated. She would never be forgiven, even if she explained herself. Robin could see Lucina's fears, and she took a step toward her to try to console her.

"Luci-"

"STAY BACK!" Lucina nearly growled, brandishing Falchion toward her, making her stop. The look in Robin's eyes made her want to cry all the more. "I have to do this. I have to… for my family." Her eyes locked onto Robin's. "For yours."

Robin shook her head. "No, Lucina. We can work through this. You don't have to sully your hands this way."

"My hands are already impure…" Lucina whispered. "I'll make it quick… almost painless."

The tactician's face formed into a smile. "The love you possess for those you hold dear is overwhelming, you know. Doing this for them… is not easy, I'm sure." She turned her head toward the setting sun and closed her eyes, her smile becoming all the more gentle. "Tell them… that I am sorry." She opened her eyes. "Tell Laurent and Morgan that I am so sorry. That they were my whole world, and I did this for them." She turned her face to Lucina, her eyes open and soft. "You'll tell them, won't you, Lucina?"

Lucina said nothing. Instead, she charged at Robin, who simply closed her eyes again. A small, pained grunt filled her ears as the blade went through Robin. For a moment, there was no sound as the two stood there, Lucina's blade stained with Robin's blood. Lucina's eyes were closed, but opened when she felt Robin's hand on her shoulder.

"One day, you will see this perfect world you have longed for…" she whispered. "It's waiting for you… Go and meet it."

Before Lucina could stop herself, tears flowed down her cheeks as she began to scream in agony of the choice she made. Robin kept her hand on Lucina's shoulder, as though trying to comfort her while the last bit of life faded. Her screams reduced to sobs, and when she felt Robin's hand slip off her shoulder, she knew that nothing would ever be the same.


	100. 3, 2, 1- Let's Jam!

_*Wow, what?! 100 chapters already? Gods above! Thank you all so much for the awesome support. I love you all, and couldn't have done this without you!_

_As requested by Smash Fanatic U*_

"Hold on, Kjelle. That is too much spice. Perhaps you should empty about half the teaspoon back in the container," her father suggested.

Kjelle glanced down at the teaspoon of spice and nodded, doing as her father suggested. "I suppose not everyone has such a tolerance for spice like I do."

"Considering Brady is deathly allergic to paprika, I would say not."

The dark-brown haired girl gasped. "I had no idea! Gods, I could have killed him!" She started to put her hands up to her face, but Frederick took them into his to prevent her from getting the spices in her eyes. "I'll never get the hang of this! There is so much to take into consideration for everyone! I don't see how you do it, Father!"

Frederick released her hands and shook his head. "It's all right, dear. Just one thing at a time."

She turned her back on him, her hands on the countertop. "This one thing at a time is really a slow and stea-" she gasped when she felt something of a thick and wet substance hit her neck. Quickly, she brought her hand to it and in front of her face to see it was the custard they were going to use for the custard pie. She wheeled around to see that her father was not facing her, but was working on the pig they were to roast. She jutted a hip out, her other hand placing on it. "Why did you go on and do that for?"

"Do what?" Frederick asked.

"Do- you threw custard on me!"

"Oh?" He swiftly turned around, grabbed her, and with his other hand rubbed a huge glob of custard on her face. "You mean this custard?" He then released her and laughed at the surprised look on her face as she wiped as much custard off as she could. Frederick then turned back around and resumed to preparing the pig. Kjelle looked around to see the blueberries they were going to use for the custard pie, grabbed as much as she could in her hands, and squished them. She walked to her father and stood up on her tiptoes.

"You look hungry, Father," she spoke. "I think you should have some blueberries!" She took the squished blueberries and wiped them all over his face, all the while giggling. In turn, he grabbed a handful of flour and threw at back at his daughter, the flour mixing in with the custard that was on her face. "Oh, now you're going to get it!"

She ran to the other counter and opened a small box that had chocolate pudding in it. She took a handful and threw it at Frederick, which stuck to his chest. Just as she was to throw another, he found a container of peach preserves and threw a handful at her. As they threw whatever was safe they could find, they laughed and made so much noise that Sully ran into the kitchen, an exasperated look on her face.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" she exclaimed as she took in the sight of her husband and daughter. "Frederick? Kjelle? What are-"

"He's tryin' to teach me how to cook!" Kjelle laughed as she pointed at Frederick.

"Looks like he's teaching you how to waste food!" Sully fussed. "Look at you two! Some of those stains will never come out!"

"Aww, Mother-"

"Hold on, Kjelle, I got this," Frederick interrupted, waving her off. He walked to Sully, whom had her arms crossed and a stern appearance on her face. "Sully. My dear. Love of my life."

"Bah, you know I hate petnames. Get on with it," she sighed.

Frederick nearly snorted. "You really should-" he brought up his hand and smeared grape jam down her cheek- "jam with us."

"Ohhhhh!" Kjelle laughed loudly as she ran up to her father and gave him a high-five. Frederick joined in laughing with her, then they both tried to get serious, although they were failing miserably.

Sully sighed as she shook her head. "You have been hanging around Henry too much."


	101. Henry X Lissa

_*One of my favorite ships in the game. Gah, I love these two.*_

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind her, and before she knew it, his arms were around her, embracing her extended waist and all. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head then let out a slight gasp.

"Ooo, that was a big one! You all right there, Lissa?" he asked in his usual chipper tone.

"I felt it, that's for sure," she grinned. "But, yeah, I'm fine. When he gets under my ribs, though- that's when it hurts."

"Hey, I have a hex for that, if you would just _take_ it for once," the Sorcerer informed. She turned around, giving him a questionable look that he had seen a hundred times before. "I keep telling you- it won't hurt him. It just cushions your ribs so that when he kicks you, it won't give you any ouchies."

"Henry…"

"What? I don't know about you, but I don't like ouchies."

Lissa let out a giggle as she stepped toward him and took his hands into her own. "You're sweet, but I can handle this. I'm not a crybaby anymore. Besides, when I go into labor-"

"Which is any day now, right?"

"Yep. I'll be going through a lot worse pain than this. Trust me." She immediately reached up and put her fingers on Henry's soft lips, knowing what he would say. "And no hexes."

Henry's grin turned into one that held concern for her. "Holy crows, Lissa. You sure are CAW-crazy!" His thumb skimmed over the skin on her hand. "I guess that's what I love about you." Lissa smiled warmly at him. He began to gently pull her to the living room, confusing her. "I'll take care of breakfast. I'm sure your ankles could use a break."

She couldn't argue with him there. Her ankles were quite swollen, and when she sat down and put her feet up on the stool, they at once felt relief.

"Thanks, Henry."

He hadn't heard her, for he was already back into the kitchen. She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it lovingly. She and Henry had both agreed they would name their newborn son Connor instead of Owain, simply for the fact that Owain was already there, and they did not want him to feel replaced. As she sat there, her hand on her stomach, she thought about who he would take after. At first, when they met Owain, in a way, she feared he would have his father's personality. Yet, now, she hoped that Connor would be much like Henry: Kind, friendly, and with a contagious smile. Honest and true, perhaps to a fault. Henry wanted him to be like his mother. Innocent, lively, and gentle. Expressive with his true feelings, because Gods above, he certainly wasn't.

As she watched Henry prepare breakfast, Lissa felt Connor give another kick. This child… she and Henry had made him out of love. It had all started with her unable to sleep. Since meeting Henry, she had yet to have a night of unrest. When Henry asked for Chrom's blessing, the Exalt had no issues with it, for he knew just how much the Sorcerer adored Lissa. It was certainly odd to see the two together, but their personalities, as crazy as the two were, blended together perfectly.

Henry glanced back at her and gave her a smile. Many times, he declared he loved her more than darkness and blood, and while that concerned her at first, now she knew the just how much she meant to him.

The love they had for each other… Connor would have sevenfold.


	102. New Best Friend

_*Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry for the lack of writings lately. I've been super crazy busy. Thanks so much to all of you, and greetings to the newcomers as well! As always, I deeply appreciate your reviews and that you take your time out of your day to read these._

_As requested by pokemonrhoades. This is a continuance of chapter 76.*_

Robin and Lucina entered the courtyard, little Elena holding onto both of their hands. Sumia had sent word for the two of them to come as soon as possible, and without any further context, they were filled with concern. They hoped that nothing was wrong, but when they found Chrom and Sumia, they were flabbergasted at what they saw. Chrom was on the back of a wyvern, which was only around six feet in the air. Sumia would not allow the wyvern to rise any more than that, much to her husband's disappointment.

When Chrom's eyes landed on his son-in-law, he grinned. "Well, hello, _old best friend_."

"Chrom, no…" Sumia groaned, an annoyed look on her face.

"Chrom? Why do you have a wyvern?" Robin inquired, ignoring the Exalt's remark.

"Oh, this thing? This is my new best friend." Chrom pet the top of the wyvern's head. "Say hello, _New Robin_."

"Oh dear gods," Lucina sighed, embarrassed at her father's behavior.

Robin was speechless a moment, his index finger in the air as though his thought process was shattered all together. It was practically visible when his thoughts came back to him. "Well, you weren't kidding when you said you had the urge to buy a wyvern. Is this because Morgan and Yarne are going to have a baby?"

Chrom crossed his arms. "No! It's because of what you said!"

"What did I say?"

The blue-haired man jerked. "You called me great-grandfather all day!"

"Ha ha! Oh, yeah, I did," Robin laughed. "That was funny."

"I bet it was," Chrom scowled. "I was having an existential crisis, and you ridiculed me!"

Robin shifted his weight to his left leg. "I don't think existential is the right-"

"You are no longer my best friend!" Chrom interrupted him. "New Robin is!"

Elena tugged on her mother's skirt. "Mama, what's wrong with Grandpa?"

"Grandpa's just losing his mind, honey," Lucina replied, exasperation in her tone. She then looked up at Chrom, her free hand on her hip. "Father, get down from there. You have no idea how to even _ride_ one of those!"

Chrom's face nearly fell off. "Don't tell me what to do!"

Robin smirked. "Lucy's right, Chrom. If you fall off it, you could break a hip."

Both Lucina and Sumia slammed the palm of their hand to their forehead.

"Robin, really?!" Lucina fussed.

"Ah-ah!" Chrom shouted, his face contorted in a weird way. "You see? YOU SEE?!" He pointed a shaky finger at Robin. "Just what kind of man would do this to his best friend?!"

Robin shrugged. "Hey, that's fine. Since New Robin is your best friend now, let him be your Tactician."

"Yeah, okay! New Robin, I now declare you my new Tactician!"

Lucina felt Elena's hand slip out of her grasp, and when she turned around, she saw her looking through flowers and bushes. She made her way over to her and bent over, curious as to what she was doing.

"Elena? What are you searching for?"

"Grandpa's mind," she answered. "Maybe it's not gone too far."


	103. Owain X Kjelle

_*As requested by Skittymon.*_

"Oh, come on. I said I was sorry," he whined as he followed his wife. She stormed into their tent took off her armor. As much as she wanted to throw it across the tent, she cherished it too much to do so. Unsure on what to do, he merely stood there, his eyes on her, mouth open as though the words were on the tip of his tongue. She sat her armor down and wheeled around, her eyes icy.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Owain!" She pointed at his shoulder, which was bandaged. "Next time you want to play hero, make sure you know what the hell you're doing!"

Owain winced at her fierceness. "Playing hero? Kjelle, those people needed help."

"You should have told me- told someone!" she fumed. "But, no! You ran off on your own! The next see is your shoulder being struck with a sword!"

For a moment, Owain stood there, waiting to see if she had vented out all her frustrations. When she said nothing more, he wordlessly walked to her and placed a hand on her cheek, his eyes tender.

"You've always had a funny way of showing how much you care," he quietly spoke. At those words, Kjelle's anger subsided, and her eyes fell away from his. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. If I hadn't acted then, those people would have been killed." A smirk appeared on his face as he brought up his sword hand. "Besides, my hand hungered. You know how that goes."

Kjelle's eyes darted back to his eyes, and he could see her feelings all too plainly. She always had such a hard exterior, and it required effort to get past her barriers; yet, once it was done, she was as gentle and compassionate as a child. She stared at him a moment, then raised her hand and flicked his nose.

"Ow!"

"Don't scare me again," she warned.

"Hey, I said- mmph!" Her lips cut him off, and for a brief time, they simply kissed. When she pulled away, he grinned widely. "Ah, the fair maiden rewards her hero with a kiss of love!"

Kjelle laughed as she gave him a playful punch. As… intriguing as he was, she vowed to herself that she would never leave his side again on the battlefield. Come hell or high water, she would fight alongside him for the rest of their days.


	104. Worthy

_*As requested by Trickymander*_

She stared at her brother with wide eyes full of disbelief and shock. Parallel Falchion was gripped in his hands, and he had just slain a Risen with it. She started to stand, but her legs gave out. Perhaps it had hit her harder than she thought. During the night, she had gotten up and left the tent she and her husband, Brady, shared when Risen attacked. Not expecting this to happen, she had left her blade behind in the tent. She had heard her brother call out to her that he had her sword, but then…

"I-Inigo?" she stammered.

He turned around and knelt down, concern on his face. "Lucina, are you all right?"

"Yes," she nodded, now able to stand. Inigo rose to his feet as well, watching his sister as she eyed Parallel Falchion. "I don't understand. It didn't work before."

"I remember," he nodded, recalling the time he had used it to see if he was worthy enough to wield it. They hadn't stuck around long enough to see that he was. "Maybe… maybe it is because I used it to protect you?"

"That's probably it," Lucina agreed, nodding. She then smiled. "Inigo, this is fantastic! You can wield it after all!"

Inigo gazed at the sword, mystification in his eyes. He shook his head and handed it to Lucina. "No. You're its rightful wielder, not me."

She sighed. "Inigo-"

"So, you have to stick around and keep the blade sharp," he interrupted her.

She shook her head. "That's not it, silly. You were found worthy!" She embraced him, her smile still on her face. "All those doubts you have- erase them from your mind! You were found worthy to wield Falchion. We should tell Father!"

"I don't really think he'll care, Lucy."

Lucina stepped back, her face contorted in a look that held confusion, anger, and disbelief. What had he said? It was no mystery that Chrom was harder on Inigo than he was Lucina, but that was for the fact that he was so whimsical and carefree. The two had come to a better understanding, but there were still kinks to work out. However, what Inigo had said was completely wrong.

"How could you think that?" she asked. "He'll be so happy! He's noticed how hard you've been trying, so I'm sure he will be glad to know this!" She gave him a light shove. "I've always known you've been worthy. Falchion was just having a bad day."

Inigo smiled warmly at his big sister. "Thanks, sis."

She smiled back at him. She had told the truth. In her mind, he was worthy all along.


	105. Lon'qu X F Robin

_*Hey, guys! I'm so, so, so sorry it's been such a long time! Papers, projects, and finals have led up to this moment- I'll be graduating the 13__th__ from college. Thank you all so much for your support and patience.*_

"Ready to go?" Lon'qu asked their children, his hand on the doorknob. Their son was around nine years of age, while their daughter was four years younger. She started running in place in excitement, and to this, her brother held her shoulders in a vain effort to stop her.

"We'd better, or she's gonna leave without us," he laughed.

"Lemme go, River! I won't run away," his little sister pouted.

Robin walked up behind them with a purple ribbon in her hand. "Let me put your hair up, Ke'ri," she spoke, kneeling down behind her.

"Aww, Mama, hurry! I wanna go!" Ke'ri whined.

"And finished," Robin smiled. "Okay, let's go!"

By midday, they had made it to the area they had not been to in years. Verdant and lively with animals, it was truly a beautiful place. River and Ke'ri stood with their eyes wide and mouths agape at its magnificence, and for a moment were unable to speak. Finally, they turned around, their eyes on their parents.

"This is where you were found, Mom?" River questioned.

"Yes," she nodded, a warm smile on her face, her eyes on the very spot she had been discovered. "Right here, as a matter of fact."

"In all these pretty flowers?" Ke'ri awed. "You didn't break any, did you?"

"Actually, no," Robin answered, recalling back to when she was found. "That's surprising, really."

"So, when did you and Daddy meet?"

"At a battle tournament," Lon'qu answered. "Luckily, we did not have to fight each other. I am certain she would have won."

Robin gave her husband a playful shove. "Oh, I'm not so sure about that."

"Oh, look, Ke'ri!" River called, pointing behind his parents. "Did you see that deer? He was huge!"

Ke'ri started running in place again. "Can- can we- Mama, Daddy, can-"

Lon'qu laughed; she was so excited, she couldn't form words. "Run along now. River, stick by your sister."

"Yes, sir!" River grinned, also enthusiastic to be turned loose. "Come on, sis!"

Ke'ri took off after her brother, and the two were soon running all around. Lon'qu and Robin sat down on the grass, side by side, watching their children play. Robin felt her husband's hand place on top of her hand.

"You know," he spoke, making her look at him, "I think this is a good place to live. It's not far from Ylisse at all, and it's spacious. It would do us all some good to get away from the crowded streets."

A slight gasp escaped her lips, then a smile took form on her face. "I would like that." She leaned her head on his shoulder, and his chin placed on top of her head as they continued to observe their children. Robin had given him a new dream he had thought long lost after Ke'ri died. It surprised him when she wanted to name their daughter after his first love, and she had feared he would deny it. Now, their children were their entire world.

Lon'qu smiled as he closed his eyes, the warmth of the sun soaking into his face. This was a life worth having.


End file.
